À bord du Black Steel
by Yuko-sensei205
Summary: Fic à chap. UA: Kurogane, corsaire au service de la princesse Tomoyo, parcourt les mers à la recherche d'un mystérieux blond porteur d'un tatouage contenant des indications précieuses pour le combat qu'il mène... KuroFye
1. Chapter 1

**À**** bord du Black Steel**

**AN : **Je récidive avec une fic à chapitres ! Une sorte de délire perso !

Le point de départ c'était que j'imaginais bien nos deux bishonens préférés en pirates (Fye a déjà le bandeau sur l'œil…). L'histoire se déroulait dans un monde fait d'une multitude îles, où nos héros vivaient pleins d'aventures, un peu comme dans le manga.

Seulement il me manquait un fil conducteur… mais concevant un passage dans la jungle des lapinous (idem tome 8) où Sakura virevoltait en scooter (idem Tokyo acide) au milieu des arbres… Hé une minute… ça ressemble vraiment à… Star wars : le retour du Jedi !

Du coup, j'ai assumé la ressemblance avec les deux trilogies : pas de vaisseaux spatiaux ou de planètes mais des navires et des îles, et un scénario à adapter librement ! Cela résolvait mon problème sur la place à donner à Sakura, car elle méritait mieux qu'un simple rôle de membre de l'équipage du Black Steel !

Petite précision, ce ne sera pas une fic futuriste, la plupart des îles seront inspirées par les mondes du manga, où coexisteront des éléments anciens et modernes.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages principaux appartiennent à CLAMP ! Star wars ne m'appartient pas non plus !

**Titre : **Un jeu de mot avec le nom de Kurogane (acier noir) traduit en anglais !

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance, avec de nombreux couples : KuroFye, ShaoSaku, ClowYuko… Sans doute aussi Parodie/Humour et un peu de Drama !

**Note :** Tous les personnages ont le même âge que dans le manga. Et il y aura peut être des spoilers…

**Résumé : UA, **Dans un monde fait d'une multitude îles,Kurogane, corsaire au service de la princesse Tomoyo, parcourt les mers à la recherche d'un blond porteur d'un tatouage contenant de précieuses indications pour le combat qu'il mène…

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir le début (imaginez un texte déroulant, avec la musique qui va bien…).

oOoOo

Il y a bien longtemps, dans un univers très lointain,

Un monde recouvert d'océans et d'une multitude îles.

Cela fait 7 ans que le seigneur Fei Wan s'est emparé du royaume de Clow.

Depuis, la plupart des îles sont tombées sous son joug ténébreux.

Mais de l'archipel de Nihon, où elle a accueilli les exilés dissidents de Clow,

L'impératrice Amaterasu mène une guerre contre Fei Wan.

Le corsaire Kurogane, capitaine du Black Steel, fait partie du combat !

Il accepte la mission de partir à la recherche de la princesse Sakura,

Qui représente l'ultime espoir de vaincre le sombre seigneur !

D'abord, il doit trouver un mystérieux blond porteur d'un tatouage,

Indiquant l'endroit où la princesse est prisonnière…

oOoOo

Quelque part au milieu de l'océan, une jonque hissa un pavillon bleu orné d'un croissant de lune. Immédiatement ses adversaires l'identifièrent comme étant le Black Steel, le vaisseau du capitaine Kurogane, au service de la princesse Tomoyo de Nihon ! Ce redoutable corsaire menait un combat acharné contre la domination du seigneur Fei Wan.

« À l'abordage ! »

Il prenait d'assaut une gigantesque galère noire, dont la voile portait l'emblème rouge en forme de chauve-souris, du tyran.

« Attaque du roi dragon ! » lança d'un coup de katana, le corsaire en sautant à bord, écrasant un grand nombre des soldats en armures noires. Il fut suivi par sa seconde, Soma, armée de shurikens, et du reste de l'équipage. Ils étaient peu nombreux : Sorata, un jeune homme sympathique, Domeki, un archer toujours impassible et la nouvelle recrue, Shaolan.

Sous leurs coups, les hommes de Fei Wan tombaient comme des mouches. Ce n'était pas vraiment des êtres humains, mais des créations magiques.

Kurogane gardait un œil sur son jeune apprenti, Shaolan, et fut satisfait que celui ait bien retenu ses leçons de sabre. Car s'il paraissait menaçant avec ses airs de gros dur, vêtu de noir, un bandeau rouge ceignant son front et un tatouage de dragon sur le bras gauche (1), en réalité, il était très protecteur.

Shaolan était le seul membre du Black Steel qui n'était pas originaire de Nihon. Il faisait partie des habitants de Clow s'étant réfugiés dans l'archipel après la prise de pouvoir de Fei Wan.

« Mission accomplie ! » S'écria Sorata, avec un fort accent de Hanshin, une île du sud de Nihon « C'est moi ou je trouve ces soldats de moins en moins résistants ? C'est le signe des choses produites à la chaine : leurs pouvoirs diminuent ! »

« Je l'ai remarqué aussi » déclara Kurogane.

Après s'être emparé de la cargaison de la galère, ils regagnèrent la jonque.

« Restez sur vos gardes ! » Cria le capitaine. Régulièrement après la prise de ses navires, ils faisaient l'objet d'attaques magiques de la part du sinistre magicien. Et bientôt de répugnants oiseaux semblant sortir de la préhistoire, fondirent sur eux.

Une bataille féroce commença ! Kurogane en foudroya trois d'une attaque ascendante et Domeki en tira un en pleine gorge. Aussitôt abattus, ils se désintégraient.

« Attention ! » Hurla Soma à l'adresse de Domeki qui était menacé par derrière. Avant que l'archer puisse se retourner, le monstre volant s'écroulait en poussière à ses pieds. Il se retrouva alors face au cuistot du bord, Watanuki, armé de couteaux de cuisine :

« Ah Ah Ah ! Domeki ! Prosternes toi devant moi pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé ta pitoyable existence ! Moi le grand Watanuki ! »

« Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'ais déjà remercié pour la centaine de fois où j'ai sauvé la tienne » répliqua t-il, toujours aussi inexpressif.

« Rahhh ! »

Tout danger écarté, les autres les laissèrent se chamailler, cela faisait partie de leur quotidien. Et Kurogane mis cap sur Nihon.

oOoOo

La silhouette de la jonque se détachait dans le soleil couchant en arrivant en vue de l'archipel. Celui-ci devait sa protection et son indépendance à un gigantesque kekkai, l'entourant entièrement. Cette barrière était indispensable tant que le seigneur ne serait pas défait.

Fei Wan était à l'origine un magicien du royaume de Clow, une grande île presque désertique, située très au sud. Il y a 7 ans, il s'était emparé du pouvoir après avoir assassiné le couple royal. Puis peu à peu, il avait étendu sa domination à la pluparts des îles, imposant de fortes taxations des routes commerciales maritimes.

Ses pouvoirs magiques envoyaient typhons et monstres contre ceux qui lui résistaient ! Et c'était le sort qu'avait connu Suwa, une île vassale de Nihon, d'où était originaire Kurogane.

Voyant cela, l'impératrice Amaterasu avait immédiatement rompu les négociations alors en cours avec Fei Wan et lui avait déclaré la guerre ! Kurogane lui s'était mis au service de sa sœur cadette, et combattait avec une détermination sans faille, voulant à tout prix sa revanche.

***

Le Black Steel se présenta devant un majestueux torii rouge, de très grande taille, qui semblait flotter à la surface de la mer (2). Cette porte magique était un des seuls points où l'on pouvait traverser le kekkai. Après avoir identifié tous les passagers, elle laissa entrer le navire.

En accostant au port de la capitale, ils reçurent un bon accueil, sans compter que les denrées qu'ils rapportaient étaient toujours les bienvenues, depuis que Nihon subissait un blocus du à la guerre !

« Shaolan ! » appela une voix énergique appartenant à Ryu-O, un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui « On a rencontré pleins de monstres et j'en ai terrassé un avec une « attaque de la vague du dragon marin » ! Et pour vous, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Ryu-O appartenait à l'équipage du Kinomoto, le navire du prince Toya, à la tête des exilés de Clow.

Laissant les membres du Black Steel se reposer, Kurogane et Soma se joignirent à Toya et Yukito, pour être reçus en audience par l'impératrice.

***

Le palais était un vaste bâtiment blanc, rehaussé de rouge et portant de nombreux motifs de soleil : le symbole impérial de Nihon.

La souveraine était encore jeune et l'épais kimono qui l'engonçait n'altérait en rien sa silhouette hiératique. Elle les écouta attentivement faire leurs rapports.

« On a failli être débordés par les monstres mais une attaque magique sortant de nulle part nous a sauvé. Il m'a semblé reconnaître la puissance de Clow Lead ! » déclara Yukito, ancien mage de Clow et ami d'enfance du prince.

Clow Lead était lui aussi un magicien, frère de Fei Wan, et personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu depuis la prise de Clow.

« Ma sœur a des révélations à vous faire » annonça Amaterasu en laissant la place à une jeune fille vêtue de violet. Des pendentifs d'argent tintaient de chaque cotés de son visage, encadré par une longue chevelure noire. C'était la princesse Tomoyo : une prêtresse liseuse de rêves, et son emblème était la lune.

« Il m'arrive aussi de ressentir un grand pouvoir par intermittence. J'ai l'impression que cette personne s'est réfugiée dans une dimension parallèle, d'où elle tente d'intervenir. Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour entrer en contact avec lui » commença Tomoyo « Par contre la nuit dernière, j'ai rencontré en rêve une jeune fille de mon âge : la princesse Sakura ! »

« Ma sœur ! » S'écria Toya interloqué « Comment va-t-elle, où est elle ? »

« Il semblerait qu'elle soit prisonnière sur l'île de Seles »

« Quoi ! Le royaume de ce roi fou, Ashura ! Est-ce que… »

« Elle ne risque rien » le rassura Tomoyo « Elle est endormie dans une sorte de cercueil de glace qui la protège justement contre Ashura, mais elle ne peut pas non plus s'en libérer ! »

« Depuis que nous avons été séparé, mon cœur savait qu'elle était en vie ! La retrouver est mon souhait le plus cher, mais en plus de cela elle représente pour tous l'ultime espoir de battre définitivement Fei Wan ! Car elle seule peut activer le pouvoir des ruines du désert de Clow. Il y a sept ans, c'est déjà en utilisant cette puissance qu'elle nous avait permis, à nous les exilés, de nous échapper. Ensuite elle avait elle-même pris la fuite en s'envolant grâce à sa robe de plumes, puis avant qu'elle puisse nous rejoindre, elle avait été capturée par une puissance magique et je n'en ai jamais su plus » Raconta Toya.

« Le fait que se soit Ashura semble logique. Il ne l'a livré ni à Fei Wan, ni aux rebelles, car il n'est lié à personne ! » s'exclama Yukito « Pauvre Sakura, cela fait 7 ans qu'elle dort dans une prison glacée ! Et le problème c'est que tout le monde ignore où se trouve cette île perdue dans les glaces du nord ! »

« Un instant » dit Kurogane qui jusqu'alors avait écouté silencieux « Tu as dit que le cercueil de glace la protégeait d'Ashura, ce n'est donc pas lui qui l'y a placé »

« Peut être, mais je n'en sais pas plus… Kurogane veux tu bien accepter la mission de localiser l'île de Seles ? » demanda la princesse.

Le corsaire approuva et se tourna vers Toya qui acquiesça également.

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas va demander de l'aide à Yuko-san ! » déclara Tomoyo.

« Hein ? La carabosse ? Mais il va falloir payer ! »

Tomoyo lui désigna alors des futs de saké.

***

Laissant Soma en compagnie d'Amaterasu, Kurogane, Toya et Yukito chargèrent le saké dans une barque et se rendirent sur l'îlot de celle que l'on nommait la sorcière d'Extrême-Orient.

Ils abordèrent bientôt sur une île couverte de magnolias. Leurs fleurs blanches et roses ressemblaient un peu à des mains inquiétantes.

Dans une petite maison, ils trouvèrent la sorcière, belle femme mystérieuse, enveloppée de volutes de fumée.

« Un moyen de localiser Seles ? Il te faudra trouver un selesien ! » déclara-t-elle, nonchalamment appuyée contre l'accoudoir de son sofa.

« Mais tous les habitants de ce royaume ont été tué par Ashura ! » s'écria Yukito.

« Il en reste au moins un, qui se balade quelque part dans ce monde. Et en plus il porte sur lui un tatouage indiquant la position de Seles ! » répliqua la sorcière.

« Mais comment on va faire pour retrouver ce type ? » demanda Kurogane.

« Il est blond et très beau ! »

« Ça veut dire que je vais devoir désaper tous les beaux blonds qui croisent ma route ? » s'énerva le corsaire, son regard tombant involontairement sur Yukito.

« Non ! Mon Yuki n'a aucun tatouage sur son magnifique petit corps ! Je le jure » cria Toya de façon mélodramatique, tandis que celui-ci protestait en rougissant « To…Toya ! »

« Il est aussi borgne de l'œil gauche » continua la sorcière.

« Ça reste quand même vague et le temps presse ! »

« Je vais te donner un moyen pour faciliter les choses » Et soudain une boule de poils blanche bondit au visage de Kurogane.

« Puu ! »

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Un manju parlant ? »

« Mokona est Mokona ! » piailla la bestiole qui ressemblait étrangement à un lapin.

« Il est programmé pour détecter la présence de celui que tu cherches. Et en plus tu pourras me contacter car je garde celui-ci ! » Elle montra alors un autre Mokona mais noir.

« … »

« J'ai également un vœu » déclara Toya « Je voudrais entrer en contact avec Clow Lead, la princesse Tomoyo m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir »

« Je ne peux pas non plus. Dans ce monde, il y a des règles à respecter ! Elles existent pour empêcher le monde de sombrer dans le chaos et ce sont elles que Fei Wan a détournées » répondit Yuko « Tout comme je ne peux réaliser un vœu sans prendre une compensation, je ne peux pas non plus exaucer mes propres vœux ! Et retrouver ce fichu binoclard en fait partie » finit elle tristement.

Ils comprirent que des raisons sentimentales se cachaient derrière tout cela et n'ajoutèrent rien.

Le Mokona blanc pris congé de son frère en lui promettant de lui envoyer toutes sortes de choses qu'il trouverait pendant le voyage.

« Ah Kurogane, surtout ne t'avises pas de le maltraiter ! » lança Yuko en guise d'avertissement.

oOoOo

Le Black Steel repris la mer le lendemain, pour sa chasse au blondinet.

Mokona devint immédiatement le chouchou de l'équipage. Une fois passé le kekkai, il se concentra :

« Mokona ressent une présence mais c'est très faible, en direction du nord ouest »

Puis la nouvelle mascotte suivit Watanuki en cuisine, car c'était selon elle l'endroit le plus intéressant du navire.

Kurogane laissa les commandes à Soma et se rendit sur le pont pour faire une leçon d'arme à Shaolan. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtain combattait pour les mêmes raisons que lui : il avait aussi perdu sa famille de façon atroce à cause des agissements de Fei Wan.

Mais il sembla à Kurogane que la détermination de son apprenti était plus forte que jamais. Il savait que l'attachement de Shaolan pour Sakura, dépassait celui d'un simple citoyen pour la princesse de son peuple. Ils avaient le même âge et ils s'étaient rencontrés peu avant la dramatique chute de Clow…

Au cours d'un repas, Watanuki demanda :

« Au fait, comment sait-on ce qui s'est passé à Seles, si à priori les deux seuls survivants sont le roi Ashura et le blond qu'on recherche ? »

« Avant le coup d'état de Fei Wan, je passais beaucoup de temps sur les quais du port de Clow. J'étais curieux de tout et j'adorais écouter les histoires qui circulaient » Expliqua Shaolan « Un jour, un chasseur de trésor nommé Seishiro m'a raconté qu'un navire de l'île de Rekord avait croisé dans les mers du nord un mystérieux vaisseau de glace à la dérive. À l'intérieur, il y avait des cadavres et un journal de bord indiquant qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de Seles où le roi avait tué tous les habitants, mais aucune indication sur la position de cette île légendaire. En tout cas Seishiro-san voulait trouver un moyen de localiser Seles car il était persuadé, comme beaucoup d'autres, qu'un fabuleux trésor y était caché, en particulier des pierres magiques de fluorite »

« Si Fei Wan n'a pas de raison de chercher cette île, ne sachant pas que Sakura s'y trouve, il y a sûrement de nombreux hunters sur le coup » ajouta Soma.

« Ouais, de toute façon notre recherche doit rester discrète » conclut Kurogane.

_Crunch…Crunch…Crunch…_

« C'est pas un peu fini ces bruits de mastication ! » s'énerva Watanuki contre Domeki « T'es un vrai goinfre franchement. Piquer en douce des provisions dans ma cuisine ne t'as pas suffit ? »

« J'ai rien fait » se défendit l'archer.

« Ah Ah Ah ! Mokona a beau être blanc comme neige, je crois que c'est lui le coupable ! » déclara Sorata en riant.

« Puu ! »

Le Black Steel continua sa route vers le nord ouest et plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans incidents notables.

***

Un après midi, la boule de poils qui se trouvait sur l'épaule du capitaine s'écria :

« Mokona sent une présence qui se rapproche ! »

« Il y a un navire à l'horizon » déclara Domeki.

« C'est une caravelle de l'île de Jade ! » dit Kurogane en pointant une longue-vue « Et sur son pont une blonde qui va avoir des ennuis si on intervient pas ! Cap dessus ! »

Les hommes de la caravelle avaient beau être armés de fusils, ils ne tinrent pas longtemps. Kurogane bondit sur le capitaine, un petit homme rondouillard portant jabot et rubans, le désarma et le mit en joue !

« Je me rends, mon navire est à vous ! » supplia t-il.

« Je me contenterais de ça » Sur ce, il enleva la jeune femme habillée d'une robe bleue à volant. Elle avait de longues anglaises blondes, ornées d'un chapeau à voilette qui cachait la partie gauche de son visage.

Tandis que le Black Steel s'éloignait, elle contempla le beau brun aux yeux flamboyants en face d'elle.

« Merci, bien que j'avais payé mon voyage à bord, ces hommes voulaient en plus un paiement en nature. Comment se nomme mon sauveur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix de fausset.

« Je suis Kurogane, le capitaine du Black Steel ! »

« Oh c'est donc toi le fameux pirate dont tout le monde parle ! Je t'imaginais comme un vieux loup de mer manchot ! »

« Je ne suis pas un pirate mais un corsaire et non je ne suis pas manchot ! »

« En tout cas cette peluche sur ton épaule te donne un air adorable ! » continua-t-elle.

« Tu vas te taire, espèce de poisson-chat (3) ! » cria t-il en confiant Mokona à Soma.

« Oh ce ne sont pas des façons de s'adresser à une lady ! »

« Pour ça faudrait déjà que t'en soit une » rétorqua t-il. Et la saisissant par le poignet, il la traina dans une cabine vide qui pouvait au besoin servir de cachot.

Il tira sur les anglaises et trouva dessous un blond aux cheveux retenus en une mince queue de cheval et portant un bandeau noir sur l'œil gauche.

« Bingo ! »

Scritch… scratch… la robe bleue partit en lambeaux !

« Pervers ! » protesta le blond, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne portait plus qu'un morceau de tissu sur les hanches.

« T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas ton corps qui m'intéresse ! » décréta Kurogane en lui relevant les bras au dessus de la tête.

Ces paroles aurait du rassurer le blond, mais il sentit quand même son cœur se serrer.

Kurogane resta plus longtemps que nécessaire à fixer la peau nacrée…

_C'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu…Ah… pas de tatouage !_

Il le retourna alors contre le mur.

_Trouvé !_

**À suivre…**

Dans le prochain chapitre Kuro va tenter de décrypter le tatouage… il ne va peut être pas se contenter de ça !

Beaucoup d'informations dans ce chapitre, elles seront plus développées par la suite !

Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas !

Merci pour les reviews sur « Stray dog » et à Caidy et Ymaqey pour celles sur « Wings of sorrow ».

**Note :**

(1) : Genre son look à Infinity. Le tatouage c'est le même que celui de son père dans le tome 13.

(2) : Pour ça j'ai pensé au torii (le plus grand du Japon) situé devant l'île de Miyajima. C'est la troisième merveille du Japon, après le Fuji et la baie d'Ise.

(3) : Un petit clin d'œil à la fic « Dix ans » de Cycy !


	2. Chapter 2

**Annonce importante :** J'ai reposté une version allongée du premier chapitre contenant entre autres des informations sur Shaolan et Seles. Alors il vous faudra le relire avant !

Sinon un immense merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Une petite précision, je n'ai pas lu « One piece ».

oOoOoOo

_Qu'est ce que c'est ce truc ? Un hippocampe ? Non un phénix plutôt…_

À partir d'un motif central,le tatouage se développait de façon symétrique sur les épaules du blond, un assemblage de courbes évoquant les ailes d'un oiseau étrange.

« Ça ne peux pas être une carte » conclut le corsaire, qui resta un moment pensif, relâchant sa prise et se reculant un peu. Etonné le blond se retourna à moitié vers lui. Et il vit le brun ouvrir la porte et appeler :

« Eh la boule de poils ! »

« C'est Mokona » protesta l'étrange mascotte qui entra en sautillant.

« Tu peux enregistrer l'image du tatouage ? »

Un faisceau lumineux sortit de la pierre rouge que Mokona portait sur le front. Il le dirigea sur le fameux tatouage.

« C'est fait ! Je l'envoie à Yuko pour qu'elle le décrypte ? »

« Surtout pas ! Montre le à l'équipage ! La sorcière ce sera vraiment si je n'ai pas d'autres choix »

« Ok » Une fois la bestiole ressortie, il s'écria :

« Et s'il y avait un complément au tatouage ? » Le regard de Kurogane tomba alors sur le seul endroit encore non dévoilé : le morceau de tissu sur les hanches du sélésien.

Celui-ci prit l'air apeuré d'un lapin devant un grand méchant loup, rentrant sa tête dans les épaules. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, il fut de nouveau plaqué contre le mur :

_Scratch ! _Plus de morceau de tissu !

Non il n'y avait rien… heureusement d'ailleurs… sur une telle perfection… Kurogane avait envie d'écrire des vers sur la beauté du clair de lune…

Le blond sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous ce regard insistant. Il avait pourtant eu l'habitude d'être regardé. Quand il était à Seles, combien de fois le roi avait contemplé son corps dénudé ? Il ne ressentait rien lorsque comme un automate, il devait offrir sa nudité en spectacle devant le regard glacial d'Ashura… Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une routine désagréable pour lui. Mais les yeux de braise du corsaire faisaient naitre en lui une chaleur inconnue. Dés qu'il l'avait vu, il avait eu envie de lui plaire et avait regretté amèrement de ne pas être une fille en l'entendant dire que son corps ne l'intéressait pas. Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air d'être réellement le cas. Et soudain la voix du brun brisa le silence gênant :

« J'ai compris ! C'est le nombre d'éléments du tatouage qui indique la position de Seles »

_Quoi !!! Alors lui il lui suffit de mater mes fesses pour comprendre ce que moi j'ai mis tant de temps à trouver !_

Le sélésien était estomaqué devant cette apparente facilité. Mais Kurogane était un marin et tandis qu'il caressait visuellement les courbes du blond, il avait songé à la rondeur du globe terrestre. De là il en avait conclut que le tatouage devait contenir une série de nombres à entrer dans l'astrolabe, l'instrument de mesure utilisé par les navigateurs pour calculer des coordonnées géographiques. Il suffisait d'identifier et compter les différents éléments identiques : quatre ronds… etc.

Le blond se mit à frémir en sentant les doigts brûlants du corsaire effleurer les arabesques du motif : son corps commençait à le trahir. Il n'avait jamais été touché ainsi, même en ayant été le jouet sexuel d'Ashura. Car le monarque était une sorte de fétichiste et il le traitait comme une poupée de porcelaine dont la pureté ne devait en aucun cas être souillée. L'unique fois où il avait sentit le contact de la peau d'Ashura c'était quand celui-ci l'avait recueilli, enfant. Ses mains étaient aussi froides que les cadavres qui les entouraient !

Mais là tandis que Kurogane traçait le dessin sur sa colonne vertébrale, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Ce dernier le fit pivoter face à lui, et le blond maudit la faiblesse de sa chair, ainsi mise en évidence.

« La situation à l'air de te plaire finalement » déclara le brun sardonique. Décidé à utiliser une méthode d'interrogatoire peu orthodoxe, il fit courir ses mains le long des flancs d'albâtre, ses pouces effleurant les deux perles de chair ornant le torse finement sculpté.

« Ahh ! Arrête ! » Supplia le blond en se cambrant.

« Si tu réponds à mes questions » posa comme condition, le corsaire « d'abord quel est ton nom ? »

« Fye Flowright ! Mais en fait j'ai plutôt envie que tu continue Kuro-sama » dit il avec un sourire provocateur. Il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Qu'importe que ce type soit un pirate ou qu'il travaille pour le compte de quelqu'un : c'était le trésor de Seles qui l'intéressait. Or Fye voulait à tout prix retourner sur cette île, alors il allait se servir de lui : c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait !

« Tu as maintenant la localisation de Seles mais tu vas encore avoir besoin de moi pour trouver le trésor, emmènes moi avec toi là bas et je t'aiderais, d'accord ? Je t'offre mon corps en prime » proposa t-il séducteur.

Mais Kurogane fronça les sourcils, ce blond le tentait énormément et cela l'énervait. Il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable face à quelque chose et surtout devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il répliqua durement :

« C'est toi qui as enfermé la princesse Sakura dans un sarcophage de glace, n'est ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? C'est elle que tu cherches ? Tu ne lui veux pas de mal au moins ? » s'alarma le sélésien.

« Je suis un corsaire au service de la princesse Tomoyo, qui a rencontré Sakura dans un rêve. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé pour la sauver ! Alors réponds à ma question ! » le menaça t-il.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'était le seul moyen pour la protéger d'Ashura ! J'ai du m'enfuir de Seles juste après et cela fait 7 ans que cherche un moyen d'y retourner pour la délivrer, je t'en prie, crois moi on a le même but » Fye le fixait douloureusement, attendant sa réaction.

« Si Sakura avait des griefs contre toi, je pense qu'elle en aurait fait part à Tomoyo » conclut le corsaire « Je te ramène à Nihon et on verra pour la suite »

« Attends ! » s'écria Fye en voyant que le brun s'apprêtait à sortir « Ma proposition tient toujours, tu n'es pas le genre à laisser des choses inachevées » il montra son corps comme une offrande. Mais Kurogane ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et le défia :

« Arrêtes de te comporter comme une trainée et explique moi ce que tu cherches vraiment ! »

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir, Fye se résigna à lui dire la vérité :

« C'est… pour enlever le tatouage qui est le scellé de mes pouvoirs magiques. C'est le roi Ashura qui me l'a apposé… si tu me possèdes cela brisera le sort. Je vais avoir besoin de ma magie pour sauver Sakura-chan » avoua t-il gêné et il soupira « Je préférerais que ce soit toi plutôt que des types comme tout à l'heure »

« Dans ce cas, rappelles toi que c'est toi qui a demandé » Le corsaire le saisit et l'allongea sur une sorte de paillasse dans un coin de la cabine. Cette situation était totalement insolite pour lui, mais son corps ne demandait que ça : alors s'il pouvait utiliser comme excuse le fait que ce soit une part de la mission !

Il n'était pas du genre à fréquenter les lieux de plaisir dans lesquels se ruent les marins une fois au port. Le souvenir de sa mère, l'impératrice, Tomoyo, Yuko, Soma… toutes ces femmes aussi belles que courageuses qui l'entouraient, avaient droit à son plus grand respect. Même s'il prenait des libertés avec l'étiquette de la cour, il les considérait comme des icones intouchables. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la romance dans sa vie faite de combats. Ce ne serait que lorsqu'il aurait enfin réglé son compte à Fei Wan, qu'il chercherait une fille à aimer, pour fonder une famille et tenter de reconstruire ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais ce type exerçait sur lui attirance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Son incroyable beauté lui faisait presque oublier que c'était un garçon. Ou plutôt il était rassuré que Fye soit finalement un garçon car il aurait été trop intimidé si ça avait été une fille.

Cette peau blanche comme la neige, cet œil de glace bleue… il semblait avoir été modelé avec les éléments de cette mystérieuse île du nord. Comme elle, il était une énigme mais Kurogane se dit que celle-ci il n'avait nul besoin de la déchiffrer. Il se laissa aller à ses pulsions : ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'une aventure sans conséquences !

Fye paniqua un peu, tandis qu'il se retrouvait en position horizontale. Il s'attendait à un assaut brutal, mais le corsaire avait décidé de profiter au maximum de la situation et parcourait son corps de caresses et de baisers. Il s'abandonna aux vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient… si pendant quelques instants il pouvait tout oublier… le cauchemar de son passé et le reste…

Il ne connaissait que les froides contrées du nord et ce brun était l'incarnation même des îles exotiques dont il rêvait souvent. Cette peau brunie par le soleil… ces cheveux d'ébènes… il voulait les toucher… mais au moment où il tentait timidement de répondre aux caresses, il fut soudain retourné sur le ventre.

Kurogane ne tenait pas à ce que l'autre voit son visage. Il essaya de ne pas être trop brusque pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Puis il se perdit dans un tourbillon de jouissance, satisfait de sentir le corps qu'il dominait réagir favorablement à ses actions et d'entendre ses gémissements…

En rouvrant les yeux, une fois l'acte consommé, Kurogane vit que le tatouage avait en effet disparu ! Il fut émerveillé par la beauté de ce dos pâle, libéré des marques noires, et orné de mèches dorées. Il déposa un baiser de gratitude sur une omoplate encore frémissante de plaisir. Puis reprenant conscience de la situation où il se trouvait, il se sentit extrêmement gêné par cette intimité.

Au contact de ces lèvres, le cœur de Fye se contracta de bonheur. Il se prit à rêver d'une étreinte tendre et désintéressée, de pouvoir se blottir contre ce torse si chaud et s'endormir bercé par le rythme régulier d'un autre cœur… Mais à la place un courant d'air frais sur sa peau en sueur le fit frissonner : le corsaire venait de se relever brusquement.

« Reposes toi » ordonna t-il en lui jetant une couverture, puis il réajusta ses vêtements et sortit sans se retourner. Le claquement de la porte retentit dans le silence.

Le blond enfouit son visage dans une de ses mains, en émettant un ricanement cynique qui ressemblait à un sanglot silencieux. Qu'avait il oser espérer ?

Le rêve avait pris fin aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. L'enchantement était terminé. Tout avait volé en éclats comme les lambeaux de la robe bleue qui jonchaient le sol !

Il n'était pas une princesse, lui ! Personne ne le délivrerait de sa prison glacée : ce carcan de douleur qui enserrait son cœur, et qu'il cachait sous un masque souriant.

Ses blessures étaient toujours là ! Rien n'avait changé, c'était peut être même encore pire maintenant…

Car il avait eu l'impression que son vœu se réalisait quand ce corsaire était soudain apparu pour le sauver, quand il l'avait emmené avec lui… mais l'illusion s'était dissipée !

Il était seul et avait si froid… dans son cœur et son âme... Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tel un animal meurtri.

_La seule chose qui compte c'est que j'ai enfin le moyen de rejoindre Sakura ! Je vais pouvoir honorer ma promesse…La sauver… Oui il n'y a que ça qui compte, mon sort n'a pas d'importance…_

Et il répéta ces phrases comme un mantra… Comme si ne pas tenir compte de sa douleur pouvait la faire disparaître.

Il ne pouvait pas surmonter son passé ou guérir ses blessures, et plus que cela il se croyait responsable de tous les drames dont il avait été témoin. Alors il n'avait aucune considération pour lui-même.

***

Kurogane regagna sa cabine et il se jeta sur sa couchette où il s'endormit rapidement. Mais son instinct le réveilla en sursaut : il avait oublié un détail essentiel ! Il se précipita dans la salle de commandement pour trouver ce qu'il craignait : au milieu du halo doré d'une lampe posée sur une vaste table de bois, un Shaolan fébrile s'évertuant à décrypter l'image du tatouage. Il avait tracé la constellation du phénix et tentait de faire correspondre les deux dessins. Kurogane se maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié de lui signaler qu'il avait la réponse avant de se coucher. Le gamin se décarcassait pendant tout ce temps pour rien !

« J'ai les coordonnées de Seles, va te reposer ! »

« Oh ça y est » s'écria le garçon aux cheveux châtains, sa curiosité naturelle aiguisée par l'intérêt qu'il portait à la mission.

Le corsaire ramassa un étrange instrument métallique composé de nombreux arcs gradués(1), qui trainait parmi les cartes étalées sur la table. Puis il déplaça les différents curseurs, il avait compris instinctivement à quelles graduations correspondaient les valeurs récupérées sur le tatouage, d'après la forme des éléments. L'astrolabe lui donna alors la position qu'il cherchait et Shaolan la reporta sur une carte.

« Cet homme… »

« Fye… Il dissimule beaucoup de choses mais son dévouement envers la princesse Sakura est sincère ! Allez va te coucher gamin » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste presque paternel, l'enjoignant à laisser ses soucis de côté pour l'instant.

« Bonne nuit Kurogane-san »

Le corsaire se mit à ranger les cartes et attrapa au passage une boule de velours non identifiée :

« Couic ! » protesta Mokona réveillé en sursaut.

« Va dormir ailleurs » grogna Kurogane.

oOoOo

Le lendemain Fye fut intégré à l'équipage en tant que « mousse ». Il avait abandonné ses habits de mousmé (2) au profit d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et de longues bottes, qui soulignaient parfaitement sa fine silhouette. Dès qu'il le vit Kurogane trouva qu'il était incroyablement sexy, et que ce bandeau sur l'œil ne parvenait pas à l'enlaidir, au contraire. Il redoutait un peu la réaction de Fye et les remarques qu'il pourrait faire sur l'épisode de la veille, mais le blond souriait comme si de rien n'était et s'attela au nettoyage du pont. Néanmoins il pouvait voir dans sa démarche que celui-ci boitait un peu et il en ressentit une pointe de culpabilité.

Pendant qu'il dirigeait les manœuvres, son regard se portait malgré lui vers ce blondinet qui s'activait avec son balai-brosse et ce pantalon noir qui moulait si bien son adorable… _Rahhh ! Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire ! Surtout pas !_

Fye lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer à la dérobé le corsaire. Enveloppé dans une grande cape noire retenue par des cordons rouges, il paraissait inquiétant, cependant le sélésien avait envie de pouvoir encore l'approcher. Il s'était pourtant promis d'arrêter ses rêves impossibles, qui ne lui apporteraient rien que des souffrances supplémentaires ! Mais qui peut vivre sans espoir ?

À un moment Fye vit Soma venir vers lui. Quand il avait été présenté aux membres de l'équipage, il s'était interrogé sur la relation que pouvait avoir cette brune si sexy et déterminée avec Kurogane. Il n'avait pas de réponse…

« Le capitaine veut te voir dans sa cabine » La jeune femme parue amusée du trouble perceptible pendant un bref instant chez le blond. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait des choses intéressantes à raconter à l'impératrice et à la princesse Tomoyo.

Fye perdit toutes ses illusions quand il vit que le corsaire l'attendait en présence d'un jeune garçon. Dans ses yeux noisette brulait la flamme d'une grande détermination. Que faisait un enfant de son âge à bord d'un tel navire ?

« Voici Shaolan, il vient de l'île de Clow comme la princesse Sakura » annonça Kurogane.

« Je vous en prie, racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez » demanda poliment le garçon. Fye comprit tout de suite la façon d'agir de Kurogane : il ne pourrait pas mentir à ce garçon. Néanmoins il ne tenait pas à devoir tout lui dire, surtout pas sa relation avec Ashura…

« Shaolan-kun tu as l'air d'avoir le même âge que la princesse, tu es son ami d'enfance ? » commença t-il d'une voix douce.

« Nous sommes nés le même jour, mais je n'ai rencontré la princesse seulement quelques jours avant son septième anniversaire. On s'était promis qu'on le fêterait ensemble… seulement il y a eu la prise de pouvoir de Fei Wan… » Il continua en expliquant comment après avoir utilisé son pouvoir pour permettre aux rebelles de s'enfuir, la princesse s'était envolée grâce à sa robe de plumes.

« J'étais à l'époque un jeune magicien de Seles. Je venais de comprendre avec horreur que ce n'était pas une bête monstrueuse qui massacrait les uns après les autres les habitants, mais celui qui m'avait recueilli et sauvé : le roi Ashura ! Je gisais, anéanti par cette révélation, au milieu des dernières victimes dans la salle du trône quand j'ai vu soudain atterrir devant moi une étrange enfant. Elle ressemblait à un oisillon tombé du nid. Exténuée, elle m'a dit être la princesse Sakura de Clow, tandis je la prenais dans mes bras pour l'empêcher d'être témoin de l'horreur qui nous entourait… Elle m'apprit qu'une attaque de celui qu'elle fuyait l'avait privée de sa robe de plumes mais qu'une aurore boréale l'avait protégée et portée jusqu'ici, quand le roi a surgit devant nous menaçant ! J'ai agis dans l'urgence, avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire du mal j'ai utilisé le seul sort de protection que je connaissais : j'ai endormi Sakura dans un cercueil de glace…. Ensuite je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de trouver un moyen de m'enfuir de Seles pour échapper à Ashura et obtenir de l'aide »

« Avez-vous le pouvoir de produire un artefact magique comme un manteau de plumes ? Dans ce monde, seules des personnes ayant de très grands pouvoirs comme Sakura et Clow Lead peuvent le faire ! » s'exclama Shaolan.

« Non je ne l'ai pas, ou plutôt je n'ai pu l'utiliser qu'une seule fois et mes pouvoirs magiques s'en sont trouvés très diminués. Comme le tatouage que je portais sur moi était un scellé qui les bridait, je me suis retrouvé seul et sans magie sur l'île de Jade. J'avais ton âge à l'époque et je ne connaissais presque rien du monde en dehors de Seles ! Heureusement une troupe de théâtre m'a recueilli. Elle était composée uniquement de femmes, mais elles ont accepté que je reste avec elles. Pour ça j'ai pris l'habitude de me travestir. J'avais besoin d'argent et de renseignements pour ma mission. Je me suis mis à travailler pour la troupe, accomplissant de nombreux petits boulots et surtout j'ai profité d'une tournée sur l'île de Rekord pour me rendre à la bibliothèque centrale de Biblio »

« On dit que c'est l'une des plus grande du monde »

« C'est vrai, à force de recherches j'ai fini par déchiffrer le tatouage. Mais avant de pouvoir retourner à Seles, il me fallait autre chose. De Sakura je savais uniquement qu'elle était la princesse de Clow, ce qui voulait dire que ma quête devait rester la plus discrète possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Fei Wan, ou des chasseurs de trésors. J'avais bien entendu parler d'un groupe de rebelles basé à Nihon, mais les histoires circulant sur eux les dépeignaient comme des guerriers très cruels »

« Ce sont des mensonges colportés par les sbires de Fei Wan pour nous discréditer auprès de ceux qui seraient tentés de rejoindre nos rangs ! » s'énerva Kurogane.

« Je n'avais aucuns moyens de m'en assurer. Jade et Rekord sont sous sa domination alors les informations sont contrôlées. Mais dans un vieux livre j'ai lu que sur l'île de Koriyo on trouvait des justiciers : les angyo-onshi. J'ai donc décidé de m'y rendre pour leur demander de l'aide. Après avoir pris congé de la compagnie théâtrale, j'ai embarqué pour cette île et c'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés »

« Ces informations sont périmées : cela fait longtemps que le seigneur de Koriyo a juré allégeance à Fei Wan et que l'ordre des angyo-onshi a été dissous ! » lui appris le corsaire en arborant un rictus moqueur.

« Ah… enfin peu importe puisqu'il me semble que je suis maintenant avec les bonnes personnes »

« Nous délivrerons Sakura ! » dit Shaolan terriblement sérieux « Qu'allez vous faire au sujet du tatouage Fye-san ? »

« Euh… je… » Il devint écarlate et regarda Kurogane qui pris instantanément la même couleur.

« Je… vais demander à Yuko de l'enlever » déclara le brun embarrassé.

Shaolan sortit alors de la pièce, les laissant l'un en face de l'autre. Fye regarda Kurogane avec l'air de dire : _tu voudrais savoir tout ce dont je n'ai pas parlé ?_

« Le reste de ton passé ne me regarde pas » répondit il à sa question muette.

Le blond tenta de ne pas montrer son trouble. Mais sous ce regard rouge dont l'intensité était soulignée par le bandeau de même couleur, il avait l'impression d'être transparent. Il demanda rapidement :

« Pourquoi on ne va pas directement à Seles ? »

« Le Black Steel n'est pas équipé pour affronter les glaces du nord ! De toute façon les décisions à prendre concernant la suite de la mission appartiennent à Tomoyo et au prince Toya, le frère de Sakura »

« C'est vrai, Kuro-sama est un toutou bien obéissant »

« TOI !!! Redis ça encore une fois et je vais te faire un tatouage qui ne partira jamais ! » Hurla le corsaire, fou de rage.

Mais le blond ne parut nullement effrayé devant sa fureur. Il pouvait voir dans cet œil glacé que toutes les menaces qu'il pourrait proférer à son encontre lui paraitraient dérisoires par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà du vivre. Que pouvait avoir subi un enfant recueilli par un psychopathe comme Ashura ? Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Alors sa colère calmée, il s'enquit :

« Ton corps… est ce que ça va ? »

« Eh ? » Fye était à nouveau désarçonné « Oui… c'était… ma première fois… alors c'est normal si ça fait un peu mal » bafouilla t-il.

_Sa première fois ? Avec moi ?_ _Ça veut dire que c'était notre première fois ensemble !!!_

« On peut recommencer quand tu veux, Kuro-sama » plaisanta Fye.

« Ça va pas, non ! Retourne à ton poste et c'est Kurogane ! » cria il soudain très gêné en le jetant dehors.

Fye connaissait la réponse avant de l'entendre mais pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, à croire qu'il était masochiste. Il reporta ses pensées sur Shaolan : étant donné la manière à utiliser pour réveiller Sakura, il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui ! S'il était parti à la recherche des angyo-onshi, c'était parce qu'il avait lu qu'ils étaient de jeunes gentlemen. Mais un chevalier servant tel que Shaolan, dont on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, ses sentiments pour la princesse : c'était exactement ça qu'il lui fallait. Et encore une fois il se persuada que son propre sort ne comptait pas !

oOoOo

Pendant le voyage de retour vers Nihon, Fye sembla bien s'intégrer à bord. Son comportement attentionné et souriant était très apprécié. Kurogane voyait bien qu'il se forçait pour être aussi enjoué, qu'il avait du perfectionner ce masque pendant les années passées dans la troupe de théâtre, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Par contre il avait beau lui crier dessus pour que celui-ci l'appelle par son nom et pas avec un surnom débile : ça avait juste l'air de l'amuser davantage.

Il n'aimait pas non plus ce désir qu'il éprouvait face au blond : celui de vouloir l'attraper et le prendre sur la première surface disponible. Il ne supportait pas de sentir que quelque chose avait une emprise sur lui. Et surtout pas sur son corps qu'il avait si bien maitrisé jusqu'à présent. Alors il tentait de garder ses distances, évitant d'avoir à faire à lui.

Mais quand il s'aperçu que Fye ne mangeait pas les sushi et sashimi que Watanuki, ayant du poisson frais en abondance, leur servait à chaque repas : il demanda au cuisinier de préparer un plat de poisson grillé en plus. C'était sa nature d'être attentionné envers les autres mais sans le montrer.

***

Alors que le Black Steel, croisait dans la mer du Japon pour rejoindre l'archipel de Nihon, Domeki qui faisait la vigie, s'écria :

« Un navire de Koriyo ! »

Le capitaine se précipita.

« Il vient droit sur nous et avec la direction du vent on ne pourra pas l'éviter. Alors cap dessus ! »

C'était la jonque du fils du seigneur de Koriyo. Ce solide guerrier avait une force incroyable, mais cette puissance musculaire était inversement proportionnelle à ses facultés intellectuelles.

« J'irais avec Sorata et Shaolan, les autres nous couvrent d'ici » déclara Kurogane. Puis pointant son katana, il cria :

« À l'abordage ! » Et ses adversaires le reconnurent :

« Le dragon noir ! »

Kurogane attaqua le fils du seigneur tandis que ses deux acolytes se chargeaient de l'équipage. Sorata se battait en utilisant deux sabres courts, qu'il maniait avec dextérité et Shaolan le secondait efficacement. Mais les mouvements de Kurogane paraissaient un peu désordonnés par rapport à son habitude. Allez-vous battre, aussi, avec une boule de fourrure vous chatouillant entre les omoplates. Car Mokona au lieu de rester sur le Black Steel avait sauté dans le col de sa cape et s'était caché sous ses vêtements. Alors Kurogane voulait en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir transformer ce manju en crêpe !

Un cri venant du Black Steel les fit tous sursauter. Ils virent Fye, capturé par une sorte de lasso, être arraché du pont et enlevé vers les voiles du navire de Koriyo, où se cachait son ravisseur.

Le silence se fit, et une mystérieuse silhouette se mit à descendre le long d'un filin, vers sa proie suspendue en l'air.

« Jorôgumo ! La fille araignée ! » cria Sorata en identifiant alors la superbe blonde courtement vêtue de noir et portant de très longues bottes (3). C'était une redoutable guerrière, qui savait aussi user de son charme pour subjuguer ses adversaires. On disait qu'elle dévorait ceux qui tombaient dans ses filets !

« Quel mignon garçon ! » S'écria-t-elle en posant sur Fye, un ongle démesuré « il a l'air délicieux »

« Passes le moi » lui ordonna le fiston. Elle fit la moue avec sa bouche voluptueuse puis s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce en déclarant « tu me laisseras au moins son œil »

« Ah Ah Ah ! Si tu tiens à ce blondinet il va falloir me remettre ton sabre » cria t-il à Kurogane, qui ne savait que faire.

Fye lui adressa un regard qui signifiait de l'abandonner, mais ça jamais il ne pourrait s'y résoudre !

C'est alors que quelque chose atterri brusquement entre les deux capitaines !

Et l'équipage de Koriyo reconnu alors avec horreur : le pire cauchemar des marins superstitieux ! Plus craint que le grand Léviathan et le blanc Moby Dick…

(\-/)

( _ )

**UN LAPIN !**

« AAAAAAAAAAAh ! »

Tout heureux de son effet, Mokona ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux en criant :

« Mokona va vous avaler tout cru ! »

Kurogane ne perdit pas de temps, il fit signe à Sorata et Shaolan de regagner le Black Steel et il bondit sur Fye lâché dans la panique générale. D'un coup de lame il envoya une magistrale attaque qui éclata littéralement le mât et la voilure. Puis son sabre entre les dents, il attrapa du bras droit Mokona et Fye et du gauche une corde lancée par Domeki.

Cape au vent il s'élança à bord, tandis qu'une tentative de Jorôgumo pour le capturer était tranchée nette par un shuriken de Soma…

**À suivre…**

Merci de votre lecture ! C'est mon dernier post de l'année alors je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes !

**Note :**

(1) : Le curieux instrument que porte Shaolan sur la couverture du chapitre 2 (tome 1) et qui ressemble à un astrolabe. Bon en réalité un astrolabe donne une représentation du ciel et pas une position géographique, mais cette fic est une fantaisie !

(2) : Mot japonais intégré dans la langue française qui désigne une jeune femme.

(3) : Celle du tome 8 de Holic.

Sinon pour le « coup du lapin », c'est vrai qu'au temps des navires de bois et de cordes, les lapins étaient considérés comme des calamités. Mais la scène m'a été inspirée par la BD « De cape et de crocs », où le lapin Eusèbe a comme points communs avec Mokona le fait d'être trop mignon et l'art du « super déguisement ». Si vous ne connaissez pas ce chef-d'œuvre du 9eme art, je vous le recommande !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**AN : **voici enfin le troisième chapitre, désolée pour l'attente ! Il est suivi par un omake sur la distribution des rôles.

Merci à Ayu, Sachi-mi-chan et Lyra pour les reviews sur le chapitre 2.

oOoOo

Kurogane enleva le sabre de sa bouche et relâcha Mokona qu'il tenait par les oreilles. Aussitôt la mascotte s'écria toute fière, en sautillant sur le pont :

« Mokona a sauvé tout le monde grâce à l'une de ses 108 techniques secrètes : jouer parfaitement la comédie ! »

« Ouais ! Pour une fois t'as été utile, la boule de poils » déclara le capitaine en retirant vivement le bras qu'il avait passé autour de la taille de Fye.

« C'est pas vrai, Mokona est toujours utile ! »

« N'empêche que c'est une bonne idée de la sorcière de lui avoir donné l'apparence d'un lapin » commenta Sorata, qui avait pris Mokona dans la paume de sa main « pour quelque chose qui sert à communiquer, envoyer des images et localiser quelqu'un, moi j'aurais plutôt pensé à une sorte de boitier rectangulaire… »

« Et puis pour un corsaire c'est plus original que le traditionnel perroquet, n'est ce pas Kuro-coco » ajouta Fye. Il savait que le capitaine était en colère contre lui, alors il préférait encore lui donner l'occasion d'exploser plutôt que d'attendre que ça arrive.

En effet, l'équipage du Black Steel vit très nettement l'aura de fureur qui entoura Kurogane à ces mots.

« TOI ! » rugit-il en pointant son sabre vers le selesien « Je me demande ce qui me retient de te découper en petits morceaux pour te jeter en pâture aux requins ! »

Mais Fye continuait à lui offrir un sourire horripilant, tandis que son œil bleu restait sans expression.

« Tu te rends compte que par ta faute les choses ont failli très mal tourner ? »

« Kurogane, c'est nous qui sommes à blâmer, de n'avoir pas pu le protéger ! » protesta Soma.

« Oui, si ce type n'était pas un magicien ! » et il lança à Fye « À quoi te servent tes pouvoirs si tu ne les sors pas dans un cas pareil ? »

Fye resta silencieux, le regard éteint, ne sachant comment s'expliquer : cela faisait 7 ans qu'il n'avait pu utiliser sa magie et avant cela sa puissance étaient déjà restreinte par le tatouage. Et encore avant cela… il ne voulait même pas s'en rappeler…

« Tu n'es pas magicien… alors ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas » répliqua t'il froidement.

« Je comprends surtout que tu n'as pas l'air d'accorder d'importance à ta propre existence, c'est ton problème, mais ton comportement nous a tous mis en danger ! »

« Si je t'ai fait signe de m'abandonner c'était justement … » se défendit Fye.

« J'ai un code d'honneur, je n'abandonne pas comme ça un membre de l'équipage ! » le coupa Kurogane « Alors que les choses soient claires : si tu ne peux pas te servir de tes pouvoirs pour te défendre tu apprendras à manier une arme. Et si protéger ta vie ne représente rien pour toi, j'espère qu'au moins ne pas compromettre la mission dans laquelle tu es engagé sera une motivation suffisante ! »

« Je sais déjà utiliser toutes les armes de tir » déclara le blond. Pendant le temps passé dans la troupe de spectacle de Jade, il avait pu s'initier au tir à l'arc ainsi qu'au maniement des armes à feu. Et il excellait au lancement de couteaux ou de toutes autres choses qui lui passaient par la main.

« Tu verras ça avec Domeki. Sache que je déteste ceux qui laissent tomber avant que leur heure ait sonné » conclut durement Kurogane, avant de tourner les talons. Il fut alors abordé par Soma, en japonais.

Il faut préciser que parallèlement aux nombreuses langues propres à chaque île ou archipel, existait une langue commune. A l'origine c'était la langue de Rekord et de Jade, qui était devenue le moyen pour les différents peuples de communiquer entre eux, indispensable lors des échanges commerciaux. Par extension, du fait de son côté pratique, c'était aussi la langue officielle en mer pour tout ce qui avait trait à la navigation.

Dans le cas de l'équipage « Black Steel » (qui était la traduction de littérale de « Kurogane »), elle était d'autant plus utile à cause des origines de Shaolan et Fye ainsi que de Sorata qui parlait le patois de Hanshin.

Pour un marin, sa langue insulaire revêtait alors un coté encore plus intime, car associée aux moments passés chez lui. Et Fye, en voyant Kurogane discuter avec Soma, savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager ce genre de relation avec lui. Il n'était pas plus capable de comprendre les kanji de Nihon que le corsaire les runes de Seles.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu trop dur avec lui ? » déclarait la seconde à son capitaine.

« Je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre »

« C'est rude que de le considérer seulement comme utile pour le succès de notre mission. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais il me semble qu'il ne pourra accorder d'importance à son existence que s'il comprend que d'autres personnes s'en soucient »

« Sans doute, mais dans ce cas je ne suis pas le seul concerné » conclut Kurogane. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer à Soma pourquoi il gardait ses distances avec Fye. Il avait pour tous les membres de son équipage un attachement très fort : il formait comme une famille. Mais quand il se trouvait devant le selesien, il avait envie de l'attraper pour le jeter dans son lit. C'était sa considération à lui que de ne pas l'entrainer dans ce genre de relation stérile !

Fye de son coté avait l'impression que les paroles du capitaine l'avait transpercé comme autant de traits douloureux… car ce dernier avait l'air de considérer sa motivation comme futile. Mais il ne savait rien de tout ce qu'il avait du souffrir jusque là. Il avait été prêt à subir toutes sortes de tortures pour la réussite de sa mission, même s'il l'avait fallu, se laisser violer par l'équipage du navire de Jade pour retrouver ses pouvoirs… Quant à son œil gauche manquant, il n'était pas le résultat d'une simple blessure : c'était la marque de son sacrifice !

oOoOo

À bord de la jonque de Koriyo régnait une atmosphère défaitiste. Pour se consoler de la perte de sa proie, Jorôgumo se tricotait une nouvelle paire de bas résille avec ses ongles démesurés.

« Eh toi ! » l'apostropha le fiston « Au lieu de faire de la dentelle, répare les voiles »

« Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose » répliqua t'elle en montrant le mât étalé sur le pont.

« Quelle galère, on va devoir rentrer à la rame » gémit un des matelots.

« Débrouillez vous ! Moi je dois informer mon père »

Le fiston alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine où il se pencha un globe en cristal. Ce n'était pas pour faire de la divination mais pour communiquer avec le seigneur de Koriyo.

« QUOI ! Espèce de bon à rien, le navire tout neuf que je t'avais confié ! En plus tu as à bord une arme de _« distraction massive »_ qui me coute assez cher » hurla ce dernier faisant référence à Jorôgumo.

« Mais eux… ils avaient _« l'arme absolue »_ ! » protesta le fiston en claquant des dents.

« Toi et tes superstitions ! Je vais avertir le seigneur Fei Wan »

Ainsi beaucoup plus loin, dans le palais de Clow, une jeune femme à la chevelure brune et bouclée, frappa à une porte :

« Votre altesse, un message de Koriyo »

« Un instant »

Le despote s'empressa d'enlever les tranches de concombres qui ornaient son visage. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était l'être le plus craint au monde qu'il ne prenait pas soin de sa personne.

Fei Wan avait toujours détesté son frère, Clow Read qui avait les traits fins, la peau pâle, une longue chevelure noire et des lunettes lui donnant un air sérieux. Alors par contraste il se trouvait lui-même très classe malgré un visage qui semblait se terminer de chaque cotés par un menton, une coiffure tentant d'imiter la chauve-souris (son animal de prédilection) et son monocle. En fait ses goûts en la matière étaient plus que discutables, mais personne autour de lui n'osait lui en faire part.

Il avait toujours eu toutes les filles qu'il désirait car elles étaient attirées par son pouvoir. Sauf quand cette fille, Yuko, était apparue…

Enervé par ce souvenir, il s'aperçu qu'il venait d'enfiler une tranche de concombre en guise de monocle et corrigea rapidement ce détail en grognant.

Arrivant dans la salle du trône, il s'approcha du grand miroir rond avec lequel il entrait en contact avec ses sbires.

« Encore ce maudit Kurogane ! Donne-moi les coordonnées de l'attaque. Ils ne doivent pas en être très loin et je vais lui concocter une revanche à ma façon ! »

oOoOo

« Un typhon ! » cria soudain Domeki.

« Paré à virer ! » ordonna le capitaine.

Ce n'était pas la saison des typhons, ils savaient qui en était l'auteur. Sans perdre un instant, l'équipage s'activa à la manœuvre.

« Ça va secouer » prévient Sorata. Le typhon leur barrait la route vers Nihon, il n'était donc plus question de garder le cap mais de l'éviter. Une seule voile fut gardée afin de prendre le vent par l'arrière et fuir au devant du danger.

Watanuki sortit sur le pont tandis que la houle gagnait en intensité : rester à l'intérieur dans un espace confiné et secoué par le roulis eut été intenable. Fye l'aida à colmater hermétiquement toutes les ouvertures, alors que des vents violents commençaient à s'abattre sur le Black Steel.

« Accroche-toi ici… Fye ! » Sans avoir le temps de suivre le conseil du cuisinier, le selesien fut emporté comme un fétu de paille… Kurogane le rattrapa littéralement au vol avant qu'il ne soit précipité dans l'océan déchainé.

Mokona sortit alors du col du corsaire où il s'était encore réfugié :

« Fye est trop léger ! Il s'envole comme une feuille… Ahhh ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de l'imiter » s'énerva Kurogane en le saisissant à son tour comme un ballon.

« Ouf ! Merci… » _**smack smack**_

« Hé arrête ça boule de poils ! »

En voyant la mascotte déposer des bisous reconnaissants sur la joue du corsaire, Fye pensa qu'il aurait bien voulu pouvoir en faire autant… mais il fallait qu'il reste en vie…

« Mokona va se cacher dans tes vêtements comme tout à l'heure » annonça le manju ravi.

« Pas question ! » rugit Kurogane excédé qui tenait toujours fermement le bras du magicien.

« Euh… tu vas faire quoi là ? » demanda Fye pas rassuré du tout en le voyant saisir une corde avec un sourire sadique.

En un clin d'œil il se retrouva solidement ficelé au mât principal, tandis que Mokona pendait, accroché à coté de lui.

« Et si tu sors une seule remarque débile, je me ferais un plaisir de te bâillonner en bonus ! » l'avertit le capitaine avant de prendre la barre.

Fye, lui, n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. De sa position, il pouvait voir que le corsaire n'était pas seulement un très bon guerrier : c'était aussi un marin exceptionnel !

Poussé par les vents arrières et emporté par des lames de tailles impressionnantes, le Black Steel fuyait devant le typhon, il fallait toute l'adresse de Kurogane à la barre pour empêcher qu'il ne soit submergé. La jonque craquait et grinçait sous l'effet des éléments déchainés, mais tenait bon. Depuis son arrivée à bord Shaolan avait familiarisé Fye avec les particularités de ce genre de navire : des voiles renforcées par une armature de bambou, pas de quille ni d'étrave mais un avant carré glissant sur l'eau au lieu de la diviser.

La nuit qui commençait à tomber, augmentait leurs angoisses. Alors Fye qui depuis le début avait eu l'impression d'être un paquet inutile, traça quelques runes scintillantes du bout de son index. Kurogane lui avait au moins laissé les mains libres puisqu'il n'était pas un prisonnier. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il recommençait à utiliser sa magie : une boule lumineuse s'éleva au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle avait un éclat bleu et glacé, comme l'âme du magicien, mais elle éclairait les ténèbres et c'était amplement suffisant.

La nuit fut éprouvante… ils étaient tous secoués et copieusement aspergés d'embruns. Fye ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler Kurogane qui se démenait à la barre. Il se délectait de la vision qu'offrait son haut noir plaqué sur son torse musclé par l'humidité et le vent. Le corsaire avait un corps absolument magnifique, mais ce que Fye préférait c'était son regard brûlant. Ces yeux rouges aux sourcils toujours froncés, où l'on pouvait lire toute l'attention qu'il portait à ses compagnons. Le magicien se souvenait des moments où ces bras, à la force d'acier mais si rassurants, s'étaient refermés autour de lui… il se languissait de s'y retrouver encore… Mais ses pensées étaient teintées de désespoir :

_Si seulement… ces bras pouvaient être l'endroit où j'abandonnerais enfin cette vie détestable…_

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, les embruns avaient le goût des larmes…

oOoOo

Au levé du jour, le vent commença enfin à perdre de son intensité et la houle à se calmer… la vigilance restait cependant de mise.

Mokona, au bout de son cordage, se mit à chanter pour donner du courage à l'équipage exténué :

_**«**_ _**Un Mokona qui se balançait… »**_

Et aussi :

_**« Il était un p'tit Mokona… qui n'avait ja… ja… jamais navigué… Ohé Ohé… »**_

Puis alors que l'océan et la tension retombaient, il s'écria :

« Mekyo ! » et un faisceau lumineux sortit de son front, dans lequel apparut l'image de Yuko.

« Hello, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles »

« Tout va bien » grommela Kurogane « Dites à Tomoyo qu'on aura du retard car cette tempête nous a éloigné de la route »

« Bien… Oh j'ignorais que tu avais ce genre de penchants » commenta t'elle moqueuse à la vue de Fye saucissonné au mât et qui la regardait étonné.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Plus vous vous rapprocherez de Nihon, plus les dangers augmenteront. Fei Wan concentre ses attaques autour du kekkai ! » les avertit elle avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Le capitaine garda Sorata et Domeki pour l'aider aux manœuvres tandis qu'il envoyait les autres prendre du repos. Mais Watanuki protesta :

« Je vais d'abord vous préparer quelque chose à manger »

Fye lui offrit aussitôt son aide et peu après ils apportèrent du thé et des onigiri qui furent très appréciés par ceux qui restaient à leurs postes.

oOoOo

Les jours suivants, le Black Steel tentait de rattraper son retard.

Domeki après avoir vérifié les aptitudes de Fye, l'arma d'une sorte d'arbalète légère. Et Watanuki le recruta souvent pour l'aider en cuisine. Il faut dire que c'était une fonction que Fye avait souvent exercée au sein de la troupe de spectacle.

En voyant l'attention du cuistot à ne pas perdre le moindre grain de riz, le magicien prit conscience d'une réalité qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors : le problème de la nourriture.

Dans ce monde majoritairement recouvert d'océans, les terres émergées étaient rares, par conséquent les surfaces cultivables ayant un climat adéquat l'étaient encore plus.

Si tous les peuples tiraient une grande partie de leurs ressources de la mer, un système d'échange de denrées agricoles avait été mit en place. Ainsi chaque île troquait ou vendait une partie de ses spécialités pour diversifier son régime alimentaire. A cela s'ajoutait le commerce de toutes autres sortes de produits. Cette interdépendance et ses échanges entre les différents états avaient toujours favorisé une certaine harmonie.

Et si lors des conflits on évitait les combats terrestres, c'était par soucis de préserver des terres dont la destruction aurait eu des effets dramatiques pour tous. On assistait alors à de gigantesques batailles navales, mais cela restait peu fréquent. En temps de paix, les corsaires chargés de maintenir l'ordre avaient surtout à protéger les navires commerciaux contre les attaques de pirates, qui eux ne prenaient d'ordre de personne.

Mais la prise de pouvoir de Fei Wan avait rompu cet équilibre ! Il avait brisé un tabou en réduisant Suwa en une terre stérile, recouverte de cendres.

Les routes maritimes étaient fermées ou fortement taxées. Les ressources des îles tombées sous son joug, réquisitionnées.

Et celles qui lui résistaient, comme Nihon, subissaient un blocus de plus en plus contraignant. Surtout que l'archipel au relief très accidenté, avait toujours dépendu des livraisons de riz de Koriyo par le passé. S'ajoutait à cela le fait que les bateaux de pêcheurs qui sortaient à l'extérieur du kekkai se retrouvaient à la merci des attaques de Fei Wan.

De nouvelles rizières avaient été crées, des magiciens accompagnaient les pêcheurs dans leurs sorties pour les protéger et les corsaires tentaient de ramener un maximum de butin. Mais la population de Nihon était augmentée par les réfugiés de Clow et malgré le rationnement la situation devenait critique.

Les habitants avaient coutume de dire que la seule chose dont ils ne manquaient pas c'était les algues ! Heureusement elles avaient toujours tenu une grande place dans l'alimentation.

Pour être passé de Seles, une île épargnée par les événements, à Jade et Rekord, des territoires occupés, Fye avait jusqu'alors considéré le combat contre Fei Wan comme une simple lutte contre un tyran, où seule la délivrance de Sakura, lui importait. Mais il se rendait compte que c'était la survie de nombreux peuples qui était en jeu.

oOoOo

Le Black Steel, poussé par des vents favorables, atteignait enfin son but en arrivant au large de l'archipel de Nihon par le nord. La mer était calme mais de nombreux nuages blancs voguaient eux aussi dans le ciel.

« Une galère de Fei Wan » s'écria Soma qui scrutait l'horizon « Il vaudrait mieux l'éviter puisque l'on est pressé »

« Non ils nous ont vu aussi : le Black Steel refusant le combat se serait beaucoup trop louche. Néanmoins c'est étrange que ce navire croise si près des côtes de Nihon, restons sur nos gardes » répondit Kurogane « Tous à vos postes ! »

La jonque évita habilement l'éperon de la galère et les cris d'usage s'élevèrent :

« À l'abordage ! »

Les sbires de Fei Wan, tous identiques dans leurs armures noires, s'écrièrent à leur tour :

« Le corsaire-ninja ! »

« Le dragon noir, le corsaire-ninja… Kuro-sama a déjà pleins de surnoms et il n'aime pas quand je lui en donne » bouda Fye à qui il avait été demandé de rester à bord avec Watanuki.

« Tout comme Soma, Kurogane a également une formation de ninja » commenta le cuisinier, qui sans en avoir l'air, surveillait Domeki.

Fye savait que les ninjas étaient des guerriers de l'ombre dévoué à la protection de leur seigneur. Ils avaient la délicate tâche de déjouer les complots internes au sein de leur propre peuple, de mener des missions d'infiltration. Le magicien se souvenait que lorsqu'il se trouvait sur l'île de Jade, il avait entendu parler de l'exploit d'un corsaire nommé Kurogane. Une nuit, ce dernier, en nageant entre deux eaux, avait réussit à s'introduire à bord de la première galère de la flotte de Fei Wan qui se trouvait au mouillage au large de Koriyo, afin de l'envoyer par le fond. Jamais à l'époque Fye n'aurait imaginé que l'auteur d'une telle prouesse était si jeune.

Pendant ce temps le combat avait été vite réglé. Kurogane en faisant sauter le cadenas de la trappe menant à la cale, les mis en garde :

« Attention ! Il y a quelque chose là-dessous »

Aussitôt une sorte de crabe gigantesque en jaillit ! D'un coup de pied le capitaine envoya valdinguer Shaolan avant qu'une des pinces monstrueuses ne se referme en claquant dans le vide là où le garçon se trouvait un instant auparavant. Lui-même évita l'attaque suivante en réalisant une pirouette incroyable. Les flèches de Domeki et les shurikens de Soma résonnèrent sur la carapace de la créature qui avait le pouvoir de flotter en l'air, ce qui augmentait la vitesse de ses actions.

« Il faut viser les articulations » s'écria Sorata.

Lui et Shaolan tentèrent d'attirer l'attention du monstre vers eux et Kurogane se jeta dessous :

« Attaque du roi dragon ! »

Il le réduisit en poussière d'un coup de katana bien placé.

« Hyuuu ! Quelle classe Kuro-sama » lança Fye en agitant les bras.

« Et en plus il ne sait même pas siffler » grogna le corsaire avant de descendre dans la cale.

_Désolé mais je garde ça pour les grandes occasions Kurogane…_

Après s'être soigneusement assurés de la nature de leur butin, ils chargèrent une série de caisses à bord du Black Steel, puis envoyèrent la galère tenir compagnie aux poissons.

« Des aubergines ! » s'exclama Watanuki ravi « Quelle prise magnifique, c'est un met de luxe »

« Ça ? » Fye paraissait septique en contemplant ces étranges légumes à la couleur noire qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

« Mokona adore les aubergines car elles ressemblent à l'autre Mokona »

Kurogane coupa leurs considérations culinaires, tandis que l'équipage surveillait le ciel et les eaux :

« Retournez à la cuisine vous trois, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une autre attaque »

Le capitaine vit le selesien froncer brusquement les sourcils, en même temps qu'il percevait un danger derrière lui. Fye pointa son arbalète sur lui… une flèche siffla dans ses oreilles… pour transpercer une sorte de masse noire et tentaculaire qui avait jaillit de l'une des caisses. Elle se désagrégea sous l'impact… pour se reformer tout de suite après avec plus de puissance !

« Attention ! »

L'équipage était pris de court par cette présence maléfique, mais une volée de runes lumineuses l'entoura pour la contenir avant qu'elle ne puisse engloutir le mat principal. Le magicien, qui avait abandonné son sourire pour un visage fermé, lutta contre cette créature jusqu'à en venir à bout.

« Mokona a peur, ce sont des aubergines mutantes… » s'écria la bestiole qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Shaolan.

Fye balada sa main droite en se concentrant au dessus du butin, puis il rassura la pauvre mascotte :

« Une seule caisse était concernée par ce sort, il n'y a plus aucun risque maintenant »

« Décidément, les ruses de Fei Wan à notre égards ne faiblissent pas » commenta Soma et elle ajouta à l'adresse de Fye « On te doit une fière chandelle, aucun de nous n'est apte à détecter ce genre de piège magique »

« Le nombre de magiciens disponibles à Nihon est limité, alors Kurogane avait décidé que le Black Steel se passerait de la présence de l'un d'eux à bord » ajouta Sorata.

« Maintenant nous en avons un » déclara simplement le capitaine en posant une main sur l'épaule du selesien et en l'étreignant brièvement en signe d'acceptation. Puis il reprit la barre sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Fye n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade lors de ce bref attouchement.

**À suivre…**

**Omake : la distribution des rôles.**

Voici donc à quels « rôles de Star wars » pourraient correspondre chacun des personnages. La plupart viennent de l'ancienne trilogie (la nouvelle j'en suis pas trop fan).

Les relations entre les personnages par contre sont calquées sur celles du manga, avec les extrapolations d'une fan-girl en plus.

Fei Wan : Tout le monde a comprit.

L'impératrice : La reine Amidala. Elle s'oppose avec courage à la tyrannie du sombre seigneur.

Kurogane : Le capitaine Han Solo. Charismatique et talentueux.

_Kuro : ça me va !_

_Yuko-sensei : Oui mais tu prends aussi le rôle de Chewbacca. Celui qui a l'air d'une grosse brute, mais est tout gentil : ça t'ira très bien aussi !_

_Kuro : GROAR !_

_Y-S : Oui c'est parfait !_

Fye : C-3PO, car avec son physique il ne passe pas inaperçu, en plus d'être bavard et énervant sur les bords… mais je vous rassure le rôle de Fye ne se limite pas à cela.

_Fye : moi tout ce que je veux c'est finir avec mon Kuro-baka._

Mokona : R2-D2, car il est petit, blanc, mignon et très utile sans en avoir l'air.

_Mokona : Pyu !_

Shaolan : Luke Skywalker, un jeune homme qui va découvrir sa force cachée et devra ne pas se laisser tenter par le « coté obscur ».

_Shaolan : ça va pas trop me changer du manga…_

Sakura : La princesse Leïa. Elle va du coup plus ressembler à la Sakura version « Tokyo acide ».

_Sakura : je vais encore pouvoir m'habiller comme Lara Croft._

Ashura : L'infâme Jabba…

_Ashura : QUOI ! Moi me comparer à cette limace !_

_Yuko-sensei (qui fuit sous une pluie de stalactites de glace) : J'admets que tu es beaucoup plus classe… mais comme lui tu es vicieux et tu aimes conserver les gens par cryogénie !_

Clow Read : Un mix entre Yoda et Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_C R (effaré, tandis que Fei Wan se marre) : Yoda ! Quel rapport j'ai avec ce machin vert ?_

_Y-S : Tu es le plus sage et le plus puissant et dans les mangas où tu apparais, tu es toujours mort quand on a besoin de toi !_

Les lapinous du tome 8 : Les ewok.

Fuma, Seishiro, Kamui, Subaru : Des chasseurs de prime traquant le capitaine du Black Steel. Ce sont d'anciens chasseurs de trésors reconvertis en chasseurs de primes.

Enfin les Jedis et leurs sabres lasers sont ici des magiciens possédant le pouvoir d'obtenir une paire d'ailes. On trouve dans cette catégorie : Clow, Sakura, Fye, Yuko… et d'autres encore.

**Owari**

Merci de votre lecture…

Reviews please !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Bon voici enfin le chapitre 4, désolée pour l'attente (honte à moi)…

Merci pour les reviews sur le précédent !

oOoOo

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, Fye distinguait de mieux en mieux le relief de l'archipel de Nihon : des pentes escarpées couvertes de végétation et quelques sommets. Il percevait aussi une source de magie incroyable, formant une barrière invisible entre eux et leur but.

« Un sort de protection ? » demanda t-il à Kurogane qui pilotait.

« Oui, on appelle ça un kekkai »

« Une telle puissance ne peut être l'œuvre d'une seule personne » commenta le magicien intrigué.

« Il est produit par un ordre de prêtresses » répondit le capitaine, qui resta un instant captivé par la vision qu'offrait ce visage grave. Un vent léger jouait dans ses cheveux d'or, dégageant des parcelles de peau nacrée, habituellement cachées des regards.

_Il est vraiment beau quand il est sérieux…_ne put s'empêcher de songer le corsaire.

Le bandeau noir barrant son visage, faisait ressortir sa pâleur et ajoutait quelque chose de fragile à sa constitution. Mais cette noirceur avait aussi un coté inquiétant, comme le symbole de tous les secrets que le magicien gardait cachés en lui : il y planait l'ombre d'une menace…

_On va être enfin fixé ! _

Car le kekkai était conçu non seulement pour empêcher le passage de toute créature malfaisante, par les airs ou par les eaux, mais aussi analyser les intentions des passagers lorsqu'un navire franchissait l'une des portes. Ainsi quand le Black Steel se présenta devant le torii, Fye sentit son esprit se faire sonder par un grand pouvoir, en même temps les yeux de l'équipage étaient rivés sur lui. Une fois le test passé avec succès, il comprit que ses compagnons venaient d'abandonner leurs derniers doutes à son sujet.

oOoOo

« Ahh ! Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi, surtout après tout ce qui nous est arrivé… dire qu'on s'est même fait attaquer par des aubergines ! » s'exclama gaiement Sorata.

« Je veux des beignets d'aubergines » commanda Domeki, avec son air toujours inexpressif.

« Ça suffit estomac sur pattes ! Quand on arrive à terre je ne suis plus tenu de cuisiner pour toi » s'énerva Watanuki lui très expressif.

« Mais ce serait encore mieux si j'avais une épouse douce et aimante m'attendant sur le quai » soupira Sorata en baissant la tête.

Alors que la jonque se frayait un chemin parmi de nombreux îlots rocheux couronnés de quelques pins, Fye fut étonné de voir des gens à bords de petites barques, s'affairer autour de casiers immergés.

« Ce sont des élevages de poissons et de coquillages » lui expliqua Shaolan « car c'est devenu très dangereux de pêcher à l'extérieur du kekkai »

« Bienvenue sur l'Archipel de Nihon. Le climat est tempéré avec quatre saisons. Les îles les plus grandes sont Honshu et Hanshin, respectivement situées au nord et au sud. La capitale Shirasagi est à Honshu et c'est à cause de cela que les habitants de cette île prennent un peu de haut ceux de Hanshin, mais rien de méchant. Le pouvoir de l'impératrice, considérée comme l'incarnation de la déesse du soleil Amaterasu, est reconnu par tous. Nihon est l'un des rares états de ce monde où le pouvoir est exercé par les femmes et en plus il ne se transmet pas de manière héréditaire. Une jeune fille, choisie pour ses capacités au combat et à gouverner, devient impératrice à sa majorité pendant le temps qu'elle juge nécessaire. Le pouvoir spirituel, lui, est confié à une prêtresse sélectionnée d'après son pouvoir à lire les rêves, elle reçoit alors le titre de Tsukuyomi. C'est la première fois que ces deux personnes se trouvent être des sœurs » exposa doctement Sorata à l'adresse de Fye et il conclut « La principale richesse de Nihon venait de la récolte des perles, mais avec le blocus ce commerce est au point mort »

Le Black Steel gagna le port et Fye vit qu'en plus des jonques, il y avait des trois-mâts à voiles triangulaires, au mouillage.

« Ce sont des chébecs (1) : les navires des réfugiés de Clow » dit Shaolan « Comme les jonques, ce sont des navires taillés pour la vitesse »

En accostant, ils furent accueillis par une jeune fille énergique, avec des chignons ressemblant un peu à des oreilles de souris.

« Voici Erii, la responsable du port, elle est en charge de l'évaluation des marchandises » annonça Soma à l'adresse du magicien.

« Tout d'abord il y a un nouveau venu à enregistrer : nom, origine, fonction ? »

« Fye Flowright, Seles, magicien » répondit l'intéressé tout sourire.

« Un sélesien ? » s'exclama, étonné, l'un des deux assistants qui accompagnaient Erii, avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

« Pas la peine de faire des commentaires : inscris-le sur le registre »

Une fois les formalités accomplies, l'équipage prit le chemin du palais impérial.

oOoOo

Ce vaste édifice aux murs immaculés et aux toits gris incurvés, était situé sur une colline plantée de conifères et dominait la ville. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle aux colonnes et boiseries peintes de rouge où les attendaient l'impératrice, la princesse Tomoyo, ainsi qu'une assemblée comprenant les représentants de Clow.

_On dirait vraiment le soleil et la lune _se dit Fye en voyant Amaterasu et sa sœur.

L'impératrice rayonnait de beauté, enveloppée d'un kimono blanc et rouge à la ceinture brodée de son symbole. Son visage pâle aux lèvres fardées de carmin, était encadré d'une longue chevelure sombre ornée d'un peigne de corail rouge. Mais il ne fallait pas se méprendre devant cette allure de poupée précieuse : ses yeux avaient l'éclat tranchant d'une guerrière digne de tenir tête à Fei Wan.

A ses cotés, Tomoyo vêtue de blanc, de violet et d'argent, était beaucoup plus petite et plus frêle. Mais son doux regard contenait une clairvoyance qui n'en était pas moins un grand pouvoir.

Amaterasu laissa au prince Toya le soin d'interroger Fye. Il écouta avec beaucoup d'émotion le récit du sélesien concernant sa sœur. Le magicien racontait tout ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Kurogane et Shaolan et à son grand soulagement, nul ne lui posa de questions personnelles.

A la fin Tomoyo lui assura que tous lui accordaient leur confiance, puis l'impératrice déclara :

« Notre ingénieur Shogo vient de terminer un voilier à même d'affronter les dangers des mers du nord. Il peut contenir un équipage de trois ou quatre personnes »

« Je sollicite votre accord pour continuer cette mission accompagné de Fye et Shaolan » demanda Kurogane.

L'assemblée approuva. Toya aurait évidemment voulu pouvoir se joindre à eux, mais sa présence à Nihon était nécessaire. La cohabitation entre les réfugiés de Clow et la population de l'archipel n'était pas sans causer quelques tensions et il devait souvent intervenir aux cotés d'Amaterasu, pour calmer leurs troupes respectives.

« Shaolan : tu représenteras l'île de Clow ! » s'exclama Yukito.

« Je te confie ma sœur, gamin » grommela Toya, visiblement à contrecœur, tandis que le garçon acquiesçait avec sérieux.

« Mokona vient aussi car vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un de fort et d'intelligent pour délivrer Sakura ! » s'écria la bestiole en sautant sur la tête de Kurogane.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ces caractéristiques te concernent » grogna le corsaire sarcastique « toi demain je te ramène chez la sorcière »

« Mais euh… Kurogane est méchant » bouda Mokona en se réfugiant dans les bras de Shaolan.

« Soma, tu prendras la direction du Black Steel » reprit Kurogane.

« Je propose que Kusanagi, Ruy-O et le mage Kakyo intègrent l'équipage du Black Steel pour vous remplacer pendant votre absence » ajouta Toya.

Cette suggestion fut immédiatement acceptée, en plus ces remplaçants : un guerrier brun à la carrure imposante, un garçon énergique aux cheveux châtains et un magicien à l'allure éthérée, avaient des statures comparables aux leurs et pourraient faire illusion de leurs présences.

« Tu peux compter sur nous » s'écria Ruy-O en faisant un clin d'œil à Shaolan. Mais Soma soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Je me retrouve à veiller sur toi. Tu as intérêt à maitriser ton comportement impulsif ! »

« Je suppose que Fye-san pourra se charger de la cuisine pendant votre voyage » dit Watanuki et le sélesien hocha la tête en souriant.

« Quelle route vas-tu emprunter Kurogane ? » demanda alors l'impératrice.

Le corsaire déroula la carte sur laquelle il avait tracé la position de Seles et tous s'y penchèrent avec curiosité. La route maritime la plus évidente pour aller de Nihon vers le nord, passait au large de Koriyo puis entre Jade et Rekord.

« Celle-ci est trop dangereuse si on veut passer inaperçu. En contournant par l'est nous nous approcherions d'autres fiefs de Fei Wan. Je ferai donc un crochet vers l'ouest avant de remonter vers le nord. Pour brouiller les pistes je longerai l'Arc de Yama puis je traverserai une partie de l'archipel d'Ha Long »

« C'est vrai qu'aucuns navires de Fei Wan ne rodent dans ces zones, mais cela présente aussi des risques » commenta Kusanagi.

L'Arc de Yama était une longue barrière de récifs et l'archipel d'Ha Long un véritable labyrinthe d'îlots rocheux creusés de grottes. Il n'appartenait à aucun état, même si des légendes racontaient qu'un peuple y avait vécu aux temps anciens. Sa configuration en avait fait le repaire idéal des pirates et autres chasseurs de trésors. A l'époque ceux qui les combattaient, osaient rarement s'aventurer dans ces eaux pleines de pièges et actuellement les galères de Fei Wan ne faisaient pas exception. Mais son pouvoir s'étendait sur ces lieux d'une autre manière car les pirates de jadis étaient maintenant des corsaires à sa solde et les chasseurs de trésors des chasseurs de primes. En plus la récompense promise par le sombre seigneur pour la tête du capitaine du Black Steel, surpassant celle du prince Toya, avait quoi exciter toutes les convoitises.

« Certes » répliqua Kurogane « Mais grâce à mon père, qui était un des seuls traqueurs de pirates à oser s'engager dans Ha Long, je connais bien l'endroit. Enfant, je l'avais accompagné en mission et j'ai appris sa cartographie par cœur. Actuellement, les pirates qui se sont rangés sous la bannière de Fei Wan ne sont pas les plus dangereux car ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas osé l'affronter. Les autres ont été décimés »

« Mais vous risquez de croiser des chasseurs de primes comme les frères Rascals ou ces maudits jumeaux Wings (2) » remarqua Soma.

Kurogane eut soudain l'impression de voir un éclair de douleur dans le regard du magicien.

« Ces deux groupes sont redoutables mais ils ont un point faible : ils se détestent et sont en rivalité permanente ! Les deux fois où Kurogane a affronté l'ainé de ces frangins, l'autre paire a débarqué et ils se sont battus ensemble, nous permettant de filer en douce » expliqua Sorata en riant.

« Même que Kurogane était dégoutté de se voir ainsi délaissé car il trouvait que Seïshiro ou Kamui étaient enfin des adversaires à sa taille » rajouta Soma moqueuse.

« Oh ça va… » grommela le corsaire « Si on tombe sur les frères Rascals ou ces maudits jumeaux je reprendrai avec plaisir le combat inachevé ! »

Il ne s'était pas trompé, Fye réagissait bien à l'expression _maudits jumeaux _!

« Je ne faisais pas encore partie de l'équipage du Black Steel quand c'est arrivé. Mais d'après la description de Kurogane-san, ce Seïshiro semble sans aucun doute celui qui était passé à Clow jadis » dit Shaolan à l'adresse de Toya.

« Ce type qui avait provoqué une bagarre dans le quartier du port, je vois, il avait en effet l'air d'un dangereux adversaire » répondit le prince.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister deux Seïshiro avec ces caractéristiques : borgne de l'œil droit, le regard d'un assassin, enfilant une paire de lunette pour se battre et se baladant avec un sinistre oiseau noir sur l'épaule… Pour en revenir à la mission, une fois sorti d'Ha Long par le nord, on arrive dans une vaste portion d'océan vide de toutes îles. On devrait être tranquille et les courants y sont favorables pour remonter vers Seles » conclut Kurogane qui obtint l'approbation de l'assemblée à son plan.

« La séance est levée » annonça Amaterasu « Je vous convie tous à un repas ce soir. Ce ne sera pas un festin qui serait déplacé en ces temps difficiles, mais passons un agréable moment tous ensemble »

« Kurogane, j'ai fait installer Fye dans une chambre à coté de la tienne. Je te charge de t'occuper de lui » ordonna Tomoyo avec un sourire malicieux que le corsaire n'aimait pas. Il se demandait si elle savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Fye aussi était gêné, mais quoi que semblât deviner Tomoyo, elle ne montrait nulle jalousie.

_Je suppose que les sentiments de Kurogane envers elle, sont les mêmes que ceux que j'ai pour Sakura-chan…_

oOoOo

Ils traversèrent une série de jardins aménagés avec raffinement, dont la contemplation appelait à la sérénité. L'élément minéral tenait une grande place dans leur composition et Fye comprit que les étendues ondulées de graviers symbolisaient la mer.

Ces jardins séparaient différents bâtiments reliés par des couloirs extérieurs. De larges baies s'ouvrant sur des terrasses de bois accentuaient l'impression de ne pas savoir où était la limite entre le dehors et le dedans. Si ce n'est que l'intérieur du palais, presque dénué de meubles tranchait par sa simplicité face au coté sophistiqué des jardins.

Kurogane lui montra sa chambre et les vêtements que Tomoyo avait préparés pour lui, puis le conduisit à la salle de bain.

A la vue du bassin d'eau fumante, Fye se dit qu'un bon bain serait bien agréable, après tout ce temps passé en mer.

« Je te laisse »

« Tu ne restes pas ? » demanda le magicien « cela ne me dérange pas Kuro-sama »

Kurogane savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister s'il voyait de nouveau le corps dénudé du sélesien. Il soupira et décida d'être clair une fois pour toutes :

« Écoute… arrête ça, on va se retrouver seuls avec le gamin et je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce genre d'allusion devant lui »

« Je le sais bien » répondit résolument Fye en perdant son sourire « c'était ma dernière offre »

Le corsaire sortit sans même répondre.

Fye frissonna et se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'eau chaude tout en sachant qu'elle ne le réchaufferait pas… il s'y recroquevilla, la tête calée sur ses genoux.

Il allait enfin partir délivrer Sakura, ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, mais cela impliquait de revenir à Seles et donc de retrouver Ashura-O. Il redoutait plus que tout cette confrontation : le roi saurait tout de suite qu'il ne portait plus son tatouage et qui le lui avait ôté… Il ne laisserait pas celui qui avait souillé son bien s'en sortir impunément.

_Même si je dois y perdre la vie, j'affronterai Ashura ! D'ailleurs se serait mieux si je mourrais juste après… Sakura éprouvera trop de culpabilité si elle apprend ce que j'ai du faire pour elle… oui se serait le mieux… pour moi aussi…_

oOoOo

Une fois son bain terminé, il enfila un yukata blanc et se mit à la recherche du corsaire.

« Il est au temple » lui apprit une servante âgée « Il s'y rend toujours lorsqu'il revient de mission »

Elle le conduisit alors devant un bâtiment de bois où Fye vit Kurogane entouré de belles jeunes filles. Leurs longues chevelures brunes faisaient ressortir encore plus la blancheur de leurs visages et de leurs kimonos. Fye leur trouvait la pureté des premières fleurs du printemps… une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait être comparé…

« Sa mère était une prêtresse de cet ordre et c'est ici que repose sa dépouille… celle de son père n'a jamais été retrouvée… En tout cas Kurogane vient sans faute se recueillir ici et rendre hommage à celles qui protègent Nihon de toutes leurs forces. Je suppose que le temps venu, il choisira son épouse parmi elles » expliqua la servante avant de prendre congé.

Fye avait la sensation que ces paroles l'avaient achevé sur place. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rire de ce qu'il venait de comprendre…

_Je suis vraiment stupide ! Je ne devrais pas même pas être amoureux pour commencer… et d'ailleurs si je l'aime pourquoi je ne voudrais pas son bonheur ? Je n'ai pas ma place à ses cotés. _

En voyant le corsaire venir vers lui, il tenta son plus large sourire, mais comme ses lèvres tremblaient, il avait l'impression qu'il ne tenait pas bien en place.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de remarque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce yukata allait à merveille à Fye.

« Je vais à mon tour prendre un bain, promène toi dans les jardins en attendant. Ensuite nous irons diner »

« Hum, je suis fatigué alors je vais décliner l'invitation. Tu m'excusera auprès de l'impératrice »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais Kurogane n'était pas dupe de cette prétendue fatigue, il se demandait si la scène dont Fye venait d'être témoin n'était pas à l'origine de son attitude. Il était incapable d'en être sûr, mais si les avances qu'il lui avait faites, cachaient en fait ses vrais sentiments et que Fye était amoureux de lui ?

_De toute façon, je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut. C'est certain qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime pour pouvoir surmonter le cauchemar que doit être son passé…_

Il donna soudain un coup de poing rageur dans un mur : quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi la pensée du magicien, dont il avait pris la virginité, dans les bras d'un autre le dérangeait autant ? Dans ses projets d'avenir : une femme, des enfants… Fye n'avait nullement sa place…

Le sélesien soupira en se glissant dans son futon, en réalité il était vraiment las : de toujours sourire, de camoufler ses tourments…

Comment était il tombé amoureux du corsaire ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble : c'était juste du sexe, cela ne lui avait apporté qu'un plaisir éphémère… Non c'était tout le reste, la façon dont Kurogane prenait soin des autres, son courage et sa force hors du commun, comment il pouvait parfois ressembler à un gamin innocent…

Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour rien, le brun ne lui avait fait aucune promesse. Il n'était pas dans la situation dans laquelle il avait vu tant de fois les femmes de la troupe de spectacle se retrouver. Appâtées par de beaux discours, elles se faisaient abandonner après avoir apporté satisfaction à leurs conquêtes.

Fye ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'il existait dans ce monde quelqu'un d'autre que Kurogane dont il pourrait être aimé. Il avait assez de rêver à des choses impossibles et pour se réconforter il pensa à sa mort prochaine…

oOoOo

Le sommeil du magicien était rempli de cauchemars : il fuyait parmi les ténèbres d'un monde glacé… désespérément à la recherche d'autre chose que de l'horreur…soudain il lui sembla que quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part… il lui suffisait de suivre ce fil rouge pour l'atteindre…

Mais il tomba sur une scène abominable : des cadavres partout parmi des débris calcinés… et au milieu, seul survivant, un adolescent aux yeux rouges exorbités de rage, comme fou, qui retenait contre lui la dépouille de celle qui avait du être sa mère…

Kurogane se retournait dans son futon en proie à un cauchemar sur la fin de son enfance, mais même s'il était conscient d'être en train de rêver il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment quand il revenait à terre. Combien de fois devrait-il revivre cela ? Souvent Tomoyo entrait dans ses rêves pour le délivrer de ces visions, apparaissant devant lui exactement comme elle l'avait fait après la destruction de Suwa… quand il était devenu fou au point d'attaquer tout ce qui se présentait à lui, même la délégation de l'impératrice… Une princesse minuscule s'était alors avancée, le maitrisant grâce à sa magie et lui avait alors murmuré les mots qui l'avait sauvé : _il faut laisser ta mère reposer en paix…_

Depuis il lui avait juré allégeance.

La princesse Tomoyo voyait dans ces cauchemars, la marque de la puissance de Fei Wan qui tentait par tous les moyens d'affaiblir le corsaire.

Mais cette nuit là, ce qui le sauva fut la vision d'un enfant aux cheveux démesurés, enveloppant son corps affreusement maigre. Son visage ressemblait presque à celui d'un vieillard et ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. Devant la douleur incroyable de son regard, il s'élança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras…

Mais il se réveilla soudainement et trouva face à face avec Fye en train de pleurer…

« Pardon… je ne voulais pas entrer dans ton rêve… ni même dans ta chambre… je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé… » balbutia t'il désemparé.

_Alors il a réussi à entrer dans mon rêve ? Bon après tout c'est un magicien… Mais s'il a vu cette partie de mon passé moi j'ai semble t-il aussi été témoin d'un fragment du sien… _

Fye était tellement désolé qu'il ne chercha même pas à lui faire de reproches. Voyant qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, il l'attira sous les couvertures et peu à peu le magicien se calma comme un animal mis en confiance…

_Ah il s'est endormi… tant pis…_

Kurogane se retourna, essayant de retrouver le sommeil et surtout d'oublier qu'un blond dont le corps était un appel à la luxure, dormait sans défense à ses côtés.

oOoOo

Comme cela était étrange, il était bien, il avait chaud et ne dormait pas la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller pour une fois. En ouvrant les yeux, Fye sursauta à la vue d'un dos puissant enveloppé dans un yukata noir…

**Vlam **La porte coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement sur une boule blanche surexcitée

« Debout ! Aujourd'hui on va… »

Mokona s'arrêta net en voyant une tête blonde, encore à moitié endormie, émerger du futon du corsaire.

« Oh Mokona dérange… »

Avant que la mascotte ne puisse sortir de la pièce, Kurogane la rattrapa par les oreilles. Il se demandait si avec ses yeux qui semblaient toujours fermés mais qui en réalité voyaient tout, ses longues oreilles et sa bouche qui pouvait s'ouvrir de façon démesurée, la principale fonction du manju n'était pas en fait : voir-écouter-rapporter !

« Surtout ce n'est pas la peine de crier ça sur les toits car ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois »

« Hum d'accord… Kurogane est un grand timide en fait » lança Mokona avant de s'échapper précipitamment.

« Kuro-sama… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » demanda Fye très embarrassé.

« QUOI ? C'est TOI qui es dans MON lit ! » rugit le corsaire piqué au vif par l'accusation.

Semblant enfin se rappeler ce qui c'était passé pendant la nuit le magicien prit la fuite aussi vite que Mokona.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre en proie à un trouble douloureux : encore une fois en apparence, un de ses désirs s'était réalisé ! Il avait passé la nuit avec le corsaire, mais il n'y avait rien de romantique à cela, c'était juste que ce dernier n'avait pas osé le chasser quand il avait débarqué dans sa chambre…

Car la veille dans la salle de bain, Kurogane avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Mais par une cruelle ironie, le destin le narguait en lui faisant passer cette nuit à ses cotés : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette sécurité et cette chaleur ? Cela datait de bien avant la mort de son frère puisqu'on les avait séparés…

Depuis toujours il ne recevait que des illusions, comme celles d'Ashura venu le sauver…et la chute en était d'autant plus dure…

_Mais finalement_ _c'est tout ce que mérite un menteur tel que moi, qui porte le nom d'un autre, s'est fait passer pour une femme pendant des années et se force à sourire tout le temps…_

_Il faut que je tienne… juste encore un peu…_

Kurogane était aussi troublé par la vision qu'il avait eu en rêve… en y repensant il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu cet enfant aux cheveux si longs et aux yeux contenant toute la douleur du monde…

Mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à se souvenir dans quelles circonstances…

oOoOo

Kurogane, Shaolan, Fye et Mokona se rendirent à l'atelier de Shogo : un vaste hangar en bois, construit sur le rivage, dont l'enseigne représentait une raie manta. Devant se trouvait un ponton où étaient amarrés plusieurs Dragonsea.

Shogo était originaire de Piffle, une ville-état construite à l'intérieur d'un immense cratère envahi par les flots. Pour palier au manque de terrain, une partie de la ville avait été construite sur pilotis et on se déplaçait en bateaux dans ses avenues maritimes. Hormis le fait d'être un port idéal, cet endroit n'offrait guère de possibilités de développement. Mais cet état était devenu un comptoir et un lieu d'innovation technologique. En particulier en fabricant des Dragonsea : de petits voiliers conçus pour exploiter au maximum la force du vent, qui possédaient également un moteur pour pallier à son absence. En plus chaque année, se tenait une course de Drangonsea qui attirait des marins et un public de tous les coins du monde. Cette prospérité avait fait de Piffle, une des premières cibles de Fei Wan et Shogo s'était enfui avec toute sa clique à bord d'un bateau de son invention, pour se réfugier à Nihon.

« Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais Shogo est un très bon ingénieur » décréta Kurogane tandis qu'ils entraient.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et à l'allure désinvolte, vint à leur rencontre.

« Ah vous voila ! Venez admirer cette petite merveille »

Mais soudain une voix de crécelle résonna dans l'atelier :

« SHOGO ! » Elle appartenait à une jeune fille qui, joliment vêtue d'un kimono rose, semblait excédée « Tu as encore oublié notre rendez-vous ! »

« Euh Primera… je suis occupé là… » tenta le jeune ingénieur embarrassé.

« NON ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! » hurla capricieusement la jeune fille.

Kurogane et Shaolan étaient totalement incompétents face à ce genre de contretemps, mais Fye s'élança aussitôt vers elle et lui prit la main :

« Oh le vilain, délaisser une si jolie fleur… » commença le magicien avec un sourire flatteur « Mais Shogo doit nous livrer un bateau qui nous permettra de délivrer une pauvre princesse d'un royaume de glace, c'est vraiment important pour nous » continua t il d'un ton doucement persuasif.

« Ah bien sûr » s'excusa Primera soudain calmée « je t'attendrais dehors Shogo »

Kurogane se dit que Fye devait à son temps passé entouré de filles dans la troupe de spectacle, le fait de savoir gérer ce type de crise. Décidément le magicien lui dévoilait toujours ses talents de manière inattendue.

« Bon allons-y » s'écria Shogo visiblement soulagé, en les conduisant sur le ponton. Mokona qui était juché sur la tête de Kurogane, regardait avec étonnement les bateaux aux formes étranges, certains avaient deux voire trois coques, disposées en parallèle.

Celui qui leur était destiné, était un petit voilier blanc aux formes élancées.

« Voici le Tsubasa, aussi rapide qu'une aile ! La coque est en acier et j'ai renforcé l'avant, il peut naviguer parmi les glaces dérivantes. En plus il est très maniable : idéal pour trois personnes ! »

« Quatre ! Mokona vient aussi » Voyant que le corsaire allait protester, la mascotte se pencha vers son oreille pour y glisser avec un ton ressemblant étonnamment à celui de Yuko :

« Et si Kurogane dit non, Mokona raconte à tout le monde avec quel genre de doudou il dort la nuit… » continua la mascotte en utilisant une autre de ses techniques secrètes : le chantage.

« Rahhh ! »

Ce n'était pas que la présence de cette boule de poils, à laquelle il s'était attaché qui le gênait, mais il se demandait combien la prolongation de sa _location _allait lui couter.

L'équipage essaya le Tsubasa en réalisant une série de manœuvres. Kurogane était satisfait de voir que le magicien semblait très vite comprendre tout ce qu'il lui expliquait.

« Ce navire est en effet très maniable » conclut le corsaire, puis il mit cap sur l'îlot de la sorcière.

oOoOo

Dés qu'ils débarquèrent une boule blanche et une noire se sautèrent dessus pour se faire un câlin.

Ils furent reçus par Yuko, toujours enveloppée de volutes de fumée et de mystères :

« Je vois, vous allez tous les trois à Seles »

« Mokona aussi ! »

« Pour Mokona, c'est sa décision, il n'y a rien à ajouter » dit la sorcière, devançant la question de Kurogane « Par contre il va vous falloir des vêtements très chaud pour affronter le blizzard »

Elle sortit alors deux épais manteaux fourré de la taille du corsaire et de Shaolan.

« Que diriez vous de ça, c'est très classe ! » annonça t'elle avec le ton d'une vendeuse « En plus il y a une cape assortie pour Mokona »

« Mais Fye… » s'inquiéta Shaolan.

Le magicien traça quelques runes et fit apparaître un large manteau de fourrure blanche orné des motifs de Seles.

« Moi j'ai ce qu'il faut »

« Bon le prix ? » demanda soupçonneux Kurogane à Yuko.

« Aboule les aubergines ! » s'écria-t-elle ravie en tendant la main puis elle ajouta très intéressée « Bien, puisque Mokona sera avec vous on pourra rester en contact. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas ! »

Et peu après les deux Mokona se firent leurs adieux.

« Sois prudent ! Et si jamais tu étais en danger, je volerais à ton secours » cria le noir chevaleresque.

« C'est y pas mignon » commenta le magicien mais il sentit le regard perçant de Yuko se poser sur lui, et il eut peur que cette femme qui était encore plus clairvoyante que Tomoyo ne devine sa funeste intention. La sorcière les mit simplement en garde :

« De grandes épreuves vous attendent qui nécessiteront tout votre courage. Néanmoins l'ennemi peut aussi venir de vous-même : de vos propres faiblesses ou de ne pas comprendre certaines choses au moment opportun… »

oOoOo

Kurogane fit promettre au nouvel équipage du Black Steel de bien prendre soin d'eux et de son bateau. Puis il demanda à la princesse Tomoyo :

« Voici l'heure de repartir en mission, je sollicite la bénédiction de mon maître »

La jeune fille leur adressa ses vœux de protection et bénit le sabre de Kurogane. Ce dernier aurait du porter celui de son père, mais le Dragon d'Argent avait été perdu lors de la chute de Suwa, aussi son sabre actuel était Sôhi. Cela pouvait paraître étrange que le corsaire manie un katana nommé _Glace Bleue_ (3), mais Tchan-An, le vieil armurier du palais, lui avait certifié qu'il était fait pour lui et il avait confié Hien, l'épée de feu, à Shaolan.

Le Tsubasa leva l'ancre aux premières lueurs de l'aube et emprunta la porte de l'ouest.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse… » avoua Shaolan « Cette fic devrait maintenant s'appeler _à bord du Tsubasa_ »

« C'est seulement temporaire… » Grogna Kurogane.

**À suivre…**

Merci de votre lecture. Les chapitres de transition sont difficiles à écrire je trouve…

Maintenant l'aventure va vraiment pouvoir commencer !

**Note :**

1 : les chébecs étaient les navires de prédilection des pirates et corsaires en Méditerranée.

2 : Les frères Wings sont bien entendu Kamui et Subaru. Pourquoi ce nom ? À cause du pendentif que portent nos vampires dans le manga, en forme d'ailes entrelacées. C'est aussi le symbole du groupe de la tour, et cela explique peut être une des raisons des _petites _modifications architecturales que l'on découvre dans le chapitre 212 (tome 27). Ah ce chapitre ! Je devais faire la même tête que nos héros en le lisant… Les Clamp sont des déesses ^^

3 : C'est vrai que « Glace bleue » ça fait plutôt penser à Fye, mais justement dans le manga c'est ce katana que Kuro sacrifie pour sauver le magicien à Seles : les Clamp ont vraiment pensé à tous les détails ! Autre truc marrant : le kudan de Kuro à Hanshin s'appelle Seles dans _Magic Knight Rayearth_...

**AN : Je souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Dire qu'en postant le chapitre 4, je m'étais promis d'écrire le suivant plus rapidement… Je me suis plantée sur toute la ligne !

Désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Le décor de ce chapitre est évidemment inspiré de la baie d'Along au Vietnam.

oOoOo

Jusqu'à présent la navigation du Tsubasa se déroulait sans difficultés, bénéficiant de vents favorables…

Le Dragonsea était très agréable à piloter, avec un gouvernail en forme de roue et une série de manivelles qui facilitaient les manœuvres.

« Ouais, pas mal ce voilier » décréta Kurogane « Mais il ne me fera pas oublier le Black Steel »

« Oh il te manque déjà ? Mon pauvre Kuro-Kuro » compatit Fye.

« Tss »

Le blond était toujours aussi espiègle, pour le reste il se débrouillait honorablement pour un marin débutant et se chargeait aussi de préparer les repas.

A la fin de la journée, ils passèrent au large d'une île à l'aspect désolé, tellement noire et nue, qu'elle semblait avoir subie une éruption volcanique.

Le magicien allait interroger Kurogane à ce sujet, mais l'air encore plus dur que d'habitude du jeune homme, l'en dissuada.

« C'est l'île de Suwa » l'informa brièvement Shaolan, devinant sa curiosité.

_L'île d'origine de Kurogane, je comprends mieux… ce doit être sa destruction que j'ai entrevue dans son rêve…_

Ils restèrent tous un long moment silencieux… même après tout ce temps cette terre restait stérile, comme détruite à jamais…

oOoOo

Le matin du troisième jour, Shaolan tenait la barre, laissant Kurogane, qui avait piloté une bonne partie de la nuit, se reposer. Mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de l'Arc de Yama, le corsaire reprit les commandes.

Ils longeaient cette barrière de récifs, à bonne distance, par le sud.

Le magicien était nerveux, non pas à cause du danger que représentait cette zone, il faisait confiance à Kurogane, mais parce qu'il percevrait une présence diffuse… l'aura d'un puissant pouvoir… Il sondait l'océan de son regard encore plus bleu que lui…

_Cela se précise…_

Il fit un signe au corsaire qui réduit la vitesse. Peu après, la surface de l'eau se mit à bouillonner devant le Tsubasa… et un monstrueux serpent de mer à trois têtes, jaillit des flots en sifflant !

En un éclair, Kurogane avait viré de bord pour l'éviter, confié la barre à Shaolan et dégainé son katana.

Fye envoya une volée de runes lumineuses qui s'enroulèrent autour du monstre afin de contenir ses mouvements. Un seul coup d'une de ses têtes, pouvait les faire chavirer.

Kurogane lança une série d'attaques, déployant ses techniques spéciales. De son coté, Shaolan maintenait la barre du Tsubasa qui était fortement secoué par les remous du combat. Mokona réfugié sur son épaule, avait rabattu ses longues oreilles, gêné par les affreux sifflements.

Mais les attaques assenées par Kurogane, quelque soit leur puissance, restaient sans effet sur le monstre.

Soudain le sort de Fye se brisa. Le magicien chancela et Kurogane le rattrapa de justesse par le bras avant qu'il ne passe par-dessus bord.

Leur adversaire, œuvre de la magie de Fei Wan, était trop fort pour eux !

A ce moment, une aide inespérée tomba du ciel sous la forme d'un aigle gigantesque. Un combat titanesque se déroula alors devant l'équipage éberlué… l'aigle réussit à saisir une tête du reptile dans chacune de ses serres et assaillit la troisième de coups de bec…

Il finit par réduire le serpent de mer à néant, puis se volatilisa dans les airs aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

« C'était une manifestation de la magie de Clow Lead ! L'aigle est son symbole » s'exclama Shaolan tout excité.

« Hé ça va ? » demanda Kurogane au magicien qui semblait épuisé. Il ne relâcha sa prise que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il tenait debout tout seul.

« Oui… mais je ne vais plus pouvoir utiliser beaucoup de magie pendant un moment » les mit en garde Fye, en reprenant son souffle.

Kurogane remarqua qu'il avait crispé douloureusement sa main, sur son œil manquant. Il se rappelait d'une chose : le magicien avait mentionné que ses pouvoirs avaient été diminués au moment où il avait quitté Seles.

_Il n'a jamais dit quand et comment il a perdu cet œil… Est-ce que cela a un rapport ?_

Fye espéra que le corsaire n'avait pas fait attention à son geste… Oui, la source de sa magie, c'était bien ses yeux bleus.

Le tatouage apposé jadis par Ashura, avait servi à limiter ses pouvoirs. 7 ans auparavant, après avoir endormi la princesse Sakura et le roi, il s'était trouvé dans l'obligation de quitter Seles pour demander de l'aide. Mais le tatouage ne lui permettait pas de rassembler assez de puissance pour cela. Alors afin de soustraire sa magie de son influence, il s'était arraché l'œil gauche…

Et en utilisant cette puissance à l'état pur, il avait pu obtenir une paire d'aile lui permettant de s'échapper de Seles.

_Il vaudrait mieux que Sakura n'apprenne jamais cela car elle en serait meurtrie…_

oOoOo

« Reposez vous aussi Kurogane-san, vous aurez besoin de beaucoup de concentration quand on traversera Ha Long » proposa poliment Shaolan.

Le capitaine acquiesça et laissa le garçon piloter.

« Dis gamin, quand j'étais chez la carabosse, elle a mentionné connaître ce Clow Lead… Serait-elle passée sur l'île de Clow ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais… peu avant la prise de pouvoir de Fei Wan, une mystérieuse jeune fille avait été découverte sur une plage de l'île, apparemment victime d'un naufrage… elle se serait retrouvée malgré elle la cause d'une dispute entre Clow Lead et son frère… »

La mascotte hésita, puis déclara :

« Mokona a entendu Yuko dire que Clow Lead avait fait certains choix à sa place… Elle lui en veut pour ça mais… je crois qu'elle l'aime bien quand même… En tout cas Yuko avait rencontré la princesse Sakura, c'est pour la sauver qu'elle a créé Mokona »

Ses trois compagnons sursautèrent : cela voulait dire que la présence de la bestiole parmi eux, n'était nullement fortuite !

Ils avaient compris que malgré ses pouvoirs, la sorcière ne pouvait exaucer ses propres vœux. Mais en se lançant au secours de Sakura, ils contribuaient à en réaliser un…

Puis Fye sortit les bentos qu'il avait préparés et ils se restaurèrent, tout en restant très vigilant.

Au loin les contours escarpés de l'archipel d'Ha Long commençaient à se préciser.

Soudain, Kurogane se releva brusquement :

« On a encore de la visite, des pirates maintenant »

« Le clan du crabe ! On avait coulé leur bateau la dernière fois… Euh leur nouveau est vraiment bizarre » s'exclama Shaolan.

En fait de bateau cela ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de radeau avec une large voile. A l'avant, une grande pince métallique claquait de façon menaçante.

Fye distingua un équipage de jeunes gens hirsutes, leur chef rondouillard avait une étrange coiffure en forme de crête.

_Tiens, ils me paraissent être les candidats idéaux pour…_

« Ça va vite leur truc ! Ils vont nous faire perdre du temps ! Moi qui ne voulait pas trainer ici » grogna Kurogane.

« Je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose » dit le magicien et il émit un curieux sifflement…

« _**Fiuuuu !**_ »

Une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux dorés, d'étranges oreilles et un corps de sirène se matérialisa devant eux.

« Tchii ! » s'écria Fye « Tu peux m'aider ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est toi qui m'a créée » répondit-elle avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Et elle se mit à chanter d'une voix mélodieuse, bondissant autour du bateau pirate comme un dauphin.

« Voila qui devrait les occuper un moment… aujourd'hui j'ai donné à Tchii l'apparence d'une sirène… »

« Bien joué Fye, mais est-ce que ça va pour ta magie ? » s'inquiéta Mokona.

« Oui parce que c'est une forme différente que celle utilisée précédemment, elle est basée sur un son »

_C'est donc pour ça qu'il ne siffle pas d'habitude ! _Se dit le corsaire. Il repensa à l'enfant à la chevelure démesurée vu dans son rêve et à ce que Tomoyo lui avait dit sur l'élaboration des créatures magiques de ce genre.

« Pour obtenir un tel être, son créateur doit y incorporer quelque chose de lui-même… tes cheveux ? »

« Comment tu peux… » Fye se tut brusquement…

_Comment tu peux savoir ça ? _

C'était en effet avec ses cheveux que Fye avait crée Tchii, peu après avoir été recueilli par Ashura. Ce dernier lui avait demandé un être d'une merveilleuse beauté pour le divertir. Fye donnait à cette jolie poupée l'apparence d'une fée, d'un ange, d'une sirène… Mais le roi s'était rapidement lassé de Tchii et Fye avait du la remplacer…

Le magicien chassa ses souvenirs désagréables de son esprit, se reportant à sa question sans réponse. Il craignait que Kurogane n'ait aussi perçu quelque chose de son passé quand ils s'étaient rejoint en rêve…

_Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour ça, en arrivant à Seles, il découvrira tout le reste et me méprisera de tout son être…_

Les pirates, ensorcelés par la vision et le chant de Tchii, avaient tout oublié…

_C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je l'utilise…_songea Fye en les regardant s'éloigner.

Kurogane n'insista pas, voyant que le magicien n'était pas disposé à parler. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été plus qu'utile depuis leur départ et ne voulait rien lui reprocher.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre sa sensation de _déjà vu _dans son rêve, mais n'avait guère le temps de creuser le sujet.

oOoOo

Bientôt ils virent à quoi ressemblait l'archipel d'Ha Long : un amoncellement de montagnes émergées, couvertes de végétation…

Le spectacle était à la fois magnifique et étrange. Il ne manquait pas de susciter une certaine crainte, à la pensée de tous les dangers que pouvait receler cette multitude de pitons rocheux, formant des grottes, des criques, des chenaux, des tunnels… et donc un véritable labyrinthe !

De toute évidence Kurogane savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait quand il engagea avec prudence le Tsubasa, dans un tunnel sombre.

Peu après ils ressortaient dans un large espace entre deux ilots. Le corsaire avait mis en marche le moteur du Dragonsea, à la fois pour pallier au manque de vent entre ces murailles et aussi parce qu'il voulait s'attarder le moins possible en ces lieux.

La végétation qui recouvrait les îlots, était principalement constituée d'orchidées et de plantes grasses. De nombreux oiseaux nichaient sur ces falaises escarpées, volant de droite à gauche dans un ballet aérien…

« C'est parce que la roche est du calcaire qu'elle aussi érodées par l'eau de mer. D'après les informations que j'ai pu recueillir, un peuple aurait vécu dans cet archipel, il y a très longtemps. Ils habitaient dans des villages flottants dont il ne reste plus de traces. Mais ils avaient aussi creusé des temples dans certaines montagnes : de cela il y a encore des vestiges » expliqua Shaolan.

Soudain, un cri lugubre dispersa les oiseaux et les fit sursauter.

_**Craww !**_

Un volatil noir, au bec orné de dents se trouvait juste au dessus de leurs têtes !

« Cet oiseau de mauvais augure appartient à Seishiro » cria Kurogane.

Et un voilier de la même taille que le Tsubasa, mais de couleur sombre, leur bloqua la route.

« Oh mais voilà le corsaire-ninja, que viens-tu faire par ici ? »

« Ils ont aussi un Drangonsea ! » s'écria Shaolan.

« Ok mes lascars, c'est vous qui l'avez voulu ! » rugit Kurogane en faisant échapper le Tsubasa sous une arche rocheuse.

La poursuite commença… ils voguaient à grande vitesse et Kurogane faisait encore la démonstration de ses capacités exceptionnelles de pilotage. Mais en le voyant multiplier les audaces, zigzagant entre les obstacles, Fye déclara d'une petite voix :

« La probabilité de s'écraser contre un récif est de… »

« Toi le blond tu la fermes ! » le coupa Kurogane, les sourcils tout froncés.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : quand le brun s'énervait ainsi, il était trop mignon.

Kurogane ne fuyait pas au hasard, il avait une idée précise quand il fit entrer le Tsubasa dans un défilé… les murs rocheux de part et d'autre se resserraient de plus en plus… comme s'ils allaient se refermer sur eux…

« Ah Ah tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! » cria une voix narquoise en provenance du voilier des hunters, qui réduisait l'écart entre eux.

En effet, le corsaire les menait tout droit vers ce qui ressemblait vraiment à la mâchoire béante et à moitié émergée, d'un monstre : l'entrée d'une vaste grotte où des stalactites et des récifs formaient comme des rangées de dents acérées !

Mais au moment où Fye crut qu'ils allaient s'y fracasser, Kurogane l'évita en donna un coup de barre qui engagea le voilier dans un étroit chenal, jusqu'alors insoupçonné.

« Bravo ! » s'écria Mokona soulagé.

Leurs poursuivants ne purent réagir à temps et leur navire s'encastra sur les rochers.

« Je vous avez prévenu »

Mais ils n'en étaient pas débarrassés pour autant car peu après, le bruit de moteur, répercuté entre ces hautes falaises, se fit entendre.

« Un scooter des mers ! » se désola Shaolan.

Fye n'avait encore jamais vu un tel appareil, capable de transporter une ou deux personnes sur l'eau, comme le ferait un cheval au galop sur la terre. La voix de Kurogane le tira de sa contemplation :

« Hé le mage, peux-tu encore utiliser tes pouvoirs pour entrer en contact avec la boule de poils ? »

« Euh oui » répondit-il sans comprendre où le brun voulait en venir.

« Gamin je te laisse les commandes, je prends Mokona avec moi et on se sépare ici ! »

« Hein ? » s'écrièrent Shaolan et Fye.

« Le Tsubasa ne peut aller plus vite dans ce chenal, ils vont nous rattraper et si on se bat à bord il y aura des dégâts. C'est moi qu'ils veulent donc si je m'arrête là, ils ne vous poursuivront pas » expliqua Kurogane qui se préparait à sauter sur un rocher « Shaolan tu guides le navire de l'autre coté de cette montagne. Au mieux je vous rejoindrai avec leur scooter, sinon je traverserai la montagne. Je vous tiendrai informés grâce à Mokona »

« D'accord » approuva le garçon.

Mais au moment où Kurogane quittait le voilier, Fye lui retira vivement la mascotte des mains. Il lança Mokona dans les bras de Shaolan et sauta sur les rochers.

« **Eh !** » s'énerva le corsaire.

« Shaolan est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, tandis que toi, je n'en suis pas sûr » jeta le blond malicieux.

« Répète ! » rugit Kurogane.

« Je suis sérieux » ajouta Fye « Ces frères sont de redoutables adversaires, autant les affronter à nombre égal. Et sache que si tu m'as trouvé en difficulté sur la caravelle de Jade, c'était parce qu'à ce moment j'en avais décidé ainsi »

Kurogane ne put réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction : l'air déterminé du magicien lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait hâte de voir ce que ça donnait quand celui-ci se battait sérieusement.

oOoOo

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas en bondissant sur les rochers, puis pénétrèrent dans la caverne. Ses dimensions étaient impressionnantes et l'eau y formait presque un lac.

De l'intérieur, la vision de l'entrée donnait la désagréable sensation d'être dans la gueule d'un monstre, prête à se refermer.

A l'autre bout, d'étranges statues avec trois yeux et des pics sur la tête (1), semblant appartenir à une autre dimension, ne rendait pas l'atmosphère plus accueillante.

Fye comprit ce que le corsaire avait voulu dire avec _« je traverserai la montagne » _: ils étaient dans un des temples mentionnés par Shaolan.

« Tu connais cet endroit ? » demanda t-il.

« De réputation, c'est la première fois que j'y entre »

L'instant d'après, ils étaient rejoints par les chasseurs de primes.

La longue tunique noire que portait Seishiro, faisait ressortir le curieux pendentif qui pendait à son cou, au bout d'une chaine. Il représentait une sorte de croix, enchâssée dans un cercle hérissé de pointes.

Son sourire n'atténuait en rien l'aspect menaçant de son étrange regard : un œil droit en verre et le gauche à l'éclat assassin.

Son frère cadet, Fuma, avait la même carrure que Kurogane. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris boutonné sur le coté (2), avec un foulard et des lunettes teintées.

Il lança en saluant Fye :

« Tiens Kurogane, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les blonds »

Une des particularités de ces hunters venait de leur façon d'horripiler leurs adversaires par des remarques déplacées.

« Vos gueules »

Soudain l'horrible oiseau sur l'épaule de Seishiro vint se poser dans sa main où il se changea en épée sombre, ornée d'un œil inquiétant.

« Allons-y ! » déclara l'ainé des frère Rascals en enfilant une paire de lunettes.

« Avec joie » rugit le corsaire « Reprenons où on s'était arrêté la dernière fois ! »

Le premier coup de Kurogane trancha une large stalagmite. Celui du hunter fit gicler une volée d'eau dans la caverne.

Fuma leva le bras droit et un fouet jaillit de sa manche… mais il claqua dans le vide car Fye l'avait évité d'une pirouette étonnante. Le magicien sortit à son tour son arme. Il la portait enroulée autour de sa taille comme une ceinture : une longue lanière incrustée de plaques de métal tranchantes. Il était très habile dans son maniement et ne laissait aucune possibilité d'approche au hunter.

« Hum pas mal » commenta d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Le duel entre Kurogane et Seishiro redoublait de violence et de vitesse mais ils semblaient tous deux de même niveau…

« Oh Oh on a de la visite ! » s'écria soudain Fuma en voyant un surgir un Dragonsea dont la voile portait un blason en forme d'ailes entrelacées, une blanche et une noire.

« Les jumeaux Wings ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Seishiro et Kurogane.

Alors Fuma fit un geste et deux insectes s'échappèrent de sa main gantée. Ils zigzaguèrent à toute vitesse autour du corsaire et du magicien, pris de court.

Kurogane en coupa un en deux avec son katana, mais c'était trop tard : ils avaient déjà été piqués !

Aussitôt ils sentirent leurs corps s'engourdir et furent incapable de bouger.

« Leurs piqures paralysent momentanément. Je sais que cette méthode est déloyale mais sinon on ne pourra pas accueillir les nouveaux venus comme il se doit » ricana Fuma.

Et les hunters se hâtèrent de les ligoter avant de les jeter dans un coin de la grotte.

Les frères Wings venaient de débarquer. C'étaient deux adolescents aux courts cheveux bruns et au teint pâle, presque semblables mais pas identiques, des faux jumeaux donc ! Leurs visages, leurs yeux, la grâce de leurs corps fins, avaient quelque chose de félin.

Kamui, le meneur, tout de noir vêtu et enveloppé d'une cape, semblait du genre nerveux. Son frère, Subaru, avait l'air beaucoup plus mélancolique et timide, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier : c'est aussi un dangereux adversaire. Il portait un habit sombre à boutons dorés, très classe, assorti à un petit chapeau tricorne.

Tous deux avaient autour du cou, un pendentif symbolisant leur blason.

« Beau travail, vous les avez capturés. La moitié du boulot est déjà faite pour nous, il ne reste plus qu'à vous régler votre compte » annonça Kamui d'un ton hautain.

« Tu es toujours aussi mignon Subaru, je me languissais de te revoir » déclara Seishiro ravi.

L'intéressé rougit en restant silencieux tandis que cinglait la réponse de son frère :

« La ferme, espèce de squale pervers ! »

« Kamui, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, voyons ! » dit Fuma avec un sourire conciliant.

« C'est valable aussi pour toi ! » répliqua t-il.

« Hum, quel dommage que vous ne vouliez jamais discuter avec nous, alors passons à quelque chose de plus physique » suggéra Seishiro.

Sans un mot, Kamui se jeta sur lui.

« Hé je voulais me battre avec Subaru » s'écria t-il désappointé.

« N'y compte pas ! »

Subaru se chargea de combattre contre Fuma, qui était lui aussi déçu par cette combinaison.

Fye observait la scène à moitié dans les vapes… il devina une relation quadrangulaire complexe.

Fuma était attiré par Kamui et récoltait non pas de l'indifférence, mais une haine farouche.

Son frère, lui, semblait avoir plus de répondant du coté de Subaru. Mais ce dernier, à la fois parce qu'ils étaient ennemis et de l'opposition formelle de son jumeau, laissait ses sentiments en veilleuse. Et l'intérêt malsain de Seishiro pour son jumeau, portait à son paroxysme l'exaspération de Kamui.

Si l'on ajoutait que les frères Rascals se plaisaient à martyriser ceux qu'ils aimaient… Tout cela n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir quelque part.

Alors qu'ils étaient accaparés par leur combat, Fye sentit Kurogane remuer doucement près de lui.

_Les effets sont déjà en train de s'estomper pour lui ? Chez moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils augmentent…_

Hé oui, si l'on donne la même dose de narcotique à un buffle et à une gazelle, il y a de fortes chances que le buffle se réveille en premier.

Tandis que Kurogane défaisait avec habilité les cordes qui nouaient ses poignets, le magicien perdit conscience.

Le corsaire saisit son épée, chargea le blond évanoui sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et s'élança vers un escalier taillé dans la roche, menant au cœur de la montagne.

_Il est si fin que sa taille tient sans peine sur mon épaule…_

oOoOo

Balloté lors de l'ascension, Fye reprenait lentement connaissance… son visage se trouvait face à une partie anatomique du corsaire, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé côtoyer de si près…

« Ah euh Kuro… pose-moi »

« Tu peux marcher ? Parce qu'on doit pas trainer ici » l'avertit le corsaire en coupant les liens qui l'entravaient.

Les jambes de Fye tremblèrent un peu, mais il reprit vite son équilibre.

« Oui »

L'endroit était faiblement éclairé par des puits et fissures qui laissaient filtrer un peu de lumière de l'extérieur. Kurogane ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes à se déplacer dans l'obscurité de toute façon.

Ils avaient fini de monter et ne manquaient pas de choix quand à la voie à emprunter. Tous ces corridors formaient une sorte de labyrinthe, mais pas question de tracer une ligne pour marquer leur passage car les hunters étaient sans doute déjà à leur poursuite.

« On est perdu ! » gémit Fye alors qu'ils débouchaient sur une nouvelle séparation en trois couloirs.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » grogna le corsaire tout en n'étant pas très sûr de ce qu'il avançait : toutes les bifurcations étaient identiques.

« Donc Kuro-chan a une bonne raison pour passer trois fois de suite au même endroit » le taquina le magicien.

« Hein ? »

« J'avais fait une croix là » Fye lui montra une marque discrète sur l'une des statues qui entouraient les portes.

Kurogane dut se rendre à l'évidence et soupira :

« Comment se fait-il qu'en allant à droite puis tout droit, on revienne au même point ? Bon passons à gauche cette fois-ci »

Ce corridor était plus sombre et en pente.

« Ça descend… »

« Ça descend même beaucoup… et le sol est humide, cela veut dire l'eau vient jusqu'ici à marée haute, on se rapproche du fond » remarqua le corsaire.

« Attention c'est glissaaaannnt… »** Splaf !** Au moment où il lançait ce conseil Fye se retrouvait par terre. Kurogane en voulant le rattraper, tomba à son tour à la renverse !

Sur cette pente recouverte d'algues visqueuses, ils glissaient comme sur un toboggan. Et soudain la galerie se sépara en deux : Fye fut emporté sur la droite tandis que Kurogane passait dans le couloir de gauche…

_Zut, il manquait plus que ça !_

Le corsaire finit brusquement sa glissade sur une sorte de matelas dur, qui protesta bruyamment :

« **Ouch !** »

Les frangins Rascals !

« Kurogane, voila qui tombe bien » siffla Seishiro en se relevant.

« Ouais finissons-en » grogna le corsaire.

« Un instant » les arrêta Fuma « Il me semble que le plus urgent, serait d'abord de voir comment sortir d'ici. Impossible de remonter par là, ces algues sont aussi glissantes que du savon noir » Il avait raison de s'inquiéter car apparemment l'endroit était sans issue.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle dont une partie du mur du fond, s'était éboulé. L'eau de mer s'infiltrait dans la pièce par des fissures du sol, laissant de grandes flaques où des algues en décomposition, émettaient une odeur écœurante. Une lumière verdâtre tombait d'une sorte de puits dans le plafond, mais il était trop étroit pour offrir une échappatoire.

Kurogane, en bon marin, perçut un léger mouvement d'air en provenance de l'éboulis :

« Il semble qu'il y ait un passage derrière cet amas de rochers »

« Ok faisons une trêve et unissons nos efforts, alors » concéda Seishiro.

Kurogane approuva avec réticence, pour lui le plus urgent c'était de savoir ce qu'était devenu Fye.

« Et le blond n'est plus avec toi ? » demanda Fuma.

« … glissé de l'autre coté » finit par dire Kurogane.

« Alors il doit être avec les jumeaux, il nous ait arrivé la même chose »

_Bon il devrait pouvoir s'en débrouiller…_

-o-o-

Fye, après avoir fait quelques virages lui ayant donnés le tournis, atterri avec un grand plouf, dans étendue d'eau peu profonde. Quand ses yeux furent habitués à la pénombre, il distingua les contours d'une grotte, à la voute ornée de stalactites. Mais ce n'était pas celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés, car elle ne s'ouvrait pas sur l'extérieur.

Il n'était pas seul, de nombreuses chauves-souris pendaient au plafond et deux fines silhouettes se tenaient non loin.

_Les jumeaux Wings !_

« Oh c'est toi, ton petit ami n'est pas là » s'écria alors Kamui.

« On a été séparé, et ce n'est pas mon petit ami » précisa Fye piqué au vif.

« Mais j'ai l'impression que tu voudrais bien qu'il le soit » se moqua Subaru en bon connaisseur des relations contrariées.

Le magicien resta sans voix, Subaru avait beau avoir l'air réservé, il n'en était pas moins incisif.

-o-o-

En associant leurs muscles, Kurogane et les frères Rascals avaient réussi à dégager un passage, donnant sur un escalier. Ils le gravirent en prenant garde de ne pas glisser et débouchèrent dans une autre salle, d'où partaient de nouveau plusieurs couloirs.

En apparence, ils semblaient avoir fait la paix, mais il n'en était rien. Les deux hunters pensaient qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à profiter des qualités de débrouille du capitaine du Black Steel pour sortir de là, avant de le capturer. Tandis que Kurogane espérait retrouver Fye en compagnie des frères Wings et comptait sur le fait que les hunters se neutraliseraient encore une fois.

-o-o-

Grâce à leur minceur, les jumeaux et Fye avaient aussi réussi à quitter la grotte par un étroit goulot. Ils cheminaient maintenant dans un couloir ascendant.

« Si on reste avec toi, on finira forcément par retomber sur le corsaire-ninja… peut-être malheureusement accompagné du borgne psychopathe et de son frérot pervers ! » déclara Kamui au magicien.

Dans une galerie parallèle, le corsaire, le borgne et le pervers, éternuèrent de concert :

« **ATCHOUM !** »

« Tiens, tiens quand on parle des loups ! » s'exclama Kamui.

« Kuro ? » appela Fye en se collant contre une paroi sculptée, qui ressemblait un peu à une porte.

« Fye ? » cria le corsaire en faisant de même de son coté.

**VlAM !**

La paroi pivota comme un tourniquet, envoyant Fye du coté des frères Rascal et Kurogane avec les jumeaux, avant de se refermer dans un claquement retentissant.

« Ah Ah ! Voici enfin notre proie ! Les deux obsédés n'ont qu'à s'occuper avec ton blond ! » ricana Kamui, machiavélique.

« Hé Kurogane si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive des misères à ton chéri, tu ferais bien de revenir vite ! » l'avertit Fuma de l'autre coté.

« **AAAH !** »

**« Ne le touchez pas ! » **hurla le corsaire.

Pourtant tandis qu'il explosait la paroi d'un violent coup de poing, il se dit que ces cris n'appartenaient pas à Fye.

Il trouva les deux hunters serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la pièce, des marques de griffures sur le visage. Fye se tenait devant eux, menaçant comme un chat en furie. Ils avaient cru qu'ils pouvaient lui faire peur, à lui, qui avait eu à faire face à Ashura, un psychopathe ayant assassiné son peuple ! C'était peine perdue !

« Kuro-chan » le blond reprit immédiatement son air de matou inoffensif habituel.

Kamui lâcha un lapidaire :

« Mauviettes ! »

Mais il déchanta en voyant son frère tendre un mouchoir à Seishiro.

« Subaru que… »

« Kamui tu devrais arrêter de dire à ton frère ce qu'il doit faire » le coupa Fuma avec un sourire horripilant.

« Je t'ai pas sonné espèce de poulpe ! »

C'était reparti !

Bien entendu, Fye et Kurogane en avaient profité pour filer en douce.

oOoOo

La navigation de Shaolan s'était déroulée sans encombre. Le chenal s'élargissait brusquement et en vérifiant sa position, il comprit qu'il avait enfin contourné la montagne. Il jeta l'ancre du Tsubasa en restant à distance de la falaise et des nombreux récifs à sa base. En face, à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de la surface de l'eau, se trouvait un promontoire avec une ouverture creusée dans la roche.

« C'est la sortie ! » s'exclama joyeusement Mokona, puis il observa Shaolan lancer au moyen d'une arbalète, une flèche où était accrochée une corde. Elle alla se planter dans la roche au niveau du promontoire.

« Euh, tu es sûr que c'est assez solide pour grimper là-haut ? » hésita la mascotte.

« Non, ce sera pour la descente »

Le garçon fixa son épée dans son dos et une pochette étanche à sa ceinture. Il enleva le foulard de tissu vert, qu'il portait habituellement sur la tête, pour permettre à Mokona de s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Après avoir nagé la courte distance le séparant de la falaise, il l'escalada, les nombreuses saillies rendant la chose aisée.

Une fois en haut, il fixa solidement, à hauteur d'homme, la corde à un piton rocheux, tout en contrôlant son inclinaison.

Shaolan entra alors dans une caverne, façonnée de main humaine. S'il avait eu le temps, il en aurait profité pour étudier les signes sculptés sur une sorte d'autel, devant lui.

Il décrocha ce qui avait du être une torche, puis sortit un briquet et un petit sac contenant une poudre très brillante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la mascotte intriguée.

« De la poudre d'écailles d'un poisson-soleil »

« À quoi ça ressemble ? Mokona ne connaît que les poisons-lunes »

« Ce sont des poissons aux écailles lumineuses comme le soleil. C'est mon père qui avait ramené cette poudre d'un de ses voyages. Je vais m'en servir pour marquer notre progression, car cet endroit a l'air d'un labyrinthe »

« Comme ça même si la torche devait s'éteindre, on retrouva quand même notre chemin » sourit la mascotte rassurée.

« Est-ce que tu arrives à sentir la présence de Fye ? » demanda Shaolan.

« Oui… vers le bas »

« Alors cherchons un passage qui descend ! »

« Mokona se demande si Fye et Kurogane ont réussi à se débarrasser des hunters ? » s'inquiéta la boule blanche.

Soudain ils entendirent l'écho d'un formidable éternuement venant des profondeurs.

« Hé hé, ce doit être parce que l'on parle d'eux »

Ils s'engagèrent dans une série escaliers. Au bout d'un moment Shaolan s'appuya sur une des étranges statues alignées contre le mur et la catastrophe arriva.

**CRAC**

Ses compagnons retrouvèrent le garçon désemparé, entouré de débris de pierre.

« Shaolan-kun ! »

« Gamin tu es blessé ? » s'alarma Kurogane.

« Fye-san, Kurogane-san ! J'ai fait tomber une statue et… elle s'est cassé en mille morceaux ! Quelle perte inestimable ! C'est de ma faute… » paniqua le garçon.

_Ouf ! Ce n'est que ça ! _pensèrent les deux adultes. Kurogane l'attrapa par le bras :

« Ne trainons pas ici, ils sont sur nos talons »

Peu après, ils retrouvaient avec plaisir la lumière du jour.

Shaolan cala le fourreau de son épée sur la corde, ses mains de chaque cotés et grâce à cette poulie improvisée, il se laissa glisser jusque dans l'eau.

« À notre tour ! »

Fye hésita un instant avant de s'accrocher au corsaire, mais au moment où celui-ci donnait un coup de talon pour engager leur descente : l'oiseau noir de Seishiro coupa la corde de son bec denté !

Ils tombaient… et se seraient écrasés sur les récifs si des ailes lumineuses n'étaient apparues dans le dos du magicien, freinant leur chute…

« Oh c'est un magicien de niveau supérieur » siffla Subaru admiratif.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais Kurogane n'était prêt de l'oublier… la sensation d'être dans les bras d'un ange…

Quand ils atterrirent dans l'eau, le corsaire se hâta de le rattraper par la taille, car il comprit qu'il venait de s'évanouir… sans toute parce qu'il s'était vidé de toute son énergie.

Il cala son sabre entre ses dents et sa main gauche sous le menton de Fye, pour lui garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Nageant sur le dos, de puissantes tractions du bras droit, l'amenèrent rapidement au Tsubasa, où Shaolan qui avait déjà levé l'ancre, l'aida à hisser le corps de Fye à bord.

oOoOo

Kurogane allongea le magicien sur le pont. Sa chemise blanche mouillée, devenue transparente, ne cachait rien du torse délicat, parfaitement dessiné…

Ses lèvres se souvenaient de la douceur de cette peau…

Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer, Fye n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance ! Alors il appliqua brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne et y insuffla une bouffée d'air.

Le magicien ouvrit l'œil et devint écarlate… Kurogane se retrouva aussi très gêné… Il détourna la tête pour éviter son regard.

Mokona voulait crier _« Kurogane a embrassé Fye… Hyuu Hyuu ! »_

Mais voyant leurs embarras respectifs, il préféra s'abstenir. A la place, il sauta dans les bras du magicien :

« C'est fantastique Fye, comment tu as fait ça ? »

C'était justement ce que le blond aurait bien voulu comprendre…

Quand il s'était accroché au corps si chaud de Kurogane, il avait songé combien il l'aimait… et quand ils avaient basculé, il avait exprimé sa volonté de sauver à tout prix cette vie qui lui était si chère… sa magie avait du faire de le reste !

Pourtant il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir assez de puissance pour un tel sort, mais maintenant il se sentait vraiment exténué. Malgré la chaleur, il frissonnait dans ses habits trempés.

« Allez vite vous changer » le pressa Shaolan.

Il pénétra dans la cabine et porta une main à ses lèvres :

_Je suis vraiment le jouet d'un destin cruel ! _

Maintenant il connaissait la sensation d'avoir la bouche de Kurogane contre la sienne, mais ce n'était pas un baiser… car jamais le corsaire ne l'embrasserait…

_Il est temps que cela finisse…_

oOoOo

Les quatre hunters se hâtaient de rejoindre la caverne de départ en essayant de trouver un autre chemin que celui qu'ils avaient emprunté. Et en tentant aussi de se semer mutuellement…

Mais dans les aléas de leur cheminement, Kamui s'aperçut avec horreur que son frère n'était plus avec lui… il gagnait au change la présence de Fuma !

« SUBARU ? » s'affola t-il.

« Hé Hé, il t'a faussé compagnie ? »

« Sûrement pas ! Ton crétin de frère doit en être la cause ! Cette fois c'est décidé : je le tue »

Ils eurent une belle surprise en atteignant enfin leur but :

« **Cet enfoiré a enlevé Subaru et notre bateau !** » hurla Kamui fou de rage.

« Seishiro, espèce de traitre ! » rugit Fuma dépité que son grand frère ait pu l'abandonner ainsi « On peut encore les rattraper ! » s'écria t-il en enfourchant le scooter « Tu montes ? »

Si cela n'avait pas été pour se lancer à la poursuite de son jumeau et de Seishiro, Kamui n'aurait certainement jamais accepté. Il s'installa donc derrière Fuma avec énormément de réticence.

Le grand brun était ravi par cette proximité :

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu t'accrocherais ainsi à moi… **Aie** **!** »

Kamui venait de planter ses ongles dans son torse :

« Redis encore un truc comme ça et je t'étripe ! »

Seishiro lui tenait la barre et avait passé son bras autour de la taille fine de Subaru. Ce dernier, rougissant, protesta faiblement :

« Nous ne devrions pas partir comme ça, mon frère va s'inquiéter »

« Allons, cela lui fera du bien de passer un peu de temps avec Fuma… nous aussi profitons-en… »

« Seishiro-san… ahhh… » gémit Subaru sous l'effet de mains baladeuses.

oOoOo

Sur le pont du Tsubasa, Fye se réchauffait aux rayons du soleil qui commençait à décliner. Le voilier n'était pas grand, aussi il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à coté de Kurogane qui pilotait. Le corsaire voulait absolument sortir d'Ha Long avant la nuit.

Ils étaient seuls car Shaolan avait décrété qu'il s'occupait du repas à la place de Fye et Mokona lui avait offert son aide.

« Pas fâché d'être débarrassé de ces fichus frangins » grommela Kurogane, pour briser le silence qui devenait gênant.

Fye repensa aux frères Wings, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier : ils avaient tous ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir ! Un frère en vie, quelqu'un qui les aimait…

« Voila c'est prêt ! » annonça Shaolan qui apportait des onigiris et du thé.

Le magicien grignota quelques bouchées puis s'excusa :

« Désolé mais je vais aller me coucher maintenant »

« Je viens avec toi, Fye » proposa Mokona.

« Non ce n'est pas la peine, reste avec Kuro-pon pour surveiller qu'il ne s'endorme pas » plaisanta Fye avec son sourire habituel.

Mais la mascotte était inquiète, elle sentait bien que le magicien n'était pas dans son assiette.

« Reposez-vous bien Fye-san » lui dit gentiment Shaolan.

Kurogane, lui, ne comprenait pas : il aurait eu envie que Fye reste encore assis à ses cotés… juste comme ça, pour sentir sa présence… quel était ce sentiment ?

**A suivre…**

Merci de votre lecture !

Je voudrais bien écrire la suite rapidement et pleins d'autres trucs encore, mais pour moi l'été ne rime vraiment pas avec vacances !

Merci beaucoup aussi pour les reviews sur « Le chat noir » !

**Notes :**

1 : les statues qu'on voit dans le bonus du tome 15.

2 : c'est celui qu'il porte quand il débarque au Japon dans le tome 22.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Encore une fois je regrette de ne pas capable de sortir des chapitres plus fréquemment. Mais du coup, celui-ci représente l'équivalent de deux chapitres !

Remerciements à Nobodiie, Elia Noshi, Lyra et Mokona-san pour les reviews sur le chap 5.

**Note : **La tenue de Sakura est inspirée par la couverture du tome 9.

oOoOo

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Ha Long, ils naviguaient à cap constant vers le nord. Comme l'avait mentionné Kurogane, les courants étaient très favorables, aussi le Tsubasa avançait à bonne allure. Fye s'était familiarisé avec les manœuvres et prenait même la barre de temps en temps.

« L'océan Paisible que nous remontons actuellement par son flanc Est mérite bien son nom » déclara Shaolan « Mais comme c'est le plus vaste espace maritime de notre monde, presque vide de toutes îles, il est également peu emprunté. C'est pour cela qu'on le surnomme _l'océan désertique _»

« C'est vrai qu'il est étrangement vide » constata Mokona en regardant la carte.

« Et les îles qui s'y trouvent sont peu connues, donc l'objet de nombreuses légendes » continua le garçon qui était intarissable à ce sujet « Au centre de la partie nord on trouve le Triangle des Brumes… personne n'en est jamais revenu »

« Ça fait peur » gémit Mokona.

« Parce que c'est une étendue de récifs, toujours recouverte de brouillard, pas étonnant que ce soit dangereux… Un marin sensé ne s'en approche pas » grommela le corsaire.

« Mais on raconte que des sirènes y attirent justement ceux qui espèrent ne passer qu'au large… » ajouta Shaolan « Dans la partie sud, il y a le vaste archipel des Iles Mystérieuses. C'est un assemblage de barrières de corail, d'atolls et d'îles volcaniques… Malgré son aspect paradisiaque, cet archipel n'est pas non plus habité »

« Normal ! Un volcan couvert de végétation impénétrable ou un atoll de sable avec trois cocotiers, ce n'est pas très confortable… » commenta Kurogane sarcastique.

« Hum, je me rappelle avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus dans la bibliothèque de Rekord… » dit le magicien « Comme quoi l'une de ses îles serait peuplée de petits êtres qui ne sont pas des humains »

« Tss… Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi au gamin » le coupa le corsaire.

« Les livres ne disent en effet pas toujours la vérité. Mais derrière des histoires même étranges, il y a souvent une part de réalité » conclut Shaolan.

Si Fye avait fréquemment de longues conversations avec lui, il prenait ses distances avec Kurogane. Bien sûr il l'appelait toujours par des surnoms ridicules, mais toutes ces taquineries avaient plus que jamais le but de le tenir à l'écart.

Ce dernier n'était pas dupe, néanmoins pour l'instant il se contentait de l'observer.

_Il faudra bien qu'on ait une bonne discussion un jour…_

oOoOo

La température avait baissé, les obligeant à se couvrir d'avantage. Le corsaire avait ressorti sa cape noire, Shaolan en avait une en toile marron et Fye avait enfilé une redingote sombre qui lui donnait l'air d'un dandy.

Le soir commençait à tomber, accoudé au bastingage, le magicien fixait la surface de l'eau, aussi sombre que ses pensées, quand soudain elle s'illumina d'un éclat doré.

« Oh ! » s'écrièrent Mokona et Shaolan émerveillés.

« Ce doit être des poissons-soleils » déclara Kurogane.

« Ce sont des poissons vivant dans les grandes profondeurs, là où il n'y a pas de lumière. C'est rare qu'ils viennent à la surface ! » ajouta Shaolan tout excité.

Fye était resté silencieux, il aurait pu interpréter cet événement comme le signe de ne jamais croire que tout est noir… mais il avait eu assez de faux-espoirs pour continuer à espérer…

_**Vers le nord**_

Le Tsubasa se rapprochait de sa destination. Kurogane pilotait pendant que Fye et Shaolan se relayaient pour faire le guet car ils commençaient à rencontrer des glaces dérivantes. Ils avaient enfilé les épais manteaux fournis par Yuko tandis que le magicien en avait un à la mode de Seles, bleu bordé de fourrure blanche, lui allant à ravir.

Mokona perché sur l'épaule du capitaine s'écria :

« Il y a quelque chose derrière nous »

Il y avait en effet une forme oblongue sombre qui émergeait à quelques distances.

« C'est une baleine, ce n'est pas dangereux » expliqua Kurogane.

« Mais c'est énorme » commenta Mokona pas très rassuré à la vue du geyser qui s'en éleva.

« Ouais même pour nous, alors pour toi qui est tout petit ! » s'exclama le corsaire un peu moqueur.

Le mammifère marin replongea, agitant un instant en l'air sa queue majestueuse comme pour les saluer.

oOoOo

L'habitacle du Tsubasa n'était pas grand mais très bien organisé. Du coté de la poupe se trouvait un réduit qui servait de cabinet de toilette. Ensuite la cabine la plus vaste où débouchait l'écoutille menant sur le pont, servait de pièce commune. Elle comportait un coin cuisine, une table entourée d'une banquette en forme de U et en face une grande couchette, généralement utilisée par Kurogane. Dans l'enfilade, il y avait une cabine plus étroite avec deux couchettes superposées du coté droit et une troisième au dessus d'un placard de l'autre. Puis tout au fond, la partie triangulaire de la proue, servait de réserve.

L'équipage s'était rassemblé autour de la table, profitant de la chaleur de l'intérieur.

Kurogane fit le point sur la situation :

« D'après les informations que tu as confirmées, le roi Ashura est le seul survivant de Seles »

Le magicien acquiesça.

« Donc, même s'il est très puissant, cela signifie que nous n'aurons qu'un seul adversaire à vaincre avant de délivrer la princesse » continua t-il.

« Pas exactement, comme Fei Wan, Ashura s'est créé une armée de créatures magiques, sous la forme de soldats de glace » corrigea Fye.

« Alors on en fera des glaçons ! Mais d'abord il nous faut atteindre Seles… J'ai beau avoir la position, je n'ai aucune carte des alentours, composés de glaces mouvantes… Pour l'instant on ne peut continuer tout droit car un mur de glace nous barre la route »

« Monsieur Fye, avez vous déjà navigué dans les environs de Seles ? » demanda Shaolan avec curiosité.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en dénégation. Il n'avait aucune idée de à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler, ayant passé son enfance, prisonnier dans une tour et la suite, enfermé dans le palais du roi.

« Pas de problèmes, je suis un marin je vous mènerai à destination même si on doit faire des détours » affirma Kurogane.

oOoOo

Fye s'était posté à l'avant, à la fois pour surveiller les obstacles et chercher un passage.

_Quelle belle figure de proue ! _songea le corsaire avant de se reprendre. _C'est pas le sujet, plus on approche du but, plus il se referme sur lui comme une huitre… je peux comprendre sans mal qu'il appréhende son retour à Seles…Faudra que je lui parle…_

Il ne se trompait pas, le blond avait envie d'écarter les bras et de crier : _**Je suis le mec au destin le plus pourri du monde !**_

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Il pensa à Sakura qui venait de passer la moitié de sa vie dans un sarcophage de glace ! Elle n'avait que 7 ans quand ses parents avaient été assassinés… elle s'était sacrifiée pour son peuple…

Shaolan et Kurogane aussi avaient vu leurs parents mourir et leurs pays dévastés…

Il trouva enfin se qu'ils cherchaient :

« Là-bas, il y a une ouverture »

Kurogane engagea le Tsubasa dans le chenal. Comme à Ha Long, il mit en marche le moteur pour une navigation plus précise et manœuvrait à faible vitesse, avec beaucoup de prudence.

Des blocs se détachaient parfois des parois glacées les entourant, faisant lever des gerbes d'écumes…

Soudain le voilier arriva dans un large espace… Et dans le lointain, apparu la première trace d'une construction humaine, sous la forme d'une haute tour sombre…

Fye se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler d'horreur… Quant à Kurogane il comprit enfin pourquoi le rêve qu'il avait la veille de leur départ de Nihon, lui semblait si familier !

_Flash-back_

Il devait avoir tout juste 10 ans, c'était au printemps. Il se trouvait dans le jardin à coté d'une majestueuse pagode de bois et regardait les cerisiers en fleurs, d'un blanc étincelant, se détacher sur le ciel bleu…

Le spectacle était identique à celui des autres années mais à chaque fois c'était un émerveillement ! Il avait envie de crier de joie, tellement tout semblait radieux, comme si rien de mal ne pourrait jamais arriver…

Il laissait la brise parfumée caresser son visage tandis que les pétales voletaient autour de lui comme des flocons…

Puis d'un seul coup, le paysage avait semblé se transformer de façon sinistre… la pagode était devenue une tour sombre s'élevant vers un ciel gris et de la neige tombait sur des cadavres étalés partout sur le sol glacé …

Devant lui se trouvait un garçon au visage émacié, presque ridé, les yeux exorbités d'horreur… Il tenait serré dans ses bras les restes ensanglantés de ce qui avait du être un enfant semblable à lui…

Leurs chevelures démesurées les enveloppaient comme des linceuls…

Ensuite tout devint noir…

En rouvrant les yeux, Kurogane comprit qu'il était allongé dans son futon. À son chevet, une servante âgée, s'écria avec soulagement :

« Jeune maitre, comme vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous vous êtes évanoui dans le jardin. Je vais prévenir votre mère qui est juste à coté. Restez couché, vous avez de la fièvre »

_Je suis malade ? Alors j'ai du faire un cauchemar…_

Il entendit ses parents discuter à travers la paroi :

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandait son père qui avait du accourir en hâte.

« Son état ne présente pas d'inquiétude. Il a eu une vision de quelqu'un qu'il rencontrera dans l'avenir… c'est ça qu'il l'a chamboulé. Je ne pense pas qu'il en comprendra la signification avant d'y être confronté » avait répondu sa mère.

Par la suite il avait revu cette scène plusieurs fois dans ses rêves, jusqu'au jour où il avait perdu tout ce qui lui était cher…

Sa mère transpercée par une épée sortie du néant… sa mort avait brisé le kekkai protégeant Suwa… Alors qu'un typhon s'abattait sur l'île, détruisant tout sur son passage, Kurogane fou de douleur s'était précipité vers le port dans l'espoir de rejoindre son père…

Mais il s'était trouvé face à un gigantesque monstre marin, achevant de dévorer un bras qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille…

Déployant une force inouïe pour un garçon de son âge, il avait réussi à tuer l'hideuse créature…

Il était déjà trop tard, Kurogane était le seul survivant au milieu de la désolation…

C'était parmi des ruines, serrant désespérément le corps sans vie de sa mère, qu'il avait vu venir à sa rencontre, la princesse Tomoyo.

De son père, aucuns restes n'avaient pu être retrouvés, pas même son sabre _Le dragon d'argent_ qui se transmettait de génération en génération…

Au cours des années suivantes, la vision de son rêve s'était fondue dans le cauchemar de la chute de Suwa… il ne la distinguait plus parmi les autres images d'horreur…

Il l'avait donc oubliée… jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

_Fin du flash-back_

Si Kurogane n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire en rencontrant physiquement Fye pour la première fois, c'était parce que son visage ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui d'un vieillard rabougri…

Maintenant qu'il se rappelait de sa vision, il reconnaissait sans peine son regard bleu…

_Donc à ce moment il avait encore ses deux yeux !_

Il supposait à juste titre que Fye avait du vivre cette scène au moment où lui en avait eu la vision.

_Est-ce que cela prouve qu'on était** destiné** à se rencontrer, comme dirait la sorcière ?_

Il aurait voulu comprendre ce qui était vraiment arrivé au magicien ce jour là… qui il tenait dans ses bras…

_Son passé lui appartient, je n'ai pas le droit de lui poser des questions… Mais il faut vraiment que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'est plus seul…_

_**Seles**_

« Nous y voilà ! »

Kurogane avait mit le Tsubasa au mouillage dans une petite crique où ils pourraient débarquer facilement.

Fye avait enfilé par-dessus ses vêtements, un large manteau de fourrure blanche à capuchon dans lequel il semblait disparaître. Il ne se forçait même plus à sourire : le moment fatidique où il reposerait son pied sur le sol gelé de Seles était arrivé…

Kurogane s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

« On est avec toi, ok ? »

Il voulait lui rappeler qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber. D'ailleurs Shaolan lui fit aussi un signe pour le lui prouver.

Mais aucun de leurs gestes ne réconforta le magicien, bien au contraire.

_Je regrette de les avoir laissé s'attacher à moi… néanmoins je pense que retrouver Sakura compensera de beaucoup la douleur que pourrait causer ma disparition à Shaolan…_

Ils grimpèrent en haut d'une butte et Fye désigna l'étrange édifice, surmonté d'arches de glace, qui s'élevait devant eux :

« Voici le château de Leval »

Arrivé au pied de l'imposante porte d'entrée, le magicien prononça une formule qui en provoqua l'ouverture.

Ce palais, avec ses voutes aux reflets bleutés, aurait eu des allures féeriques sans l'atmosphère lugubre qui y régnait. Le temps semblait y être arrêté, comme dans celui de la belle au bois dormant. Pourtant nul autre que la princesse n'avait une chance de se réveiller… car c'était des cadavres, à jamais figés dans un carcan de glace, qui parsemaient les lieux.

La voix de Kurogane brisa le silence :

« On se sépare ! Gamin tu cherches la princesse avec Mokona. Moi et Fye on s'occupe du roi »

Fye voulu protester contre cet arrangement, mais le brun lui resservit l'excuse qu'il avait utilisée contre lui à Ha Long :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te débrouiller tout seul ! »

« Promets-moi au moins que tu ne te mêleras pas de mes histoires »

« Je ne fais pas ce genre de promesse » répliqua le corsaire d'un ton sans appel.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône où les attendait une longue silhouette vêtue d'une robe blanche et noire.

« Bon retour Fye ou plutôt Yui ! Tu as grandi et tu es encore plus beau »

« Ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis revenu » soupira le magicien le visage crispé.

« Non c'est pour la princesse endormie et pour _Fye_ » constata le roi.

_Alors ce n'est pas lui __**Fye **__?_ s'étonna Kurogane.

Ashura le dévisagea :

« Ainsi c'est lui… ce type coiffé comme une anémone de mer… qui a osé toucher à ce qui m'appartient »

« La ferme, face de méduse ! » rugit l'intéressé menaçant.

C'était à cela que le roi ressemblait le plus, à cause de son teint pâle et sa longue chevelure… mais surtout de son air venimeux…

Ashura n'était pas étonné de sa présence car il avait déjà vu ce jeune homme aux yeux rouges... dans un rêve de Yui…

_C'est bien celui dont il a eu la vision juste après la mort de son frère ! _

_Et c'est cette vision qui l'a sauvé, sinon à ce moment il serait mort de désespoir… Il a comprit qu'il devait continuer à vivre pour rencontrer ce garçon._

_Seulement il ne peut plus s'en souvenir car j'ai effacé cet instant de sa mémoire, lui faisant croire du même coup, que c'était moi que le destin lui envoyait… Je voulais être le seul sur lequel il porterait son attention, mais malgré mes pouvoirs je ne peux m'opposer à la destinée…_

Kurogane avait dégainé son katana, face un adversaire comme Ashura, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de le tuer… le plus tôt serait le mieux…

Mais un mur de glace se dressa soudain entre eux et le monarque… sur cet écran défila alors la vie de celui qui disait s'appeler Fye…

_Le passé du magicien_

En réalité le royaume de Seles était composé de plusieurs îles qui pendant l'hiver se retrouvaient soudées ensemble par la banquise. Valéria était l'une d'elle, c'était là qu'avaient vu le jour des jumeaux du nom de Fye et Yui.

Les habitants de Valéria considéraient cette double naissance avec suspicion, d'autant que les enfants possédaient de grands pouvoirs. Leurs parents eux-mêmes les délaissaient, sans oser toutefois les abandonner.

Quand ils eurent 7 ans, la banquise céda sous le traineau qui transportait la famille. Leurs parents furent engloutis mais les jumeaux eux étaient sain et sauf.

Peu après, plusieurs cadavres de villageois, semblant avoir été éventrés par une bête féroce, furent retrouvés. Ce ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'ours blancs qui ne chassent que pour se nourrir…

Le village fut plongé dans la terreur et une rumeur grandissait _« C'est le pouvoir maléfique des jumeaux maudits ! »_

« Ce serait trop dangereux de les tuer, en fait il faudrait que l'un des deux tue l'autre »

Ils furent enfermés dans deux cellules différentes en haut d'une tour où leurs pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas…

Ils ne pouvaient plus se tenir par la main… juste se parler à travers un mur.

« Nous savions que nos pouvoirs étaient dangereux, alors nous ne les avons plus utilisés… la mort de papa et maman était un accident, nous n'avons pas pu les sauver… »

« Comment ce fait-il que même en ne faisant rien, des gens soient morts de façon si cruelle ? »

**« Est-ce que c'est un crime d'être vivants ? »**

_oOo_

Trois années s'écoulèrent…

Trois années de tristesse et de solitude…

S'ils ne pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs, la magie qui coulait dans leur sang, les maintenait en vie…

Mais pendant l'hiver de leurs 10 ans, ils virent que des cadavres recommençaient à s'accumuler aux alentours de leur prison.

Fye s'écria :

« C'est la preuve que ce qui arrive n'est pas de notre faute, pas plus maintenant que la première fois ! Yui il faut que tu sortes d'ici, mais tant que je suis en vie ce n'est pas possible alors… »

Et Yui vit son frère se glisser entre les barreaux de la fenêtre et tomber dans le vide.

« Adieu »

« FYE ! »

Le sort qui le maintenait prisonnier fut brisé, il se précipita en bas mais Fye n'était plus…

Il n'existait aucuns mots pour décrire sa douleur…

Yui resta très longtemps, complètement prostré, en étreignant le cadavre de son frère… soudain il se redressa… comme guidé par l'instinct qu'il lui restait encore un espoir pour rester en vie…

Un homme majestueux, aux longs cheveux noirs orné d'un diadème, apparu devant lui.

« N'aie pas peur, je suis le roi Ashura… je suis venu voir ce qui se passait ici, mais je suis malheureusement arrivé trop tard… tout le monde est mort » annonça t-il « Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? »

L'enfant acquiesça.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« …Fye… » répondit Yui pour garder un ultime lien avec son jumeau.

_oOo_

Fye avait intégré le palais royal.

La première chose qu'il fit c'était inhumer son frère dans un bassin au centre de la salle du trône.

Ashura lui avait coupé les cheveux et apposé un curieux tatouage dans le dos.

« Ainsi tes pouvoirs n'augmenteront pas trop, tu peux être tranquille »

« Merci »

« Es-tu heureux d'être ici ? »

« Bien sûr, vous êtes gentil avec moi… s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous »

« Je te le ferai savoir »

Et le roi lui demanda de sourire, alors il s'y appliqua de son mieux…

_oOo_

Au fil du temps, Fye était décontenancé par l'attitude du roi envers lui… il aurait voulu lui offrir l'affection d'un fils adoptif, mais le monarque évitait soigneusement tout contact avec lui…

Il ne sortait pas du palais et avait assimilé tous les ouvrages de sa vaste bibliothèque… les grimoires de magie bien sûr, mais aussi ceux qui parlaient de ce monde extérieur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Un jour, grâce à une formule qu'il venait d'apprendre, il créa en utilisant sa chevelure qu'Ashura avait précieusement conservée, une créature représentant une jeune fille. Il la nomma Tchii. Elle devait être une sorte d'amie idéale, mais surtout, comme elle n'avait pas de sentiments, elle ne risquait pas souffrir pour lui…

Ashura fut fascinée par cette _poupée_, ce qui n'étonna guère Fye. Il avait remarqué que le roi n'éprouvait pas vraiment de sympathie pour les êtres humains, lui-même étant la seule exception.

Pour faire plaisir au roi, il utilisa Tchii pour le divertir… mais bientôt Ashura lui demanda de tenir ce rôle…

Même si cela lui était extrêmement désagréable, Fye n'avait jamais tenté de protester.

Il n'était plus un enfant mais pas encore un homme et avait la beauté incomparable d'une rose en train d'éclore… C'était la vision de cette perfection qu'il devait offrir au roi….

Désormais, il se sentait rassuré que celui-ci ne cherche jamais à le toucher…

_oOo_

Bien que Fye ne sorte jamais du palais, la nouvelle que les habitants de Seles étaient victimes, les uns après les autres, d'un fauve monstrueux, arriva à ses oreilles.

Il supplia Ashura :

« Je vais aller traquer ce monstre, je maitrise de nombreux sorts d'attaque, je pourrais… »

Le roi avait refusé net.

« Mais on ne peut pas laisser tous ces gens mourir… »

Fye ne comprenait pas l'attitude du roi, mais un matin il découvrit les cadavres de tous les serviteurs et gardes du château, égorgés dans la salle du trône.

Devant lui se dressait Ashura, ressemblant au dieu de la mort dans son royaume…

**« Majesté ! »** cria Fye en s'écroulant sous le choc.

« Quelle importance qu'il ne reste que toi et moi, nous avons besoin de personne d'autre… je peux créer autant d'êtres de glace que je veux pour remplacer ses humains inutiles… » répondit lentement Ashura.

« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes la première personne, autre que mon frère, à avoir été gentil avec moi ! » finit par murmurer Fye.

« Tu ne comprenais pas Fye, pourquoi j'évitais tous contacts physiques avec toi alors que tu aurais voulu que je t'offre l'affection d'un père… mais comment aurais-je pu te toucher avec des mains aussi souillées… Tu te dis que si tu avais compris plus tôt ma vraie nature, tu aurais peut-être pu me stopper ? »

Une horrible réalisation frappa soudain le jeune magicien :

« Alors c'est à cause de vous que mon frère et moi… »

« Que vous avez été enfermés dans cette tour, apparemment oui… »

**« C'est à cause de vous que **_**Fye**_** est mort ! » **hurla t-il fou de rage et de douleur.

« Tu voudrais me tuer pour te venger ? En es-tu capable ? »

Fye restait pétrifié…

« Je te laisse te décider »

Et il sortit…

Fye se sentait trahi au delà de tout entendement… il n'avait plus rien à croire ou à espérer…

N'éprouvant même pas le désir de tuer Ashura, il s'approcha du bassin où reposait son frère

C'est alors qu'il la vit, irréelle comme un ange tombé du ciel… une enfant vêtue de blanc et de rose…

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle lui conta son histoire…

« Cette enfant est adorable » déclara Ashura qui surgit dans son dos, le remplissant d'effroi :

_S'il lui faisait la même chose qu'à Tchii ?_

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque s'il ne sortait pas victorieux de son combat contre le roi, il plongea Sakura dans un sommeil protecteur.

« Avec un tel sort tu vas être obligé de demander une aide extérieure pour la réveiller, mais je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser partir ! » l'avertit le roi.

N'ayant plus assez de force pour lutter contre lui, Fye l'endormit à son tour en sachant que l'effet serait de courte durée. Il déplaça le sarcophage de Sakura dans la pièce qui avait été sa chambre, pour ne pas la laisser au milieu de ce charnier, puis il revint devant le bassin :

« Je vais m'enfuir d'ici… mais je te promets de revenir _Fye_… alors je reposerais près de toi… »

Sans hésiter, il enfonça ses doigts dans son orbite gauche et s'arracha l'œil !

L'instant d'après, des ailes immaculées comme celles d'une oie des neiges, apparaissaient dans son dos…

oOoOo

De son coté Shaolan avait affronté un groupe de soldat de glace qui lui barrait le chemin.

« Ils sont du même niveau que ceux de Fei Wan, donc ça va »

« C'est là, Mokona ressent la présence de Sakura » s'écria soudain la bestiole en désignant une porte, puis elle ajouta « Mokona va monter la garde » sachant que Shaolan risquait d'être embarrassé par ce qui allait suivre. Quand Fye lui avait donné des instructions sur comment procéder, le garçon était devenu tout rouge.

Sous une nef, au centre de la salle, reposait le sarcophage contenant la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde !

Il se précipita pour l'ouvrir et se figea d'émerveillement…

_Après tant d'années_

_Enfin je te retrouve_

_Ma princesse !_

C'était maintenant une ravissante jeune fille, au visage délicat, un peu pâle.

Ses vêtements n'étaient plus ceux de l'île de Clow mais l'œuvre de Fye (à l'origine c'étaient ceux de Tchii). Elle portait une combinaison blanche ainsi qu'un manteau, blanc également aux bords brodés d'arabesques bleues. Il était serré jusqu'en dessous de la taille puis ouvert pour la laisser libre de ses mouvements et les manches s'évasaient à partir du coude de façon très élégante.

De chaque coté de son visage, dans sa courte chevelure châtain, deux larges médaillons argentés et bleus lui composaient une étrange coiffure.

Shaolan osa enfin se pencher vers elle pour accomplir le rite qui devait rompre le sort… plein d'émoi, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres…

Les paupières de Sakura tremblèrent… il allait pouvoir se replonger dans ces yeux verts comme les premières feuilles du printemps…

Elle se releva lentement et demanda en le fixant, étonnée :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Ces paroles foudroyèrent le garçon sur place.

_Elle ne me reconnaît plus ?_

Ne pouvant rester pétrifié, il se força à sourire et annonça :

« Ah princesse Sakura… je suis un citoyen de Clow, envoyé par votre frère pour vous délivrer… je m'appelle Shaolan »

« Mais… pourquoi a-t-il choisi quelqu'un de si jeune ? » demanda la princesse incrédule, avant de se reprendre « Oh je ne veux pas mettre en doute votre courage… »

Même si elle l'avait oublié, Sakura n'était pas une personne médisante, elle s'inquiétait juste pour lui.

« C'est moi qui aie demandé cette mission » la rassura t-il « Venez ! »

Ils ne pouvaient trainer ici et se plonger dans l'action l'empêcherait pour l'instant de laisser la tristesse l'envahir.

Shaolan récupéra la mascotte :

« Cette boule de poils se nomme Mokona »

« Enchantée ! »

« On se serre la pince » s'écria la bestiole, tout en soupçonnant à leur attitude que les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu.

« Gardez Mokona et prenez aussi ceci » déclara Shaolan en lui donnant un pistolet.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le corridor mais peu après ils tombaient sur une nouvelle troupe de soldats. Shaolan se plaça immédiatement de manière protectrice devant la princesse. Ses yeux avaient le même éclat que son épée Hien.

En le voyant combattre, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de jouer à la fille sans défense. Quand d'autres soldats surgirent derrière eux, elle pointa son pistolet et tira dans le tas.

A peine furent-ils venu à bout de leurs adversaires que le palais gronda et trembla… cela semblait être la conséquence du combat qui se déroulait dans la salle du trône.

« Attention » cria Mokona.

Shaolan eut juste le temps de les retenir tous en arrière et une rangée de stalactites se plantaient dans le sol !

« Sortons vite d'ici ! »

Mais peu après une large fissure s'ouvrit devant eux, leur bloquant le passage.

« On est coincé » gémit Mokona.

Shaolan déroula alors de sa ceinture une sorte de grappin d'abordage. Il fit tournoyer la corde et envoya le crochet de l'autre coté de la crevasse.

« Permettez » Il passa son bras autour de la taille de la princesse et la tenant fermement, les propulsa sur la berge d'en face.

« Bravo Shaolan » le félicita la mascotte alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à l'extérieur.

« Merci Monsieur Shaolan » déclara la princesse « Y a-t-il d'autres personnes avec vous ? Le magicien qui m'avait aidé… »

« Fye, oui il est ici avec mon maitre d'arme » répondit Shaolan « Ils doivent encore être à l'intérieur »

Voyant qu'elle voulait tenter de leur porter secours, il s'interposa :

« Princesse Sakura, je suis désolé mais j'ai reçu comme ordre de vous mettre en sécurité dans le voilier »

Elle le suivit donc à contrecœur…

oOoOo

Fye savait que son passé n'avait plus de secret pour Kurogane… surtout que le roi ne s'était pas privé de lui montrer quel rôle il avait joué devant lui…

Il ressentait une honte incommensurable que le corsaire ait été témoin des _spectacles_ qu'il avait offert à Ashura…

_Il doit me mépriser plus que jamais…_

Fye aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître à cet instant… oublier jusqu'au fait qu'il avait existé…

Mais il se trompait, la seule colère de Kurogane était dirigé vers l'instigateur !

Dans toutes les images qu'il avait vues… que Fye soit allongé nu, à plat ventre, sur un tapis de fourrure… qu'il danse devant un miroir… ou qu'il soit paré de cristaux, appuyé nonchalamment sur un long sceptre… il avait toujours un regard totalement vide…

Et sur sa peau d'ivoire, le tatouage étalait ses lignes noires… comme une marque qu'on appose sur du bétail…

Kurogane aurait voulu pouvoir surgir à ce moment là, pour l'arracher de cet enfer glacé…

_Maintenant je vais pouvoir régler le compte de ce salaud !_

Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger !

Fye n'osait pas tourner la tête vers le corsaire, par peur de son regard… mais comme celui-ci ne se manifestait étrangement pas, il lui fit face pour le découvrir pétrifié.

« Je lui ai lancé un sort ! Il voit et entend mais se trouve comme gelé ! Parce que ce qui va suivre ne concerne que toi et moi »

Fye, ne voulant rien faire qui puisse être fatal à Kurogane, le laissa continuer :

« Il semblerait que le jeune guerrier ait réveillé la princesse… Je vais t'apprendre autre chose… j'ai placé un sceau sur la mémoire de cette fille… elle ne se souvient plus de la personne la plus importante pour elle… même si quelqu'un le lui explique, elle l'oubliera instantanément… Et à cet instant, celui pour lequel la princesse s'inquiète le plus, c'est **toi **! Cela ne t'apporte que aucune joie n'est-ce pas, Yui, de savoir que quelqu'un est attaché à toi… qu'elle souffrira du sacrifice que tu as fait pour elle… Je te comprends mieux que quiconque… » continua le roi implacable puis il désigna le corsaire toujours figé :

« Ce sort sera brisé à ma mort ! Car je sais aussi que pour que tu m'affrontes, il faut que je te provoque… Ma propre malédiction m'empêche de mettre fin à mes jours… tu sais ce que c'est que d'être prisonnier, Yui… »

« Très bien majesté, je vais réaliser votre vœu » déclara Fye. _Et aussi le mien…_

Il rassembla ses pouvoirs et lança une prodigieuse attaque… toutes les colonnes de la salle se brisèrent et un cercle de runes magiques entoura le roi… mais celui-ci parvint à dégager son bras droit et le saisit à la gorge…

« Je t'emmène avec moi ! »

Le magicien ne chercha pas à lutter, il continuait juste à déployer sa puissance pour anéantir Ashura, qui demanda machiavélique :

« Est-ce parce que tes pouvoirs sont diminués… ou bien parce que tu sais que tu ne peux plus rester avec tes compagnons… nous allons va mourir ensemble…»

**Crac**

Par la seule force de sa volonté, le corsaire avait réussi à se libérer de l'enchantement qui le retenait immobile !

« Tu as pu briser ce sort ? » s'étonna le roi qui envoya aussitôt sur lui une volée de flèches de glace.

Il les explosa de sa lame et avant même que son adversaire ne lance une autre salve, il le transperça…

Le roi écarquilla les yeux :

« Je voulais être tué par toi, peut-être que cela aurait pu apaiser un peu ta colère… »

Et il s'éteignit… tandis que Fye libéré, tombait à genoux sans force…

Après lui avoir laissé le temps de se ressaisir et entendant de sinistres craquements, Kurogane le pressa :

« Sortons d'ici, ce palais n'a pas l'air de vouloir survivre à son maitre… Ne t'inquiète pour cette histoire de sceau, les enfants… »

Fye murmura d'une voix éteinte :

« Ma mission est terminée »

Et comme un automate, il marcha vers le bassin… Kurogane bondit sur lui avant qu'il ne s'y jette !

« Tu veux vraiment suivre ce type dans la mort ? » cria t-il avec colère.

« Non je veux rejoindre mon frère, reposer à ses cotés ! »

« Et tu crois que c'est ce qu'il souhaiterait de toi ? Il est mort pour que tu vives ! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger ! J'ai honoré ma promesse ! Tu n'as plus rien à me demander »

« Comment peux-tu abandonner maintenant ? Les enfants et Mokona t'attendent ! » rugit le guerrier.

« Lâche-moi ! » hurla le blond hystérique « Sinon je vais… »

Avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide comme se mettre à l'attaquer, Kurogane l'assomma…

Il eu juste le temps de se ruer dehors que tout s'écroulait…

En se retournant, il crut voir dans les volutes de poussières glacée qui s'élevaient des ruines, la forme d'un enfant aux cheveux longs…

_« Merci… je te le confie… je vais enfin pouvoir reposer en paix… »_

oOoOo

Shaolan aidait Sakura à monter à bord du Tsubasa quand Mokona cria avec soulagement :

« Les voilà ! »

Avant de s'alarmer à la vue de Fye jeté sur l'épaule du corsaire.

« Il n'est qu'évanoui » les rassura ce dernier.

Quand Fye rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les enfants et la mascotte lui souriant, il comprit que Kurogane l'avait bien eu : impossible de clamer son envie d'en finir avec la vie devant eux !

« Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! » s'écria la princesse, puis elle effleura timidement le bandeau du magicien :

« Mr Fye… votre œil ? »

Son visage se décomposa… Kurogane su et Shaolan devina, qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision sur la façon dont Fye avait perdu cet œil.

Elle éclata en sanglots :

« Je suis désolée… je suis vraiment désolée… à cause de moi… »

Kurogane savait que le magicien souffrait bien plus de la douleur de Sakura que de la sienne… il vit aussi Shaolan détourner la tête, comme gêné de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui…

Le magicien se força à sourire pour la rassurer…

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider… » promit elle puis elle se tourna vers Kurogane :

« Oh c'est vous ! »

« Exact » Il pensait naturellement que Tomoyo avait du l'avertir en rêve de sa venue « Je suis l'envoyé de Tomoyo-Hime, le corsaire Kurogane. Je ne prends d'ordre que de Tomoyo, mais elle me charge de vous dire qu'elle vous confie également ce pouvoir ! »

« Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur et j'espère bientôt pouvoir remercier Tomoyo-Hime en personne » s'écria Sakura.

« Voudrais-tu manger quelque chose ? » proposa Fye.

Elle hésita puis secoua la tête :

« Non je n'ai pas faim… » Soudain elle porta la main à ses lèvres, comme si elle se souvenait d'un coup de ce qui les avait touchées… Elle demanda désemparée à Shaolan :

« Mais tout à l'heure vous m'avez… »

« Je… c'était pour rompre le sort… » paniqua le garçon.

La princesse ne ressemblait pas une amoureuse intimidée mais à une fille à qui on a volé ce qu'elle destinait à un autre !

Elle se précipita dans la cabine du fond et tout de suite après, Shaolan prétexta avoir quelque chose à vérifier sur le pont…

Mokona hésita sur lequel des deux il devait suivre mais Kurogane décida pour lui :

« Je vais parler à la princesse, toi reste avec Shaolan » puis il ajouta à l'adresse de Fye « Tu attends ici sans faire de bêtises »

oOoOo

Il trouva la jeune fille en proie à grand trouble :

« Je ne comprends pas ma réaction… je me suis comportée de manière odieuse… je ne voulais pas le blesser… »

Lui comprenait très bien :

_Tu t'endors enfant et tu te réveilles dans le corps d'une adolescente… à ton insu, un psychopathe a joué un sale tour à ta mémoire…Tu apprends que celui qui t'avait aidé s'est arraché l'œil… _

_Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu sais que c'est sur toi que repose le destin du monde…_

_Même si je ne supporte pas de voir souffrir le gamin, je ne peux rien te reprocher !_

« Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, il n'a rien fait de mal… »

Kuroganer posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

« Oui mais c'est aussi normal que tout soit embrouillé pour toi… »

« Il faut que j'excuse encore une fois auprès de Mr Shaolan »

« Je vais parler avec lui…tu devrais plutôt te reposer un peu »

« Oui » soupira t elle « même si j'ai dormi pendant 7 ans je suis exténuée… »

oOoOo

Quand Kurogane ressortit de la chambre, le magicien traça quelques runes lumineuses.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« C'est un sort afin que les enfants n'entendent pas notre conversation »

_Parfait, on va pouvoir s'expliquer sans avoir besoin de se contenir !_

« J'espère que tu comprends enfin pourquoi il valait mieux me laisser mourir ! » déclara Fye d'un ton acide.

Kurogane explosa :

« Pas du tout, crétin ! Tu crois que la princesse ne serait pas encore plus malheureuse que tu sois mort pour elle ? »

Le magicien ne répondit rien, il paraissait gelé, sans émotions…

Le corsaire enchaina :

« Jusqu'à présent tu n'as vécu que pour honorer des promesses ! Tu as le droit d'être heureux ! Pense un peu à toi ! »

Fye eut un ricanement cynique :

« Mais je ne pense qu'à moi ! Je suis un égoïste… je préférerais être mort… plutôt que de voir Sakura souffrir de mon sacrifice… plutôt que de sentir les reproches muets de Shaolan… Je suis un égoïste qui ne peut pas vivre juste parce que la princesse a de l'affection pour moi… ni me contenter de ton amitié ou de te voir heureux avec une autre… »

« C'est quoi cet odieux marché ? À t'entendre on dirait que c'est parce que je ne réponds pas à tes sentiments… » grommela le brun.

Maintenant il pouvait dire s_entiments_ puisqu'il avait le droit de considérer la dernière phrase de Fye comme une déclaration.

« Ce n'est pas un marché, tu n'es coupable de rien Kurogane… je suis seulement un minable trop las pour continuer à vivre… »

Le corsaire serra les poings, cela le démangeait de le frapper…

Mais il savait que c'était inutile… cette situation ne pouvait se résoudre par la violence…

Et il ne trouvait aucunes paroles, assez fortes pour le sauver, le convaincre de rester en vie…

Pourtant ces mots existaient… sauf que sans _Amour_ la formule magique n'avait aucun pouvoir…

Ce n'était même pas la peine de l'assurer encore une fois de son amitié, le magicien avait déjà rejeté cette option…

Il croisa les bras, le regard plus sombre que jamais, et déclara en martelant chaque mot :

« Moi aussi je vais jouer à l'égoïste… En plus de Shaolan, j'ai besoin d'un membre d'équipage capable de faire des manœuvres et de se battre, la princesse ne peut tenir ce rôle. Voici donc un autre marché : pour l'instant tu vas vivre… et si malgré tout, rester en vie pour le salut de ces enfants, t'est vraiment insupportable… **alors je me ferai un plaisir de te tuer !** »

Le magicien examina la proposition…

_Je pourrais être utile, encore un peu, à Sakura… espérer que pendant ce temps, elle renouera son lien avec Shaolan… alors je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir de la main de celui que j'aime…_

_Oui se serait vraiment bien, que se soit lui qui mette fin à ma vie… _

« D'accord Kurogane »

Son nom entier, le corsaire n'aurait jamais pensé que se serait si blessant d'entendre Fye l'appeler ainsi.

oOoOo

Le magicien avait rejoint Sakura dans la cabine du fond, quand Shaolan redescendit dans la pièce commune.

« Le roi Ashura a placé un scellé sur sa mémoire, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne se souvient plus de toi… » commença Kurogane.

« Nous étions des enfants de 7 ans et nous étions amis… en grandissant mes sentiments pour elle ont pris une autre tournure… Mais indépendamment du fait qu'elle m'ait oublié, c'est normal qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de Fye » Rétorqua le garçon un sourire triste et résigné.

Le corsaire sursauta :

« Hein comment ça ? »_ C'est quoi cette conclusion !_

« Enfant, elle m'avait confessé avoir depuis toujours une très grande admiration pour Yukito, mais elle venait de comprendre que la personne qui compterait toujours le plus pour lui c'était Toya… Je suppose que Fye représente pour elle le même idéal que Yukito »

_Eh bien ! Quand elle apprendra ce que font Yukito et Toya ensemble… et encore ces deux là s'aiment sincèrement… tandis que si par malheur elle apprenait ce que, moi, j'ai fait avec Fye… _songea d'un coup Kurogane avec un certain malaise.

_Non, elle ne peut pas être amoureuse du magicien !_

_Ne baisse pas les bras si vite gamin ! Tu es en train de faire un complexe d'infériorité typique d'adolescent… Tout ça parce que ton supposé rival est un blond d'une beauté à faire craquer toutes les midinettes… avec le coté ténébreux et torturé en plus, qui donne envie de le consoler…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?_

« Ne tire pas de conclusion trop rapide » grogna t-il « J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait ce genre de sentiments pour lui »

Le garçon ne paru pas convaincu du tout… Mokona restait silencieux…

_Et je ne peux même pas lui dire que pour commencer Fye est amoureux de** moi** !_

Kurogane avait eu sa dose de mélodrames amoureux pour ce soir…** Toc** Il lui frappa le front de son poing :

« Va te coucher ! »

« Je vais dormir ici » décida Shaolan en s'installant sur une des banquettes entourant la table.

« Mokona reste avec toi » déclara la mascotte en se blottissant près de lui.

Le garçon murmura d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Qu'importe si elle ne se souvient jamais de moi : je la protégerai… »

« Dors… » soupira le corsaire qui lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

_**Le début d'un nouveau voyage**_

Sakura se réveilla la première et se glissa sans bruit sur le pont. Elle respira à fond l'air glacé qui lui piqua les poumons, puis souffla un petit nuage où scintillaient des paillettes de givre…

De nombreux oiseaux blancs volaient autour du voilier au mouillage. Elle retrouvait avec une grande émotion l'éclat du soleil et le bleu du ciel...

C'était si agréable de recommencer à vivre…

Le réveil des trois autres fut beaucoup plus dur.

Fye se disait : _Allez encore un peu de courage, tenir juste encore un peu… et j'aurai moins besoin de faire le mariole maintenant…_

Du coté de Shaolan c'était : _Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, Sakura ne se souvient vraiment plus de moi… mais au fond c'est peut-être même mieux ainsi : mes sentiments pour elle, étaient déplacés après tout… c'est la princesse de notre peuple et moi je ne suis qu'un simple citoyen… _

_Notre ancienne relation n'a plus de réalité… c'est douloureux mais maintenant je dois me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire…_

Quant à Kurogane, jamais il ne s'était senti autant en colère contre quelqu'un à qui il tenait : _Ah qu'il m'énerve ce mage… j'ai pas envie qu'il meure, mais que suis-je censé faire avec lui… j'ai l'impression de ne pas le savoir moi-même…_

_Il a toujours eu le don de m'embrouiller lui…_

Ils trouvèrent la princesse sur le pont. Vêtue de blanc et de bleu, se détachant sur le ciel d'azur au milieu des oiseaux, elle était en harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait.

Elle leur offrit un sourire radieux :

« Je voudrais encore une fois vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Je suis désolée de mon attitude hier soir, j'espère ne plus vous causer aucuns soucis ! »

Elle appuya particulièrement son attention sur Shaolan, mais celui savait bien qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne à pouvoir intentionnellement faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Ils s'inclinèrent en signe de respect et Mokona lui sauta dans les bras en s'écriant :

« Mokona a un cadeau pour toi, grâce à Mokona tu vas pouvoir parler à ton frère »

La princesse se retira avec la mascotte dans la cabine du fond. Les autres se doutaient combien le moment devait être émouvant pour elle…

Quand elle en ressortit au bout d'un long moment, ses yeux étaient encore brillants de larmes.

« J'ai pu m'entretenir avec Toya, Yukito, remercier la princesse Tomoyo et Yuko. Nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas rentrer directement à Nihon car c'est là que tous les regards de Fei Wan sont tournés »

« Je comprends, il faut utiliser à notre avantage le fait qu'il ignore votre délivrance, mais comment allons-nous agir ? » demanda Kurogane.

« Je dois d'abord récupérer ma robe de plumes car elle représente une grande partie de mes pouvoirs »

« Et as-tu une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver ? » s'enquit Fye.

« Pendant le temps que j'étais prisonnière, je l'ai cherchée en rêve… je peux dire qu'elle est sur une île recouverte de végétation luxuriante qui doit être située au sud… mais à l'opposé de Clow… je suis désolée ça reste vague… » s'excusa Sakura.

« Cela pourrait être l'une des îles mystérieuses ! » s'écria Shaolan.

« Ouais… ça semble correspondre… dirigeons notre route dans cette direction » conclut Kurogane.

_**Journal de bord de Mokona**_

_Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'on a quitté Seles._

_Sakura est très gentille, même si quand elle dort avec Mokona, elle le serre très fort et bouge toute la nuit._

_Sinon elle essaye d'être utile à tout le monde._

_Le gros problème c'est qu'elle ne se souvient plus de Shaolan et d'après Yuko ce n'est pas possible de lever le sceau apposé par Ashura… _

_Sakura sent confusément qu'elle a oublié quelqu'un lui étant très cher… mais Shaolan ne lui évoquant vraiment aucuns souvenirs, elle ne peut, en toute logique, imaginer un instant que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit !_

_Pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de se rapprocher de lui tout en se sentant coupable de cela._

_Elle est aussi désolée pour Fye et passe beaucoup de temps avec lui._

_De son coté, Shaolan s'est résigné à son sort et garde des distances respectueuses, alors cela ne facilite pas les choses…Ce dont il se sent coupable, lui, c'est d'en vouloir à Fye…_

_Pour les deux « adultes », c'est encore plus compliqué ! _

_Fye en veut à Kurogane de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir, il ne lui adresse plus la parole autrement que pour le strict nécessaire. _

_Kurogane, lui, a la nostalgie de ses moqueries d'avant, mais évidement il ne lui dit pas._

_Ils sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre !_

_Pour ne rien arranger Shaolan se sentant mal à l'aise avec Fye, l'évite… Fye, lui, évite Kurogane et passe donc, comme je l'ai déjà dit, presque tout son temps avec Sakura._

_Cela dérange Shaolan de les voir ensemble… Kurogane n'aime pas le voir ainsi… c'est un cercle infernal !_

_Mokona essaye de faire le lien entre eux et il voudrait leur crier à tous les quatre :_

_« Ce n'est pas en restant chacun dans votre coin que vous allez faire évoluer les choses, c'est vrai quoi, nom d'un Mokona ! »_

_Les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas mais si Mokona pouvait, il enfermerait Kurogane et Fye ensemble dans une pièce… pareil pour Sakura et Shaolan… Et ils n'en sortiraient pas tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas expliqués…_

_Oh ça se met à tanguer beaucoup plus que d'habitude ! Mokona va voir ce qui se passe…_

oOoOo

Cela faisait deux jours que le Tsubasa était pris dans une violente tempête. Des murs d'eau se dressaient devant eux mais ils pouvaient bénir les dieux d'avoir Kurogane comme pilote.

Sans montrer aucuns signes de fatigue, il tenait la barre et luttait contre les éléments déchainés.

Loin d'avoir alourdie l'ambiance, la tempête avait au contraire facilité leurs relations. Ils se concentraient sur leur survie et n'avaient pas le temps de penser à autre chose.

Dans la matinée du troisième jour, après une nuit qui leur avait paru interminable, la puissance du vent décrut progressivement. Un rayon de soleil filtra enfin parmi les nuages couleur de plomb, faisant jouer des reflets dorés sur l'océan qui s'apaisait.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

« On a du beaucoup dévier de notre route… Gamin fais le relevé de position » demanda le capitaine.

« Tout de suite » s'écria Shaolan en s'activant « Nous sommes au nord d'Infinity : l'île-usine » Il précisa « Pendant longtemps cela n'a été qu'une île désolée, battues par les vents, jusqu'à ce que la famille Vision y découvre des gisements de minerai »

« J'en ai entendu parler car elle située au dessus de Jade. A l'époque la troupe de spectacle dans laquelle je me trouvais, avait reçu une proposition pour s'y produire. Mais la patronne Suzuran-San, en fille avisée, avait refusé. Elle disait que c'était bien trop risqué pour un groupe de femmes de se rendre dans un tel endroit » ajouta Fye.

« Elle n'avait pas tort » approuva Kurogane qui savait quel genre de fonction occupait la plupart des femmes d'Infinity « Pour attirer du monde, la famille Vision a créé une série de tavernes et de lieux peu fréquentables… C'est devenu le plus grand lupanar du monde et aussi une sorte de guet-apens… Ceux qui viennent pour gagner de l'argent en travaillant comme mineurs, finissent par le dépenser dans les tavernes… Tandis que ceux qui débarquent pour s'y divertir, se retrouvent bien souvent criblés de dettes et échouent au fond de la mine pour les rembourser ! »

« Quelle est la situation actuellement ? » voulu savoir la princesse.

« La famille Vision détient toujours le pouvoir mais Fei Wan utilise cet endroit comme une souricière. N'importe qui peut y débarquer sans avoir à justifier son identité ou sa provenance, sauf que ce n'est qu'un leurre : il y a de nombreux espions aux aguets pour traquer les rebelles. Et la famille Vision, dont Fei Wan est le premier client, doit sans doute l'aider dans cette tâche. Sans compter que c'est aussi une escale de choix pour les chasseurs de primes » répondit le corsaire « Donc il vaut mieux ne pas trainer par ici »

Ils commençaient à peine à hisser les voiles quand une longue forme blanchâtre apparu à quelques encablures du voilier.

« Une baleine ? » demanda Mokona.t

« Non une licorne des mers mais elle est balèze » annonça Kurogane « Hé elle s'approche trop près ! »

Il lança une attaque qui fut atténuée par la surface de l'eau… une seconde plus tard, retentit un bruit de tôle froissée.

« Il nous a harponné avec son rostre ! » cria Shaolan.

Le Tusbasa commença à tanguer dangereusement sous l'effet des mouvements du narval, qui cherchait à libérer sa corne encastrée.

« Il va nous envoyer par le fond, je vais le transformer en sashimi avant » rugit Kurogane.

« Attendez, je l'entends qui pleure ! » intervint Sakura.

« Hein ? »

« La princesse est capable de ressentir la tristesse des êtres, même des choses inanimées » expliqua rapidement Shaolan.

« Ce n'est pas une création de Fei Wan mais une créature marine ensorcelée ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

« Ça revient au même ! S'il plonge maintenant il va nous entrainer avec lui ! » protesta Kurogane.

« Je ne peux pas défaire ce maléfice » ajouta Fye, qui était incapable de lancer des sorts de guérison ou de délivrance.

« Pas le choix » avertit le corsaire prêt à lancer une nouvelle attaque.

« Visez la pierre bleue sur son front » implora la princesse.

_Maintenant qu'elle le dit, cela ne fait pas partie de l'anatomie normale d'un narval !_

Il opta donc une attaque moins violente mais concentrée précisément sur ce point.

Dés que la pierre vola en éclat, la fureur de l'animal se calma… puis d'un mouvement sec il se dégagea en brisant sa corne.

« Il est désolé du tort qu'il nous a causé contre son gré, je vous en prie épargnez-le » supplia la jeune fille.

« Tss, lui a cassé son rostre et nous, nous avons une voie d'eau, disons qu'on est quitte » admit-il avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Avec l'aide de Fye, il tenta au mieux de limiter les dégâts. Mais en remontant sur le pont, Kurogane était plutôt pessimiste :

« On n'a pas le choix, il faut se débrouiller pour atteindre Infinity. J'ai bien l'impression que c'était la raison de faire trainer cet animal ensorcelé dans ces eaux. Il devait attaquer tous les bateaux ne portant pas le sceau de Fei Wan ou de la famille Vision. Ceux qui ont la chance d'en réchapper, sont alors obligés de s'y arrêter pour des réparations »

« Mais on n'a pas de quoi payer » s'inquiéta Shaolan.

Depuis la prise de pouvoir de Fei Wan, la monnaie de Nihon, le yenh, n'avait plus de valeur. Le corsaire avait bien des wangs (la nouvelle monnaie à l'effigie du tyran) provenant de ses butins, mais pas suffisamment pour ce que cela aller leur coûter.

« On se débrouillera pour gagner de quoi sur place » assura t-il.

_**Infinity**_

Le Tsubasa accosta donc dans le port de cette l'île usine.

Tout était gris, sinistre et poussiéreux comme le ciel. Les bâtiments semblaient empilés les uns sur les autres par manque de place. Les ruelles étaient étroites et pleines de recoins inquiétants.

Kurogane et Shaolan avaient enfilé leurs manteaux noirs, sous lesquels étaient dissimulées leurs katanas. Fye avait remit sa redingote car ses habits de selesien risquaient de piquer la curiosité des chasseurs en tout genre.

« Vous avez l'air de types louches » commenta Mokona.

« Je suppose que c'est parfait alors. Comment on t'appelle au fait ? » demanda Fye au corsaire.

Ce dernier avait envie de lui crier _« Comme avant »_ mais il dit simplement :

« Mr Black »

Shaolan avait passé sa cape marron à la princesse. Ainsi enveloppée, la capuche rabattue, on ne devinait même pas que c'était une fille.

Ils trouvèrent sans peine un atelier de réparations, mais furent surpris de constater qu'il était tenu par une brunette, nommée Hikaru. Sa voix et ses mouvements avaient quelque chose de mécanique.

« Vous pouvez commencer les travaux dès maintenant même si on n'a pas encore de quoi payer ? » s'enquit Kurogane, qui s'était présenté avec ses compagnons, comme des chasseurs de primes.

« Bien sûr ! De toute façon si vous ne payez pas je garde votre bateau et vous vous retrouverez à la mine » répondit Hikaru avec indifférence « Si vous avez de la chance vous pourrez gagner au jeu dans les tavernes… Vous voulez vous loger en attendant ? »

« Ouais »

« Venez, j'ai des chambres dans le bâtiment d'à coté »

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas et passèrent devant une rangée de scooters au fond du hangar.

« Un nouveau modèle de scooter des mers ? » interrogea Kurogane curieux.

« C'est la dernière invention en provenance de Piffle. Ce modèle vole ! À faible hauteur certes mais il permet donc de se déplacer au dessus de l'eau comme de la terre » expliqua t elle.

_Ce serait très pratique pour la suite de notre mission, mais on n'a pas les moyens…_

Ils utilisèrent une partie de leur argent pour louer une chambre. Elle ne contenait qu'un poêle, une table et des matelas, mais c'était amplement suffisant.

Tout en restant sur leurs gardes, ils goutèrent un repos bien mérité.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Fye proposa :

« Profitons de cette escale forcée pour refaire le plein de provisions. Je vais aller faire un tour »

« Shaolan t'accompagne » ordonna immédiatement Kurogane, qui ne faisait pas confiance à ce type n'ayant aucun instinct de survie.

« Hum je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul » répliqua sèchement le magicien.

« Le gamin meurs d'envie de visiter les lieux et il est hors de question que je le laisse sortir après la tombée de la nuit, donc c'est le moment ou jamais » ajouta le corsaire pour clore la discussion.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller bien loin : on vendait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin autour du port.

Pendant ce temps, la princesse déclara au corsaire :

« Vous craigniez qu'il ne cherche d'une manière ou d'une autre, à trouver seul de quoi payer les réparations »

« Ouais » _Elle est maligne cette gamine !_

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui… pendant que j'étais endormi à Seles, je rêvais souvent de celui qui a été son frère jumeau… il m'a raconté plein de choses, si tristes… je lui ai promis que je prendrai soin de son frère… » avoua Sakura.

« Dans l'état émotif où il se trouve actuellement, le mage ne supporte pas qu'on montre trop de sollicitude pour lui… c'est pour cela que ce n'est pas facile… mais moi aussi je veille au grain… » répondit Kurogane.

_Le gamin se trompe, elle n'est pas amoureuse de Fye…_

L'enfant avait aussi parlé à Sakura d'un guerrier aux yeux rouges, qui serait la personne destinée à son frère. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était exclamée _« Oh c'est vous ! »_ en rencontrant Kurogane. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le droit de communiquer une telle information. _Cela n'a pas de sens s'il ne s'en rend pas compte de lui-même…_

Confusément, elle comprenait que la relation entre ces deux là ne coulait pas de source comme cela avait été le cas entre son frère et Yukito…

oOoOo

Le soir, les adultes ressortirent dans l'espoir de pouvoir rapidement gagner l'argent nécessaire.

« Vous bougez pas d'ici et à la moindre alerte, utilisez Mokona pour appeler Fye ! » répéta avec autorité Kurogane aux enfants avant de les laisser.

Tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les ruelles au dessus du port, le magicien expliqua :

« D'après les renseignements que j'ai pu glaner tout à l'heure, le bar le plus intéressant s'appelle Clover. C'est par là »

Peu après ils pénétraient dans une vaste salle remplie de gens, paraissant tous plus louches les uns que les autres.

Les regards jaugèrent d'abord avec désir la beauté peu commune de cet étranger borgne. Puis la crainte que leur inspira la stature intimidante de son compagnon, leur passa l'envie de l'aborder.

« D'abord on boit un verre. Des marins qui entrent dans une taverne sans prendre quelque chose, c'est suspect ! » grogna Kurogane.

Inconsciemment, il se réjouissait que tous semblent penser avec dépit que le beau blond lui appartenait.

Une serveuse sexy, au teint halé et aux cheveux clairs, s'approcha quand ils s'accoudèrent au bar :

« Salut je m'appelle Sardine. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

« Un truc fort » dit le corsaire.

« Vous avez une bonne descente » commenta Sardine tandis qu'elle le resservait.

Des clameurs attirèrent leur attention dans un coin de la pièce.

« Un concours de bras-de-fer ! Parfait, j'y suis imbattable » se réjouit Kurogane.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais fait aussi fonctionner ton cerveau » chuchota Fye « Tu vas être obligé de retrousser tes manches et là… » Il donna une tape sur l'avant-bras gauche du corsaire « Tout le monde verra ton tatouage de lézard »

« C'est un dragon » rugit à voix basse, le corsaire vexé. Néanmoins le magicien avait raison, cela équivaudrait à crier son identité.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Sakura se rongeait les sangs.

« Monsieur Fye m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'il essaye encore de se sacrifier »

_J'ai peur aussi que Mr Kurogane n'arrive pas à le stopper à temps…_

Shaolan se sentait toujours coupable d'être irrité par l'attention que la princesse portait au magicien. Lui-même n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose : ils formaient une équipe. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser ses sentiments personnels interférer avec le déroulement de leur mission, il demanda :

« Mokona, tu arriveras à localiser Fye ? »

« Oui mais… »

_Papa Kurogane nous a bien fait promettre de les attendre sagement…_

Après s'être frayé un passage dans la foule, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'enseigne en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles du bar Clover.

« Ils sont là dedans » déclara la mascotte.

« Hum même si Infinity est réputé pour son mépris des règles, je doute quand même qu'on nous laisse entrer » soupira Shaolan.

« Allons voir derrière » proposa Sakura, pas décidée à abandonner.

Il y avait bien une autre porte mais elle était aussi gardée. Ils restaient indécis quand une voix douce les interpella :

« Vous voulez entrer les enfants ? »

Elle appartenait à une jeune femme d'une merveilleuse beauté, qui leur fit un clin d'œil :

« Je m'appelle Oluha, je suis chanteuse dans ce bar. Suivez-moi »

oOoOo

Une sublime créature s'était avancée sur scène pour chanter. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau à la voix incomparable, qui se serait posé au mauvais endroit. Sa robe moulante mettait en valeur sa silhouette voluptueuse, sublimée par une longue chevelure brune et bouclée, qu'elle balançait pour marquer la mesure.

_« Amour_

_Celui dont tu te moques_

_Le mot le plus précieux au monde_

_Amour_

_C'est mon rêve_

_On ne peut le vivre seul_

_Je veux le vivre avec toi_

_Amour _

_Celui dont tu te moques_

_Le plus beau mot au monde… »_

Cette chanson, par une cruelle ironie, semblait être le cri de l'âme du magicien !

Il crispa ses mains sous la douleur qu'elle faisait surgir en lui, mais il n'était pas le seul à être mal à l'aise. Aux oreilles de Kurogane, ces paroles résonnaient comme les reproches qu'il aurait pu lui faire : ceux de ne pas prendre ses sentiments au sérieux…

_« Entends les murmures de ton cœur,_

_Entends sa voix, écoute attentivement_

_Où est le véritable amour_

_Qui te donnera le véritable amour… »_

Ils remarquèrent l'entrée de celui qui n'était autre qu'Eagle, l'héritier de la famille Vision. C'était un beau jeune homme, dont les vêtements noirs étaient ornés d'un blason représentant une couronne. Une sorte de cagoule encadrait son visage au regard perçant, tout en laissant libres ses mèches de cheveux clairs. Il portait également autour du cou un lourd pendentif en forme de cercueil.

Deux grands bruns l'accompagnaient : Lantis, à l'air sévère et Géo qui malgré une apparence plus menaçante paraissait pourtant le plus sympathique des trois.

Eagle s'installa à une table située à l'écart et Géo annonça à la ronde :

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour disputer une partie de cartes avec le maitre des lieux ? »

« Oh mais voilà une idée, j'ai pas mal d'atouts à ce jeu là » suggéra Fye.

« Personne pour relever le défi ? » répéta Lantis.

« Je suis intéressé, seulement je crains n'avoir pas grand-chose à proposer pour la mise de départ » déclara le magicien en s'approchant, suivi par un Kurogane réticent car il détestait les jeux de hasard.

« Ce n'est pas un problème si vous avez quelque chose à mettre en gage » annonça Lantis.

« Mon corps ferait-il l'affaire ? » proposa Fye sans hésiter.

« Hum… C'est de la marchandise de premier choix, si vous perdez je le vendrai pour une nuit au plus offrant… » répondit Eagle avec un grand sourire, avant d'ajouter un peu moqueur « Mais votre petit ami ne semble pas d'accord »

« Aucun problème : ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! »

Il fut soudain attrapé par le col par _celui qui n'était pas son petit ami_.

« Hé, à quoi tu joues ? » rugit le brun en le foudroyant du regard.

« Ce ne sera pas différent que ce qu'on a fait juste après notre rencontre… _pour le bien de la mission_ » expliqua froidement Fye.

Ce n'était pas une vague de colère que Kurogane sentait monter en lui, c'était un tsunami de rage !

_Comment ose t-il comparer les deux ? _

Mais finalement ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était la pensée que cela risquait en effet, de ne pas être très différent…

_« Maintenant, viens près de moi, viens_

_Je chanterai une chanson, sans fin_

_Seigneur, quel est, dis-moi,_

_Plus rouge que rouge, le vrai amour ?_

Et la chanson leur semblait plus cynique que jamais alors que dans leurs regards, s'affrontaient le feu contre la glace…

_« Maintenant, serre-moi, embrasse-moi_

_Montre-moi l'amour éternel_

_Seigneur, quel est, dis-moi,_

_Plus bleu que bleu, le vrai cœur ? »_

« Jusqu'à dernier ordre, je dispose de mon corps comme je l'entends » finit par déclarer le magicien en se dégageant.

Le corsaire se demandait s'il n'allait pas tuer le blond plus tôt que prévu, quand une voix féminine très familière les fit sauter en l'air tous les deux.

« Je vais jouer à la place de ce monsieur et je paierai le prix si je perds »

La stupeur les avait rendus muets, leur évitant de crier le nom de la princesse au mépris de toute prudence.

Avant que le magicien ne puisse protester, Sakura leur rétorqua :

« Vous avez promis de m'obéir ! »

« Mais… »

C'était la première fois que la jeune fille faisait usage de son autorité de princesse, ils en étaient estomaqués.

_C'est quoi cet horrible chantage ?_

Ce n'étaient pas les seuls à s'inquiéter car Géo objecta :

« Enfin Mademoiselle, vous êtes sûre ? »

Elle acquiesça fermement le visage grave.

« Quel regard déterminé, j'accepte ! » déclara Eagle tout la fixant intensément avec un sourire entendu « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Appelez-moi Emeraude » répondit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

« Cela vous va à ravir… Alors allons-y princesse Emeraude » déclara Eagle le menton calé sur ses mains, en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, qui ne cilla pas à la mention de _princesse_.

Lantis, gardant un air indifférent, présenta les cartes à la jeune fille pour lui prouver qu'elles n'étaient pas truquées. Puis il commença à les distribuer…

Flairant l'aubaine d'un spectacle, des clients commencèrent à s'attrouper autour de la table.

« Ah ah elle va y laisser des plumes celle-là » ricana l'un d'eux.

Bizarrement Shaolan ne semblait pas sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Ils étaient restés un moment dans les coulisses à observer la salle. Puis quand Sakura avait vu ce que se préparait à faire Fye, elle s'était précipitée pour intervenir.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » demanda Mokona qui était réfugié dans le col du garçon.

« Je crois bien… Elle est ce qu'on appelle une enfant bénie des dieux et possède une chance infaillible »

Kurogane, lui, était toujours bouillant d'exaspération :

_Mais qui a inventé cette règle stupide selon laquelle les princesses n'en font qu'à leur tête ?_

_Je vais leur flanquer la raclée de leur vie à ce mage et cette princesse… au gamin et la peluche aussi !_

**À suivre…**

Merci de votre lecture : à suivre la bagarre dans une taverne, indispensable à toute histoire de flibuste !

Pour la chanson d'Oluha, j'ai pioché des strophes de la première qu'elle chante dans le tome 3 de Trèfle. La deuxième je l'avais utilisée dans l'OS « Mon Kuro-toutou ».

Il m'a donné du mal ce chapitre ! Avis, critiques et encouragements sont toujours les bienvenus !

**Je souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Il est plus court que les précédents et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il arrive plus rapidement.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur le chapitre 6 !

Réponses aux anonymes : merci à « La petite inconnue », Ayaka (Merci beaucoup, n'hésite pas encourager les auteurs, cela n'a l'air de rien mais ça motive toujours), Lynn (Je te remercie aussi pour les reviews sur _Les chroniques d'un toutou et un matou_)

**oOoOo**

Sakura aligna cinq cartes portant le symbole d'une couronne sur la table. Une nouvelle fois, sa combinaison surpassait celle de son adversaire.

« Encore ? » siffla Eagle à la fois admiratif et dépité.

Des clameurs s'élevèrent du public, qui s'attroupait toujours plus nombreux.

«Elle triche ou quoi ? »

« C'est quoi son secret ? Les cartes semblent lui obéir ! »

« Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait se faire plumer » (1)

Kurogane remarqua du coin de l'œil, un homme ventru et moustachu (2) se glisser à l'extérieur après avoir longuement observé Sakura.

_Je n'aime pas ça… c'est le seul à se barrer depuis le début, tout le monde est captivé par la partie._

Ses soupçons étaient fondés, l'homme se faufila dans une impasse sombre et sortit une curieuse tablette de son manteau. Le symbole en forme de chauve–souris du tyran s'y dessina.

« Oui une jeune fille aux yeux verts, d'environ 14 ans, qui possède une chance infaillible » avait expliqué l'espion « Elle est accompagné d'un grand brun baraqué, d'un borgne mystérieux et d'un autre adolescent de son âge »

oOoOo

La princesse gagna la cinquième manche aussi facilement que les précédentes, remportant au total de quoi payer largement les réparations. Mais Eagle semblait vouloir sa revanche alors Kurogane se demandait comment mettre fin à la partie et quitter les lieux le plus vite possible sans attirer les soupçons.

Une aide impromptue lui vint d'un homme assez ivre pour prendre Fye pour une femme, sans non plus remarquer la stature menaçante du corsaire à ses cotés.

Il apostropha le blond « Hé ma jolie ! Viens t'amuser un peu avec moi » en essayant de le peloter.

Avant même que le magicien ne puisse réagir, Kurogane projeta l'ivrogne contre un groupe de marin qu'il heurta de plein fouet. Le corsaire, qui voulait provoquer une bagarre, avait bien calculé son coup car ces derniers se redressèrent furax pour leur tomber dessus.

Sakura se leva et serra contre elle le butin, cherchant à éviter de se retrouver prise dans la mêlée.

« Viens là toi » s'écria soudain un grand gaillard, surgissant sur sa gauche en l'attrapant violement par le bras.

En un éclair, Shaolan bondit pour le terrasser d'un puissant coup de pied au visage.

« C'est qui ce gamin ? » cria quelqu'un, exprimant l'ébahissement de tous devant sa force.

Après un instant d'hésitation la salle entière se joignait à la mêlée.

Kurogane assenait des coups de poings dont on ne se relevait pas… Fye était la cible de quelques types pensant naïvement qu'il était moins dangereux et que faire du corps à corps avec lui serait agréable. Mais le blond était insaisissable… prenant appuis sur la tête d'un de ses adversaires il s'envola presque… il fit une pirouette sur une table, rebondit sur un mur où il décrocha au passage les fléchettes d'une cible. Dans ses mains, elles devenaient des armes très dangereuses...

Shaolan n'était pas en reste, il utilisait la technique enseignée par Kurogane : ne pas compter sur ses yeux mais se concentrer sur le Ki de ses opposants… et ses coups de pieds étaient redoutables…

Comme l'avait espéré Kurogane, cela avait vite dégénéré en vraie bagarre de taverne où plus personne ne sait qui il affronte ni pourquoi !

Pourtant Eagle et ses deux acolytes semblaient s'être rangés de leur coté dans cette pagaille. Ils secondaient Shaolan qui restait autant que possible devant la princesse pour la protéger.

Celle-ci voyant un homme brandir une bouteille cassée, visa adroitement son poignet avec un plateau ramassé sur une table, pour la lui faire lâcher. Un instant plus tard, il se faisait assommer par Kurogane. Ce dernier se dit qu'ils devaient profiter du moment où le tumulte atteignait son apogée, pour s'éclipser.

Eagle leur fit signe de le suivre et les entraina vers une porte qui donnait accès à la partie privée de l'établissement.

« Que voulez-vous » grogna le corsaire suspicieux une fois la porte refermée.

« Des hommes de Fei Wan seront ici d'un instant à l'autre, vous ne pouvez sortir par l'entrée ! Voici donc un moyen de vous échapper discrètement »

En disant ses mots, il ouvrit une autre porte donnant sur une petite cour. Là se tenait la chanteuse Oluha devant un véhicule fermé à quatre roues, attelé à un cheval (3).

« Géo sera votre cocher et va vous conduire au port » expliqua t elle rapidement.

Sakura fit signe au corsaire d'accepter la proposition car elle ressentait qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance.

« Prenez garde que l'on ne vous aperçoive pas de l'extérieur » ajouta Lantis alors qu'ils s'y tassaient.

La voiture n'était prévue que pour une personne : à cause de sa carrure Kurogane s'assit sur le siège avec Fye sur les genoux tandis que Shaolan et la princesse s'accroupissaient à l'avant.

Sans attendre que le véhicule ne s'engage dans les ruelles, Eagle était revenu dans la salle du Clover et déclarait aux hommes de Fei Wan :

« Oui, quatre personne ont provoqué cette bagarre mais elles ont du profiter de la cohue pour filer »

Les autres se précipitèrent dehors :

« Fouillez partout, ces rebelles ne peuvent pas être loin »

En effet, peu après, une clameur retentit :

« On les a attrapé : le grand brun baraqué, le borgne et les deux ado ! »

Les passagers de la voiture sursautèrent mais cette annonce ne leur était pas destinée. Les garçons entendirent avec stupeur des voix connues protester :

« Hé là que voulez vous ? »

« On est des hunters pas des rebelles ! »

Elles appartenaient aux frères Rascals et aux jumeaux Wings !

_Décidément, ce sont les rois de l'aide involontaire ceux-là ! _songea ironiquementle corsaire _Cette méprise va nous faire gagner du temps…_

Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible au port mais pas seulement au regard de leur sécurité. Il se sentait très gêné de la proximité du blond qu'il devait maintenir contre lui tandis que la voiture cahotait sur les pavées. Cela réveillait en lui des désirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier…

oOoOo

Sans leur avoir rien demandé, Géo immobilisa le véhicule à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt d'Hikaru.

« Vous nous aviez espionné ? » rugit Kurogane « Je sais que ce n'est pas par bonté qu'Eagle a décidé de nous aider, alors pourquoi ? »

« C'était dans son intérêt pour cette fois » répondit Géo qui désigna Hikaru « Elle ne dira rien, partez vite maintenant la suite ne nous regarde plus »

Le corsaire paya à Hikaru tout ce qu'il lui devait, mais il lui restait encore une somme conséquente.

« Pour ce prix je peux vous fournir deux scooters » proposa la brunette.

« Ok » Puis il pressa son équipage « Allons-y ! Ils vont vite se rendre compte qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté les bonnes personnes »

« Vous les connaissez ? » leur demanda Sakura.

Ils eurent tous les trois la même expression qui signifiait : _ce ne sont pas nos amis, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ne risquent rien ! _

Mais au moment où Shaolan sautait à bord après avoir largué les amarres, Mokona poussa un cri d'alarme. Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, une sombre galère se présentait à l'entrée de port.

« On a eu trop de chance jusqu'à présent » grommela Kurogane « Comment leur passer sous le nez ? Et si on poireaute ici ce sera encore pire »

« Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose » déclara Fye « Je ne l'ai jamais encore testé et je n'aurais certainement pas assez de pouvoir pour le maintenir longtemps mais… »

Il fit jaillir une série de runes lumineuses qui enveloppèrent le voilier d'un étrange halo fantomatique.

« C'est un sort d'invisibilité » murmura t-il.

Kurogane mit aussitôt le moteur en route et ils passèrent juste à coté de la galère en évitant de faire trop de remous. Mais à peine l'entrée du port franchie, ils virent un peu plus au large deux autres navires de guerre de Fei Wan !

« Je dois pouvoir tenir encore un peu » dit le magicien qui restait concentré, les mains jointent devant son front, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

« Je peux prendre la barre » s'écria la princesse.

Le capitaine approuva et il s'activa à sortir les voiles avec Shaolan. Profitant au maximum du vent frais matinal, le Tsubasa fila comme une aile.

oOoOo

À Infinity, Lantis fit apparaître le visage de la sorcière d'Extrême-Orient dans un faisceau lumineux, jaillissant de sa main.

« Yuko-san j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Est-ce suffisant comme paiement de la compensation pour mon vœu ? » lui demanda Eagle.

« Oui c'est parfait » répondit la jeune femme avant que l'image ne s'efface.

« Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, elle ne peut agir directement pour aider ceux qui lui sont chers… c'est un douloureux destin » commenta Géo.

Un peu plus loin, les quatre hunters se faisaient enfermer à double-tour.

« En réalité c'est pas une fille, malgré sa beauté » ironisa un des gardes en désignant Subaru.

« Laissez mon Subaru tranquille » les mit en garde Seïshiro.

« C'est valable pour toi, face de murène ! » lui lança Kamui.

« Allons Kamui » lui susurra Fuma à l'oreille en l'entourant de ses bras « Si on donnait un _spectacle _à ses gardes pour les déconcentrer et en profiter pour s'échapper »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ils vont vite s'apercevoir de leur erreur » grinça ce dernier, hérissé comme un chat.

« Snif… tu es si froid » soupira le hunter.

o-o-o

Après l'épisode d'Ha Long, quand Fuma et Kamui avaient retrouvé leur frères respectifs, un dilemme s'était posé. Les frères Rascals n'étaient pas disposés à quitter le voilier des jumeaux de leur plein gré ! Se battre pour les déloger aurait entrainé des dégâts préjudiciables pour le bateau et donc leur survie, alors cédant à la demande de Subaru, Kamui avait consentit à les laisser rester jusqu'au prochain port. Les frères Rascals avaient décrété vouloir se rendre à Infinity où ils pourraient facilement acheter un nouveau voilier.

Mais le voyage s'était révélé usant pour tous… En plus de devoir protéger son frère des avances de Seïshiro, Kamui devait aussi repousser celles de Fuma… Tandis qu'avoir l'objet de leur affection en permanence devant leurs yeux sans pouvoir y toucher, était très frustrant pour les frères Rascals…

Ils étaient tous les quatre épuisés en débarquant enfin à Infinity et avaient été pris au dépourvu en se faisant brusquement arrêter.

oOoOo

Le Tsubasa avait réussi à s'éloigner d'Infnity sans se faire remarquer de la flotte de Fei Wan.

Fye était surpris lui-même par son pouvoir magique… Pendant son enfance, prisonnier dans la tour, il n'avait pu l'utiliser … Ensuite celui-ci avait été bridé et contrôlé par Ashura… Après avoir perdu son œil gauche et tant qu'il avait porté le tatouage, il n'avait pu s'en servir non plus… C'était seulement maintenant qu'il commençait à en expérimenter l'étendue…

Le soleil apparut derrière eux dans le ciel rose quand le magicien relâcha son sort, mais il s'écroula juste après.

« Fye ! » cria Mokona tandis que Kurogane se précipitait pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je l'emmène à l'intérieur » Et il chargea le blond inconscient sur son épaule car il ne pouvait descendre l'échelle en le portant autrement.

Il l'installa sur une des couchettes puis resta à le contempler… subjugué par les courbes parfaites de son visage qui ressemblait à une porcelaine précieuse…

Il voulait effleurer ces lèvres pour vérifier si elles étaient si douces que son souvenir du bouche-à-bouche dans l'archipel d'Ha long… plonger sa main dans ces mèches dorées…

Kurogane stoppa son geste… Il ressentait une étrange tendresse pour le blond qui paraissait si fragile en cet instant… Mais en même temps, une lame de fond beaucoup plus sombre, montait progressivement en lui… le souvenir de la scène dans le bar, le remplit de colère… il voulait secouer le magicien pour le réveiller et lui crier que s'il était prêt à coucher avec n'importe qui alors cela pouvait être lui !

Il avait envie de quelque chose de physique : évacuer sa rage et sa frustration par ce moyen, semblait très tentant… son corps voulait gouter une nouvelle fois au plaisir aigu qu'il avait expérimenté juste après avoir rencontré Fye…

Mais ce désir se brisa vite sur un roc indestructible : son intégrité. Jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser à un tel acte qui serait purement et simplement un viol…

Il se calma et comme pour clore le sujet, il déposa sur Fye une couverture.

_Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense quand j'ai couché avec lui, je n'ai pas vu son visage au moment de la jouissance…_ _Je ne saurais donc jamais qu'elle est son expression à cet instant… s'il vit, il la montrera à quelqu'un d'autre…_

Kurogane serra les poings : à chaque fois qu'il évoquait cette éventualité, une bouffée de jalousie l'envahissait.

_Objectivement je dois reconnaître qu'il m'attire… mais ce n'est pas cette voie que j'ai choisie et il est hors de question de le garder à mes cotés juste pour satisfaire un désir de possession…_

Le brun en connaissait qui ne embarrassaient pas de scrupules, ayant une famille ainsi qu'une maitresse dans chaque port voire même un amant…

_Mais ce n'est pas mon cas… lui non plus n'accepterait pas une telle situation…_

_À quoi ressemble t-il quand il est heureux ? C'est de cela dont je dois me soucier… sinon je serais obligé de tenir la promesse que je lui aie faite…_

oOoOo

Kurogane trouva Shaolan en train de donner une leçon de pilotage à Sakura. Le garçon posa sa main sur celle de la princesse et s'excusa immédiatement :

« Dé… désolé »

« Non… c'est rien » répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

Mokona les regardait d'un air satisfait et le corsaire songea : _Ouais, je suis remonté trop tôt…_

« Vous devriez vous reposer » dit-il « Au fait gamin tu t'es bien débrouillé pendant la bagarre »

Kurogane ne décernait pas facilement des compliments, c'étaient aussi ce qui faisait leur valeur. Shaolan sourit comme un enfant heureux d'être félicité pour son travail…

La princesse sentit la main à son tour du corsaire se poser sur son épaule :

« Je dois aussi te remercier car c'est toi qui nous a sauvé mais ne recommence plus ce genre de chose toute seule, ok ? »

« Oui désolée d'en avoir fait qu'à ma tête »

Elle était contente qu'il la gronde car elle pouvait s'excuser. Elle éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour capitaine Kurogane. Il lui faisait penser à son frère mais avec un air plus bourru et aussi un coté plus paternel.

Une douleur aigue la traversa _J'ai hâte de retrouver Toya mais plus jamais je ne pourrais revoir mon père et ma mère… Shaolan aussi a perdu ses parents… Quand je le vois sourire cela réchauffe mon cœur… ces derniers temps il semblait si préoccupé… Je voudrais encore le voir sourire… _

Comme le garçon se préparait à dormir, comme d'habitude, sur la banquette de la pièce principale, elle lui proposa timidement « Mr Shaolan vous pourriez utiliser celle-ci » en désignant une des couchettes superposées, en face de celle de Fye.

Surpris, il accepta après un instant d'hésitation.

« On dirait que les choses s'arrangent un peu entre ces deux là » déclara Mokona satisfait.

« Tant mieux ! Toi aussi va dormir » répondit le corsaire.

« Kurogane va rester tout seul ? » s'inquiéta celle-ci.

« Je ne suis jamais seul avec l'océan » rétorqua t-il.

La navigation était très agréable, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de vent et de houle. L'océan était bleu foncé, mais le haut des vagues virait presque au turquoise… quelques dauphins accompagnèrent le voilier dans son sillage, bondissant entre les crêtes couronnées d'écume immaculée…

oOoOo

Comme l'avait annoncé Kamui, dès qu'ils furent conduits devant un grand miroir dans lequel

Fei Wan communiquait avec ses hommes, ce dernier s'emporta :

« Bandes d'incapables, eux ce sont des chasseurs de primes ! »

« Mais ils correspondaient à la description… »

« Vous avez donc laissé s'échapper le corsaire-ninja ! » hurla le tyran fou de rage à ses subordonnés.

« Le dragon noir ? C'est avec lui que vous nous avez confondus : c'est un honneur ! On l'avait croisé à Ha Long, il y maintenant un moment » déclara Fuma « Il était accompagné d'un blond borgne, inconnu de nos services… très mignon mais redoutable au combat »

« Et surtout magicien de niveau supérieur ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Kamui, agacé par la remarque de Fuma.

« Comment ? »

« Il y avait un jeune garçon avec eux » précisa Seïshiro « Je ne l'ai vu que de loin, mais il m'a bien semblé l'avoir rencontré sur l'île de Clow quelque années plus tôt… Shaolan… »

Fei Wan tiqua en entendant ce nom, il se murmura ensuite pour lui-même :

« Alors la jeune fille aux yeux verts est… Oui maintenant je suis sûr que c'est la princesse Sakura ! Mais où était-elle passée pendant tout ce temps ? Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir son énergie et je pensais qu'elle avait du se réfugier dans une dimension parallèle avec Clow Lead… »

« Cela perturbe vos plans » résuma Shinfuo qui se tenait derrière lui.

Le sinistre magicien se reprit :

« Ils nous ont échappé, mais je sais ce qu'ils vont tenter de retrouver : la robe de plumes de la princesse de Clow ! Je vais aussi me lancer dans sa quête »

**À suivre…**

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Comme d'habitude une petite review me fera toujours plaisir.

**Notes :**

1 : Des clins d'œil très faciles à la Sakura du manga et à la chasseuse de cartes.

2 : L'aubergiste espion de Fei Wan, du monde de Jade dans le manga.

3 : Il s'agit d'un Brougham, mais ce nom est trop obscur pour être placé dans le texte.


End file.
